


Best Laid Plans

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: This wasn't in the plan. This wasn't in the plan for a few years at least. The timing could not have been worse...almost. At least they'd won the Olympics, at least that dream had been fully realised. But, now what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to explore what would happen with really bad timing like this and while in bed with a fever, this came out. Fever-induced writing! This is set right at the end of Stars on Ice - right before Korea, Japan, GMP, all of it.

Tessa stared at the stick. The digital words jumped out at her, almost mockingly. ‘You made plans?’ it seemed to ask. ‘Think again.’

That thought made her lean over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach again.

It took her several minutes to then get up and go over to the sink, splashing her face with water and brushing her teeth twice before she felt more normal.

She looked down at the digital word again – _Pregnant._

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, perhaps something in between. All she knew was that she was letting down a lot of people. She was letting down everyone, she was letting down Scott.

_What would he say?_ she thought. She needed to tell him and cruelly, she had barely any time to come up with what to say.

What would she say tonight at the performance? What could she say? What if she fell while skating? What if, what if, what if. It all went through her mind. So many people would be let down, so many that she couldn’t face it. Scott would be back soon and she quickly changed her clothes, ran a brush through her hair and scribbled a note.

_Went for a walk._

_Love, T_

She grabbed the test, her bag and was out the door. She didn’t know where she was going yet, she only knew that she needed time to think.

She could talk to Kaitlyn, she knew that. She could confide in her but she couldn’t verbalize it. She knew Kaitlyn would immediately understand the ramifications of it. She was letting Kaitlyn down too after all.

Tessa ended up at a park near the hotel, sitting on a bench and trying not to panic at the crushing weight of what this meant. If the timing were different, she’d be thrilled; but right now, she couldn’t imagine the trouble it would cause.

She pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath as her call was answered.

“Marie?” she said, bursting into tears.

And there she sat, on a park bench, sobbing to her coach, mentor and friend.

“I’ve ruined everything,” she cried, tears clouding her vision.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Tell me what happened,” said Marie, calmly. Her voice was gentle, almost as if Tessa was a child she was trying to soothe.

“I’ve been sick, I just took a test, I’m pregnant,” cried Tessa.

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line and Tessa knew that Marie too was thinking of all the consequences, the lost work.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay. We can work this out. Scott must be thrilled,” said Marie finally.

“I haven’t told him yet,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’m letting down so many people, including Scott,” said Tessa. “How can I tell him?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“You can tell him. It’s okay. We will work all of this out. I’m so happy for both of you. Don’t make yourself sick worrying now. It’s happened and we will work out everything else. Just tell Scott,” said Marie.

“That’s it, isn’t it? I can’t skate at all, can I?” asked Tessa, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s up to you. You can, but you know when you’re on ice, there’s always a risk of falling,” said Marie quietly.

Tessa nodded, even though Marie couldn’t see her. Her silence was all Marie needed to know her message was understood.

“I’ve got to go…I…..I’m sorry, Marie. Thank you…I’ll keep you updated,” said Tessa.

“Don’t apologize,” said Marie. “Go tell Scott and don’t worry. We will sort this out, okay?”

“Okay,” said Tessa in a small voice.

She put her phone away, taking a few moments to calm down. She breathed in and out slowly and tried to look as if she hadn't just been sobbing openly. She then got up and walked back to the hotel.

“T, I was worried sick. You haven’t been well and you decided to go for a walk?” began Scott, the moment she entered the room.

“I was well enough go out for a walk. Sorry, I worried you,” said Tessa, stepping into his embrace. He buried his face against her neck, placing a light kiss there.

“I always worry. Especially when you’re sick. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Okay, still have the nausea and vomiting,” said Tessa, making a face.

They’d both believed she had a stomach virus and Scott had been fretting that she needed to go to the doctor daily. She barely touched her food, yet they had rehearsals and performances which she managed with her usual determination and drive. When she had been violently ill just after their Moulin Rouge performance yesterday, he had worried so much he stayed outside the women’s bathrooms and waited, even sending in Kaitlyn to tell him how Tessa was.

Kaitlyn had taken one look at her and asked her if she’d taken a test. Tessa had shaken her head no, not even having considered it was a possibility. They were careful, they were so careful. This couldn’t happen; well, she knew it could. Nothing was 100% but keeping their hands off each other, and that they couldn’t do. But they took every precaution, or so she thought.

“You need to see the doctor. Non-negotiable,” said Scott.

To his surprise, Tessa actually nodded.

“Okay?” he asked, surprised she’d agreed.

“Okay,” said Tessa tiredly.

“It kills me to see you so sick,” said Scott, picking her up and taking her over to the bed, laying her down gently.

“Thank you for being so wonderful and looking after me. When your boyfriend holds your hair while you’re throwing up, you know he’s a keeper,” joked Tessa.

“I love you, I’d always be there. For anything,” he said with a smile, stroking her hair.

Tessa smiled, touched. She blinked back a few tears and started rummaging in her bag for the test.

“We shouldn’t perform tonight, T,” said Scott. “Everyone will understand, you’re sick. You won’t get better if you don’t rest.”

“I’ll see what the doctor says,” said Tessa distractedly.

 

She took a deep breath, the test in her hand and he looked down in confusion as she handed it to him. The digital screen said one word, _pregnant._ He swallowed, shock coursing through his veins. He moved his mouth but no words came out. He simply stared at her, then at the test again, then back at her. Tessa burst into tears, sobbing into her hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she cried, not looking up.

Scott moved then, putting the test down and moving to embrace her.

“T, look at me,” he murmured.

“You’re going to hate me, everyone will hate me. We’ve committed to months of shows and I…I won’t be able to skate, Scott. I’ve ruined everything. You…you’ll need to go, you’ll need to be in the group numbers at least. Maybe you can skate with someone else. I’ve ruined everything,” said Tessa, tears running down her cheeks.

“Tess, stop,” said Scott, lifting her chin to look at her face.

“You’re…you’re…pregnant. We’re…having a baby,” he said, his eyes full of love and wonder as he looked at her. He said the words as if testing them out, seeing how they rolled off his tongue.

Tessa nodded, fascinated by his reaction. She always knew Scott would be an amazing dad. It had been a future plan, a plan that was not in the immediate future. Certainly not now.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Yes, this changes things. But we’re a team, we’ll face it together. I love you, I’m so happy. This is amazing news!”

Scott grinned, his face lit up with pride and love and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I love you,” she said.

Scott hugged her tightly and she clung onto him, letting out the tears she had still been trying to withhold. The tears over their touring, over maybe having to see him skate with someone else. She wasn’t ready, she wasn’t ready to see that, she wasn’t ready to stop touring and she wasn’t ready to see work she’d booked, photoshoots and sponsorships just go away.

“T, hey, come on, let me see you,” he murmured, comforting her as she cried.

“I don’t want you to be in Korea and Japan without me and skate with someone else, I’m not ready,” sobbed Tessa as she pulled back slightly.

“Oh, T,” said Scott, cupping her cheeks, his fingers gently stroking her skin.

He kissed her softly and she wound her fingers through his hair in response, lost in the moment.

“We will need to decide something about Korea and Japan of course. First thing though is you seeing the doctor. Don’t worry about me skating with someone else now, you know the only partner I ever want on the ice is you,” said Scott.

“There’s so much to worry about, this affects everything, all our plans,” said Tessa.

“Doctor first, then you can decide what you want to do, it’s up to you,” said Scott quietly.

“No!” said Tessa, shaking her head as she realised he might not be sure she even wanted to keep the baby.

“I’m just worried about all the commitments we have that are going to need to change. Instead of Virtue and Moir, they’re going to get just Moir and you’re amazing and the best ice dancer ever but what if I’ve ruined this for you too? It’s money and it’s endorsements and sponsors and just not being able to keep our word. That’s what’s upsetting me. But I love you and I am thrilled, I know you’ll be the best dad in the world. It’s just hard to be happy and ignore everything else. Korea is literally days away,” said Tessa, trying to explain.

“I know the timing isn’t exactly what we planned but we can work all those things out. Let’s get you in to see the doctor and go from there, okay?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, and cuddled against him, needing his comfort. He wrapped her tightly in his embrace, letting her rest against his chest while he dialed the tour doctor and arranged for him to come see Tessa.

The doctor soon arrived and made her do another pregnancy test, also positive. He arranged for blood tests to confirm and told her in no uncertain terms she was not to perform that evening. Hooking her up to an IV to get her fluids back up, the doctor said he’d be back to check on her later and left Tessa and Scott alone.

Tessa lay on the bed, the hotel room now silent. Scott was trying hard not to even look at the IV, the fact that he’d let her keep insisting she was fine when in reality she was dehydrated and weak from lack of food and vomiting, played on his mind.

“What are you thinking?” asked Tessa, watching him.

Scott sighed, taking her other hand in both of his and kissing it.

“I let you perform and insist you didn’t need a doctor. I shouldn’t have listened, I should have dragged you to see the tour doctor,” said Scott quietly.

“I was trying to get through it, we get sick, we still skate, it happens. I thought it was just a stomach virus,” said Tessa, shrugging.

“It’s not your fault,” she said, squeezing his hands.

“Well, other than the being pregnant part. Yeah, that is your fault. Both of us,” said Tessa with a slight smile.

Scott chuckled.

“Okay, so we need to make some pretty big decisions and quickly. You need to rest. Uh, I guess I’ll go deal with stuff for tonight’s show,” said Scott, raking a hand through his hair.

“You need to skate tonight,” said Tessa.

“I’m an ice dancer Tess, not a singles skater,” he reminded her with a smile.

“Group stuff,” said Tessa.

“And Shape of You?” asked Scott.

“Oh…please don’t do that with someone else. I’m not ready to see that,” said Tessa with a pout.

Scott sighed.

“I don’t even know T, I really don’t. I don’t want to, I want to stay here with you and take care of you,” he said.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa.

She forgot for a moment about the IV in her other hand and tried to move to hug him but he quickly stopped her, placing his hand on top of her arm and gently stroking her skin.

“No moving, I got it,” he said.

He sat next to her, letting her snuggle against his side, her free arm on his chest.

“What do we do?” asked Tessa, looking up at him.

Scott kissed her and she smiled against his lips.

“You relax. I’ll deal with everything I can deal with and maybe…can I call Patch? I have no idea what to do,” said Scott.

“Call him. And Marie already knows,” said Tessa.

“What? You told Marie before you told me?” asked Scott, eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t know what to do, I don’t even know what I was babbling to her about, I was crying to her on the phone,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her temple gently and then her cheek.

“No more tears, okay? We will work this out, don’t worry about tours and shows right now, just rest,” said Scott.


	2. You're sick, I'm sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is determined and they find themselves in Korea. Scott gets sick, Tessa's plagued with morning sickness, but the show must go on, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I must say, they're kind of taking me on a journey too as the ideas spread beyond my original intent. Another chapter added and I hope you enjoy this one!

The doctor returned to check on Tessa, removed the IV and with some reprieve from the nausea, she dozed off. Scott made sure she was comfortable and watched her for a bit, making sure she was okay, his hand lightly stroking her back. He then moved to the other side of the room, sitting at the small table, having a quiet conversation with Patch and Marie.

“You need to tell the organizers today, they won’t be happy, but it can’t be helped,” said Patch.

Scott nodded. “I know, we’ve committed to so much coming up,” he said.

“No, don’t mention that to Tessa, she’s already upset enough about that,” said Marie.

“Of course not. We just need to organize ourselves and see what we need to do,” said Scott.

“And your tour?” asked Patch.

Scott was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know, it’s something we wanted to do together. Maybe we can put it off for awhile, I really don’t know right now, it’s a lot to think about,” he said finally.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves and focus on what we can do right now,” said Marie.

Scott could almost visualize the look she’d be giving Patch right now and almost chuckled.

“First things first – All That Skate,” said Marie. “Are you going to go?”

“I don’t know – would they even want just me?” asked Scott.

“Can she skate at all, Marie?” asked Patch.

“She’s been skating all her life, she likely won’t fall. But there’s always a risk – every time you get on the ice, there’s that risk. I think she’s fine at this point, in the first trimester, to skate, but what about lifts? I wouldn’t risk that. That removes everything but the most basic lift from your programs,” said Marie.

Scott exhaled. “I don’t want her taking that risk at all,” he said.

“What risk?” asked Tessa, who had woken and had been listening to Scott’s side of the conversation.

Scott looked up, seeing Tessa standing behind him. He’d been so engrossed in the call, he hadn’t noticed her get up.

“Hang on a sec, guys,” he said into the phone.

Tessa sat down beside him, reaching out for his hand. Squeezing her hand, he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“What risk?” asked Tessa again.

“Skating,” said Scott.

He turned on the speaker phone, letting Marie and Patch know that Tessa was awake. They greeted her and he left the phone in the middle of the table, turning to Tessa.

“I could trip walking down the street too,” said Tessa.

“Great, thanks. I needed that to worry about too,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa laughed. “If the doctor says I can skate, then I can skate. He said it’s less risky in the first trimester,” said Tessa.

“You are not doing lifts, no way,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“That’s what people come to the shows to see,” said Tessa.

“You’re not doing them,” said Scott, fixing her with as stern a look as he could muster.

“I agree with Scott. You’re not feeling well. Feeling as you are right now, can you do a backflip onto Scott’s shoulders?” asked Marie.

“No, I don’t feel like I can do that,” agreed Tessa.

“Shouldn’t Tessa be resting though?” asked Patch.

“Yes,” said Scott, looking at Tessa.

Tessa rolled her eyes, though she squeezed his hand with a soft smile.

“I’m just pregnant, I’m not sick,” said Tessa.

Marie chuckled, that was the Tessa they knew. She was always determined and even though she was currently very unwell with morning sickness, she was still wanting to work.

“What about a simple lift like just lifting Tessa and spinning her,” suggested Marie.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad,” said Scott.

“When did we decide you’re skating?” he asked Tessa.

Tessa shrugged. “Don’t drop me or let me fall,” she said.

“Never,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

When the conversation evolved into choreography to replace their current lifts, he didn’t know, but Tessa seemed determined to skate. Hanging up the phone, he looked at Tessa.

“If something goes wrong…” he said, trailing off.

“Nothing will,” said Tessa confidently.

“T,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“If I don’t feel well or if I don’t feel I can do something, I’ll tell you,” said Tessa.

“If something happens to you or the baby just because you’re worried about our commitments, Tess,” said Scott. “What if?”

“There are so many what if scenarios,” said Tessa, taking his hand.

“My number one priority is you and our baby and while I can’t skate as normal, maybe I can do opening and closing numbers and maybe one routine with you? With obvious changes to the lifts. I can do the goose, that shouldn’t be a problem,” said Tessa.

“Not today you’re not,” said Scott.

“No, not today,” said Tessa. “Are you okay with this?” she added.

“I’m worried, Tess. I don’t want you taking risks with your health just to satisfy agreements we’ve made. It’s on the conditions of people’s tickets that the cast may change so don’t worry about that,” said Scott.

“I know. I don’t want to let you down most of all,” said Tessa.

“You’re not letting me down. You never could,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

“Let’s see. Let’s just try, if I don’t feel safe or you don’t feel it’s safe, then I won’t. Let’s try it for Korea and we’ll see how we go,” said Tessa.

“The organizers need to know now though,” said Scott.

“They do…can you? Please?” asked Tessa.

“Of course,” said Scott. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

Tessa made a face, shaking her head.

“I could go for some ginger ale though,” she said.

“Coming up,” said Scott.

Getting off the phone, All That Skate actually wouldn’t let Tessa skate, not without medical clearance. So they got the tour doctor back in who gave her clearance with restrictions and emailed off a copy of the certificate. Scott spent time asking the doctor questions, Tessa touched at his obvious concern. Mildly appeased by the doctor’s responses, he then sat with Tessa as she tried to snack on crackers. It seemed a chore for her, but she managed slowly, washing them down with small sips of ginger ale.

Scott sat by her side, gently stroking her hair. He had decided to skip the show that evening to be with Tessa and she knew by now that the entire cast most likely suspected the cause of her illness. They’d just said she had a stomach virus and no one had questioned them sitting the performance that evening out. Especially since the tour doctor had reported back that she was unwell and could not perform that evening. With Tessa not feeling up to even sitting in the audience to see the show, they stayed at the hotel, laying on the bed and watching a movie. Tessa fell asleep on him half way through and he gently tucked her under the covers, trying not to move too much so as not to wake her.

Seeing Tessa so lethargic was unnerving to him, he knew it was normal, the doctor had explained what was normal, but it was still difficult not to worry. Tessa needed to get blood tests done and the doctor had ordered an ultrasound also. She would do all that tomorrow and then she’d be reviewed again to clear her for flying. Far more than a normal pregnant woman might go through but with the shows came additional requirements and Scott was glad that they were so thorough.

 

Next day

The doctor had just set up the machine and started the ultrasound. Tessa lay on the table, Scott standing beside her. She reached for his hand and held it. He squeezed her hand, placing a kiss across her knuckles. She was already almost 6 weeks pregnant according to the doctor and the doctor pointed out the baby, advising that all was well and normal.

Tessa tried not to laugh as Scott squinted at the screen. “Where?” he asked. The doctor pointed it out again. Scott looked, turning his head to try to work out what he was seeing.

“You’ll be able to see more next time,” said the doctor with a smile. “The baby will have grown a bit by then.”

Tessa and Scott chuckled. Scott kissed her cheek and immediately helped her as the doctor said she could get dressed.

“So, it’s all happening,” said Tessa. It was all very real now somehow and she glanced at Scott to see that his thoughts seemed to mirror hers. He was processing just like she was.

“It is,” said Scott.

“You are going to be an amazing daddy,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I hope so,” said Scott with a smile.

“You are already, just by looking after me so well,” said Tessa. “I’ll be the one needing your help.”

“You’re going to be amazing, T. You’ll be the best,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Together.”

“Together,” repeated Scott.

 

And so they found themselves on the plane to Korea, Tessa lay down for much of the trip, Scott beside her. She still wasn’t eating much but managed the entire flight without vomiting. Scott spent his time fretting that she wasn’t eating and tried hard to get her to eat even a bite of anything. When she managed to eat a bread roll handed out at breakfast, he silently breathed a sigh of relief. Excusing himself for a moment, he went to get her more bread rolls. He hoped she would eat them and turned up with two more.

“Where did those come from?” asked Tessa, looking up from her book to see two more bread rolls had appeared on her tray as Scott sat down beside her again.

“From the galley, if you get hungry,” said Scott with a shrug. “Saved you mine too.”

“You should eat it,” said Tessa.

“I don’t want it. Do you want it?” he asked.

Tessa nodded and he handed it to her with a smile. She nibbled on it, then looked up at him.

“Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

“You never need to thank me,” he said, kissing her temple.

“Did you flirt to get those?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“All I had to do was say Tessa Virtue wanted more bread rolls. I name dropped, no flirting needed,” said Scott with a smile.

“Like they didn’t recognize you,” said Tessa with a smirk.

“They did. I gave an autograph,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa snuggled against him with a laugh.

“Can I have an autograph?” she teased.

“You can have anything you want,” said Scott.

 

It was with a sigh of relief that Scott skated off the ice with Tessa after the closing number of All That Skate. He had come down with a cold the moment they’d got to Korea and felt altogether rubbish. He worried even more every time he lifted Tessa because he knew he wasn’t at his best. She didn’t give him cause to worry as she confidently stroked across the ice; but he still worried. The All That Skate tour doctor had given her something for nausea and she had felt a bit better. Getting her to eat more than bread and dry biscuits or crackers though was not happening. She ate what she thought she could handle.

Their Moulin Rouge routine had been modified – a few basic lifts and the goose rather than anything riskier and they knew it was not exactly the exciting program that it had been in the Olympics, but they still performed it with enthusiasm. Scott could barely breathe through his congestion and Tessa’s energy levels were low but they both did their best. Post show, the tour doctor was examining Scott too, Tessa would have none of his protests. With Scott seen to and medicated, they both lay exhausted in Tessa’s hotel room.

“Tess…I don’t want you getting sick too. You have enough to deal with without me infecting you with this damn cold,” said Scott.

Tessa caressed his cheek.

“Sorry kiddo, but I need to look after you,” she said.

“I need to look after you,” countered Scott.

“Then I guess we’re looking after each other,” said Tessa, giving him a look.

Scott knew better than to argue the point and he let her check his temperature and make him more tea. His temperature was a little high and she kissed his forehead.

“You’re so warm,” she murmured.

“Please don’t worry, I’m medicated now, it will go down,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head and got up though, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back, having wet a face washer with cold water and gently passing it over his skin before placing it on his forehead.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“I don’t need to be thanked, I just want to make sure you’re okay. I love you,” said Tessa, settling beside him. He tried to get her to move over so that she wasn’t so close to him to protect her from getting sick but she only pulled herself closer, her head on his chest.

“Damn it, T. If you get sick…” he said.

“You can say you told me so,” said Tessa, undeterred.

Scott sighed, letting her stay on his chest.

“Good night,” she murmured.

“Good night, T. Love you,” said Scott.

“Love you more,” murmured Tessa.

“T…so not true,” he said with a chuckle.

Tessa grinned into his shirt.

“Did I make you mad enough to give me a kiss?” she asked, looking up at him mischievously.

“Hmm, I see what you did there,” said Scott with a laugh.

“No, T. You’re already going through so much, I can’t get you sick too,” said Scott.

Tessa pouted and he gave her a warning look. Holding his breath, he kissed her forehead, her cheek and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

“Now sleep,” he murmured.

“Okay,” said Tessa with a smile, having got exactly what she wanted. Well, considering both of their current states of sickness, it was as good as it could get.

 

All performances felt like an uphill battle as Scott continued to have trouble with congestion and Tessa struggled with morning sickness.

“We’re a mess,” he murmured, as they sat together, heads resting against each other after the last show.

“You need a good rest,” said Tessa, squeezing his knee comfortingly.

“I hope so, for a few days at least,” he said.

“You have 2 days,” said Tessa. “I wish we had longer.”

“I’m totally going straight to bed,” said Scott tiredly.

“Poor baby,” said Tessa, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. “I’ll join you, I’m exhausted.”

Together they left, ending up in Scott’s room where they got ready for bed. Tessa yawned, taking her usual position against his chest.

“Japan tomorrow – are you still sure you want to? It’s a longer tour after all,” said Scott.

“I want to try. We have more days off between shows too so hopefully it’s okay,” said Tessa, raising her head to look at him.

“Okay and the tour doctor will review you when we get there too,” said Scott.

“Yes, I am constantly under observation,” joked Tessa.

“And you have me being all over-protective and trying to feed you, sorry. If it’s too much, I’ll back off. Or try to,” said Scott with a wry smile.

“No, you’re adorable actually. It’s not too much. It’s you. I feel loved, cared for,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You are, a lot,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him, surprised that he let her as he was still insisting on not getting her sick. She deepened the kiss and felt him pull her closer. She felt the moment he realised he shouldn’t be kissing her and he pulled away.

“Sorry, I hope you don’t get sick,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Scott….” whined Tessa.

“If you get sick on top of everything else, I’ll hate myself,” he said.

“No more kisses?” asked Tessa, all wide-eyed innocence as she pouted.

“None,” said Scott.

He shook his head, her downcast expression too much. She was playing him, he knew that, she knew she’d get her way as he couldn’t bear to see her sad. Except she had a lot more in mind than just kisses, which she made clear when he gave up and kissed her. He couldn’t deny her either, not when he needed her just as much.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, his eyes on hers.

Tessa nodded, biting her lip.

“Are…you…sure?” he asked, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“Scott,” she whined, wriggling so that she created contact between their bodies that he couldn’t ignore.

 

“You seduced me,” said Scott later, looking mock scandalized.

Tessa giggled. “Like you didn’t enjoy it,” she teased.

“Oh, I definitely enjoyed it. I was trying to protect you from getting sick though,” said Scott, kissing her bare shoulder.

“I won’t get sick,” said Tessa, snuggling against his chest.

She then moved from the bed and he made a murmur of disapproval at the loss of her warmth. He watched as she grabbed a shirt from his open suitcase and a pair of boxers.

“Put these on, we need to keep you warm,” said Tessa.

“You’re warm,” said Scott with a smile.

“You’re still sick so put these on. I’m not warm enough to keep you from getting cold. As good as it is having you like this…” she trailed off, her eyes wandering down his body. He blushed under her gaze. “We still need to keep you warm,” she finished.

“Okay,” he agreed, letting her help him get dressed.

“What about you?” he asked, looking at her naked form appreciatively.

Tessa grinned, retrieving another of his shirts and putting it on.

“I steal your shirts,” she said, getting back into bed.

“And you make them look so good,” he said with a smile.

Tessa snuggled close, kissing him and closing her eyes.

“Love you, good night,” she murmured.

“Love you, good night, T,” he said, kissing her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japan and GMP - incoming! How do they cope?


	3. Broken promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa said she'd always tell him if she didn't feel well...she lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It grew by another chapter again because this is just too interesting to stop. My journey with them continues! Thank you for all your comments and kudos, I am glad you're enjoying it!

Tessa lay on the couch in her hotel room, her head in Scott’s lap. She’d had a particularly bad morning, and Scott was stroking her hair gently. She was pale and he was getting upset seeing her so sick. He knew it was normal yet he found it so difficult to see her ill. He didn’t speak, he stroked her hair as she lay in his lap, trying her best to sleep through the nausea. In the times she did fall into slumber, he sat still, not wanting to wake her with his movements though he continually stroked her hair.

Tessa stirred, stretching and opened her eyes to see Scott looking at her with concern.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Mmm, I’m okay…for the moment,” said Tessa tiredly.

Her voice was weak, she was exhausted from being sick.

“Do you need anything? I have some ginger ale for you here,” said Scott, pointing towards the side table.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

She sat up slightly and Scott helped her take a few sips of the ginger ale, before she sighed and lay down with her head in his lap again.

“T, I’m so sorry you’re going through this,” he murmured.

“It’s normal. It’s okay,” said Tessa.

She looked up at him, sensing his worry.

“Hey, take a break. Go and relax for a bit,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“My place is right here,” said Scott.

“You’re sweet. Take a break though, please. It’s okay,” said Tessa.

“I love you, I can’t do that,” said Scott, gently caressing her cheek.

Tessa smiled. “I love you,” she said.

She moved slightly to cuddle closer in his arms.

“I guess I can’t offer you anything but my comfort,” said Scott.

“Your comfort is the best thing for me,” said Tessa.

 

The first show of Fantasy on Ice went well, everyone was having fun and the electricity in the arena made all the skaters keen to give their best.

Scott was better, his cold now gone. It was Tessa who was struggling through nausea to perform. She wouldn’t listen when he tried to tell her that they could just not perform. He tried again and again to convince her not to skate but she wouldn’t budge. And her determination meant she got through their skates, Scott wasn’t even surprised really. This was the woman who had skated when she was in so much pain she could barely walk in Vancouver.

After the closing number Tessa walked backstage with the others, waiting until the curtain was closed before pressing against Scott’s side.

“I need to sit down,” she murmured.

He got her into a nearby chair quickly, offering her water which she ignored and simply put her head down between her knees, breathing through the nausea.

For their part, the other skaters gave them space, not wanting to intrude. They knew Tessa was not well and they admired her determination to skate despite feeling ill. Seeing them, Yuzuru ran off to get the tour doctor and he came back, the doctor beside him. Scott quietly thanked him and he nodded, concern in his eyes. The doctor spoke to Tessa in a low voice and she replied saying it was nausea and dizziness that was the issue. The doctor took her into a private room for a quick examination.

Scott helped her wordlessly and stood back as the doctor started taking her blood pressure, having heard the word ‘dizziness’ for the first time. She’d told him she was nauseated, she hadn’t told him she was dizzy. If she had, she would not have been on the ice, she would not have performed, he wouldn’t have let her. She’d broken her promise, she’d promised she’d tell him if she wasn’t feeling well and she hadn’t.

Giving her something for the nausea, the doctor ordered her to rest for the evening and ordered she be reviewed again before the following night’s performance or she wouldn’t be allowed to skate on medical grounds. Scott gave her a look; at least if she didn’t speak up and took chances with her health, the doctor wasn’t taking chances.

Tessa was feeling horrible, aside from her physical symptoms, she worried Scott was angry with her and his silence was deafening. Returning to the hotel, he still hadn’t spoken and she wasn’t feeling well so didn’t try to talk to him either. She only tightly held his hand and nodded when he asked her if she was okay to walk as they got out of the bus that carried the skaters between the venue and their hotel. Getting into her room, she bit her lip as she looked at him.

“Get into bed,” he said quietly.

“I want a quick shower,” said Tessa.

He nodded, sitting down on her bed and she stepped over to him, sitting down beside him.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked.

“Go shower, T. Be careful okay?” he said, ignoring her question.

Tessa sighed, seeing he didn’t want to discuss anything right now and she nodded, heading into the shower and then getting out and getting ready for bed. She entered the room again and Scott then disappeared into the bathroom, murmuring that he was showering too as he passed her.

Tessa held back tears, settling into bed and sitting up against the pillow, waiting for Scott. He entered a few minutes later, sitting on the bed next to her. He still said nothing and Tessa sighed.

“Please say something,” she said, her voice breaking.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say. You promised you’d tell me – you promised, and you broke that promise,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’m sorry doesn’t cut it here, Tess. Dizziness? You can’t skate when you’re dizzy. Gosh, T. I can’t believe you. You should have told me!” he said, his frustration evident.

“You wouldn’t have let me skate,” murmured Tessa.

“You absolutely, 1000% would not have skated. Fuck, Tess. The first time I heard you were dizzy should not have been when you told the doctor. Fuck, I should have known. How can I protect you if you hide stuff like this?” said Scott, angry.

Tessa burst into tears. “I’m sorry!” she cried.

“I’m just upset Tess, you could have injured yourself out there. If something happens to you, I’d never forgive myself. I can’t protect you like this, I can’t never let you fall if you aren’t telling me things that are so damn important,” said Scott.

Tessa looked at him tearfully, needing his comfort. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and he sighed, holding her tightly. He kissed her cheek and pulled away so that he could see her face.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to let you down most of all. I don’t care about our commitment to the shows, I care that you’re affected by all this. I love you, I can’t let you down,” said Tessa.

“When will you understand that you are not letting me down? That’s not a possibility, T. I love you so much,” said Scott.

“You haven’t even mentioned what I’m doing to our own tour, you must have thought about it. I’m ruining everything,” sobbed Tessa.

Scott was silent for a moment.

“Our tour can happen later, it can happen in a different way. I’m not thinking about that right now. You are not letting me down, you could never let me down,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“You’re amazing, you should be angry at me and you’re not,” said Tessa.

“Why would I be angry at you? For what? For being the wonderful person that you are, for making me so happy, for making me a dad? Which of those things should I be angry about?” he asked her gently.

Tessa smiled at him tearfully. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said with a smile.

He wiped the tears off her cheeks gently and she leaned forward to kiss him.

“You forgive me?” she asked softly.

“You can’t not tell me things like that, T,” he said. “You need to tell me and you need to realize that you can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

Tessa nodded.

“I won’t hide things from you ever again,” she said.

“Are you dizzy now?” asked Scott, caressing her cheek.

“No,” said Tessa.

He looked at her disbelievingly.

“I’m not,” said Tessa. “I’m just tired, a bit of nausea but not too bad.”

“Okay. Forgiven. No secrets,” he reminded her.

“No secrets,” said Tessa. “In which case I should tell you that I am really sad I can’t just grab you and have my way with you because you’re just too gorgeous and I’m so distracted,” she added, seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood.

It worked; Scott shaking his head with a laugh.

“You rest and keep those hands to yourself. Don’t be sad, we’ll make it up to each other when you’re better,” he said.

“Okay,” she said with a smile and Scott kissed her softly.

“Get some rest,” he murmured.

Tessa snuggled in his arms, letting herself relax.

 

The doctor didn’t clear her to perform the following evening and instead, she had to watch Scott skate the opening and closing numbers without her. She tried not to let her insides twist with jealousy as she watched him be paired with a few of the singles skaters for some tricks and spins. The jealousy didn’t last long as he caught her eye and winked, with a smile just for her. She smiled back, a slight blush in her cheeks. She watched him skate with Yuzuru and Bruno in the finale with pride, he was mesmerizing. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him. She made her way backstage to find him and he grabbed her in a hug, lifting her slightly with his enthusiasm.

“You are incredible. I should sit and watch you skate more often. You’re the best,” said Tessa, proudly.

“Thanks. I missed you out there though. How are you feeling?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“I’m okay. Tired,” said Tessa.

“I’ll change and we’ll go back to the hotel,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll wait for you,” said Tessa.

He took her hand and led her to a seat.

“Sit, I won’t be long,” he said.

Tessa sat, loving how protective he was.

 

Tessa woke up during the night, feeling queasy. She went into the bathroom, closing the door. She intended to sit there for awhile, not wanting to wake Scott.

It wasn’t long before the vomiting started and she leaned over the toilet bowl, violently ill. When it continued numerous times and she wasn’t able to keep the water down that she was sipping at to try to rehydrate herself, she called for Scott. Scott woke, hearing the note of panic in her voice and jumping up from the bed, running to the bathroom door and opening it.

“T, what’s wrong?” he asked urgently.

Tessa was vomiting and it took her a few moments to reply.

“I don’t know…this is worse than usual,” said Tessa, a little bit frightened.

“How many times has this happened?” asked Scott, terrified as he looked at her, looking pale and weak.

“I’ve lost count,” murmured Tessa.

“We’re going to the hospital,” said Scott.

He got her up, calling their local interpreter who said she’d meet them at the hospital. Tessa got sick again in the car, glad that he’d thought to grab a small bin for her on the way out.

“How can you even have anything left in your stomach?” fretted Scott, panicking as he parked the car.

Tessa just shook her head weakly and he picked her up out of her seat and carried her through to emergency.

He was overcome with worry as he watched Tessa getting sick again as they waited. He held her hair back, his fingers stroking through the silky strands, hoping he could comfort her.

A doctor then entered the room and after a quick examination, started Tessa on an IV to combat the nausea. The interpreter stayed to give a run-down of Tessa’s symptoms but the doctor spoke English quite well so Scott thanked the interpreter and let her go.

Scott sat by her bedside, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead over and over. Tessa held his hand, needing the comfort of his touch. The medication made her drowsy along with alleviating the nausea and Tessa dozed, exhausted.

Tessa opened her eyes tiredly, blinking against the light in the room.

“Hey,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

He kissed her forehead softly.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I worried you,” said Tessa, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Don’t apologise. I just want you to be okay,” said Scott softly.

“I’m okay…I think,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her forehead again.

“I’m so worried, T. I’m losing my mind here,” he murmured.

Tessa didn’t have a chance to reply as a doctor came into the room.

“Early pregnancy is great, isn’t it?” commented the doctor with a wry smile.

“It’s all because of that?” asked Scott. “Are you sure? Can you do more tests?” he asked worriedly.

“Scott, calm down,” said Tessa quietly, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

“It’s all normal. Tessa has lost a lot of fluids though, so we want to keep her overnight to get her fluids back up,” said the doctor.

“The baby’s okay?” asked Tessa.

“The baby’s fine, it’s just your body adjusting to the pregnancy. Coming to the hospital when you did was the right thing to do,” said the doctor. “You can stay in this room overnight, is that okay?”

“That’s fine,” said Tessa.

The doctor left and Scott busied himself making sure she was comfortable, smoothing the blanket and continuing to place soft kisses against her forehead.

“I’m okay, Scott. Thank you,” said Tessa, trying to reassure him.

“It’s my fault you’re in here,” said Scott.

“It’s not your fault,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I got you pregnant,” said Scott quietly.

“Yes, you did. I am still thrilled and I hope you still are too,” said Tessa.

“Of course I’m happy, it’s just hard seeing you like this knowing that’s why,” said Scott.

“It’s all part of it. It’s horrible but normal,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I’m overprotective of you I know, but I can’t help it,” said Scott.

“You’re perfect,” said Tessa with a smile.

“So are you,” said Scott, having blushed. “You should get some more rest.”

“You should go back to the hotel and rest too,” said Tessa.

“I don’t think so,” said Scott.

“You won’t be comfortable here,” said Tessa.

“I’d never leave you,” said Scott.

Tessa reached for him with a smile, and he hugged her, careful of her arm attached to the IV.

Tessa soon dozed off again and Scott sat by her side, stroking her hair. Tessa woke in the early morning, finding Scott asleep. He had fallen asleep in his seat leaning over onto the bed, his head beside hers. She smiled softly, having melted at his love but very aware of how uncomfortable the position must be for him. She stroked his cheek to wake him. He stirred, opening his eyes tiredly.

“Hey handsome. Why don’t you lay down and get some more rest,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’m okay here,” said Scott.

“You’ll be sore sleeping like that,” said Tessa.

“Don’t worry, you just go back to sleep,” said Scott.

“You are impossible,” said Tessa with a sigh.

“But you still love me, right?” he asked with a smile.

“I love you so much,” said Tessa with a smile.

“And I love you,” said Scott.

 

Later that morning Tessa was allowed to go and Scott helped her out to the car, knowing she needed to rest and careful to keep his arm tightly around her.

“I want a shower,” murmured Tessa as they entered her room. “I need to freshen up.”

“Are you sure you have the strength for that? I can prepare a bath for you,” said Scott.

“I just want a shower,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Scott.

“You are so overprotective,” said Tessa. “Usually we’re up to something if we shower together but right now I’m positive that’s the furthest thing from your mind.”

“You’re right,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

She brushed her teeth twice and then allowed him to join her in the shower. He helped her bathe, washing her hair for her and wrapping her in a fluffy towel afterwards, Tessa still weak and although she wouldn’t admit it, needing his help. He carried her into the bedroom and she dressed in pajamas, barely able to face the thought of having to dry her hair. Scott saw her tiredness and he picked up her brush, brushing her hair gently and then grabbed her hair dryer, starting to dry her hair for her.

“Thank you,” said Tessa softly, as he turned off the hair dryer, her hair now dry.

“I just want to help you,” he said.

“You take such good care of me,” said Tessa.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of you?” teased Scott.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world,” smiled Tessa.

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around her, laying down with her on the bed.

“Get some rest,” he said softly.

“I love you,” she murmured tiredly.

“I love you,” said Scott.

Tessa relaxed quickly as he stroked her hair and soon was fast asleep.

 

Tessa woke, feeling the absence of Scott’s arms around her and blinked, seeing him standing by the window, stretching his aching muscles. She knew it was due to the way he’d slept by her bedside at the hospital.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” he asked, immediately going over to her, kissing her forehead.

“A bit better,” said Tessa, sitting up.

“Sit down,” she added.

Scott sat beside her, stroking her hair.

“Turn around,” said Tessa.

“What?” asked Scott.

“Just do it,” smiled Tessa.

Scott turned to face away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed and she sat up on her knees to start working on his sore muscles.

“It’s okay T, you don’t need to, you need rest,” said Scott as he realised what she was doing.

“I’m fine, I’m not doing anything difficult,” said Tessa.

“Ow,” groaned Scott as she hit a sore spot.

“Sorry, you’ve got some good knots there,” she said, kissing the spot apologetically.

“It’s okay,” said Scott.

She often massaged him and he always enjoyed it, and he relaxed further as she continued, working on the sore spots to release the knots and soon he was very relaxed under her touch.

“Thank you,” he said as she ended the massage with a kiss against his shoulder.

“Better?” she asked, as he turned to her.

“Much better,” said Scott.

 

The ongoing sickness had showed her she couldn’t perform when feeling so unwell and she sat out the remainder of the performances until their trip to Belgium and France, hoping that once they got back that she may improve. They still had weeks of touring left post their short stint in Europe and it was with excitement that she and Scott prepared for the Gold Medal Plates trip.

“I can’t wait to get to Europe, I’m glad we have a few free days alone first,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad too. But you’ll be taking it easy remember,” said Scott, tapping her nose lightly.

“I will, but we are exploring as much as we can if I feel up to it,” said Tessa.

“Of course and hopefully I can get some more food into you. Feed you Belgian waffles and hope you don’t get sick,” said Scott.

“Belgian waffles sound great!” said Tessa with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We join them in Belgium and France!


	4. Belgian Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are in Belgium and it's time for some alone time, interesting chats, waffles, Jen Reid and the rest of the GMP guests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen has come into my life - and theirs and she's just so much fun to write!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, love getting your feedback!

Tessa beamed as they entered the streets of Antwerp. They were determined to keep their sleeping schedule as normal as possible so were exploring Antwerp for a few hours before allowing themselves an early night. Since her stint in the hospital, Tessa was slightly better. She still had nausea, she ate very little but she could go days without vomiting now. Of course she had got sick on the plane to Belgium but seemed to have perked up a bit now.

She was also patient with Scott’s numerous questions regarding how she was feeling, if she was dizzy, if she was hungry or thirsty. She had kept her word too about telling him exactly how she felt so she’d let him know if she was tired, she’d told him with plenty of time that she was nauseated on the plane and he’d helped her to the bathroom. She told him what she felt like eating – again bread, plain biscuits or crackers. He’d packed those for her. He’d packed food in his carry-on so that Tessa could snack whenever she wanted. She was grateful, she was so loved and well looked after that it made her heart burst with happiness.

“It’s so beautiful!” said Tessa, grinning like a little kid at Christmas.

“Yeah, it is,” said Scott.

Scott knew she loved the culture and architecture of Europe and he was glad to see her well – for the most part. She was still pale, but her enthusiasm was palpable. Together they wandered the streets, stopping in any shops that Tessa found interesting and looking at the architecture of old buildings and churches. The sweet smell of Belgian waffles assaulted them as they walked past a shop and Tessa stopped.

“Can we?” she asked as he turned to see why she’d stopped.

“Of course,” said Scott, happy to see that she wanted to eat something.

They each got a Belgian waffle take-away, to munch on as they walked. Tessa bit into it carefully, a bit wary of food lately since she kept getting so sick. She waited awhile between the first few bites and then seeming to decide it was okay, she happily munched on the rest, savouring the sweet waffle and chocolate sauce. Scott was on edge though, worried she’d soon be vomiting again but he relaxed slightly as he saw her enjoying the waffle.

“Stop it,” said Tessa, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

“Ow,” he said, pretending to be injured.

Tessa fixed him with a disbelieving look. “That did not hurt,” she said with a smile.

“It didn’t,” he confirmed with a laugh.

“Stop what?” he asked.

“Don’t watch me eat,” she said with a blush.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just relieved you are eating, even if it’s only dessert. Can I get you another one?” he asked.

“I know I’ve worried you. No, maybe later. I am okay for now,” said Tessa with a smile. “It’s delicious.”

She popped the last bite into her mouth with a smile and he laughed. Sweets were not his thing as much but he finished his too as they started walking back towards the hotel for a rest.

“I can’t wait to explore some more. Time with you before GMP starts is the best,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m glad we came earlier,” agreed Scott.

“You’re supposed to say you love time with me before GMP starts too,” said Tessa, mock pouting.

“It goes without saying that I love you and love spending time with you before GMP starts,” said Scott with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight against him.

“That’s better,” said Tessa with a smile.

 

“What…are you….” mumbled Scott sleepily, as he woke up to find Tessa undressing him. She’d been trying to get his shirt off when he woke up and still barely awake, he moved enough so that she could pull the shirt over his head.

“Mmm,” mumbled Tessa, now busy removing his boxers.

Scott had now woken up enough to know exactly what she was doing and he caressed her cheek.

“T…” he began.

“I’m taking full advantage of any time I don’t feel horrible. I feel good and I need you,” murmured Tessa as she kissed along his jawline and dipped down to his neck.

“Don’t you want me?” she murmured, peppering his chest with kisses and looking up at him.

“Come here,” said Scott.

Tessa moved up his body and settled next to him.

“Could I ever not want you? What kind of question is that, T?” he asked gently, caressing both cheeks as he looked at her.

“You might not, you’ve seen me sick so much lately,” said Tessa in a small voice.

“I want you always, nothing changes that. I’m not just here for the easy parts, T. I’m here for the hard parts, I’m here to look after you and love you always,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, kissing him.

“When I start showing and get big and fat,” she started, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

“You’ll be absolutely adorable and the most beautiful woman ever,” said Scott immediately.

“I love you,” said Tessa, having blushed.

“Are you sure you feel okay?” asked Scott, his fingers running through her hair.

Tessa nodded and Scott needed no further invitation, his lips crashing onto hers. She sighed against his lips, pulling herself as close as possible.

 

The rays of light filtered into the hotel room from the large window. The block out curtains were open, leaving the thin white curtain underneath drawn. Daylight found them still awake, both sitting up with Tessa on his lap, the sheet around their waists. Laughter and words of love briefly interrupted languid kisses as neither could get enough of the other.

“So, that was…quite a night,” murmured Tessa, nibbling against his throat where a mark she’d left him earlier was already visible.

“I’ll say, I need to rest to recover,” said Scott softly, not resting at all as he stroked her bare back, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands.

He nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses against her skin and she moved her head to give him better access.

“Are we starting again?” giggled Tessa.

“Maybe, you up for it, Virtch?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Tessa rolled her hips against him in response, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

“We’ve made a late start to the day so what do you want to see first?” asked Scott, as they exited the hotel.

“The inside of the hotel room again?” teased Tessa, nuzzling his neck.

“T!” said Scott, looking both shocked and in awe of her boldness.

“Won’t you regret not getting out and seeing Antwerp?” he asked.

“Yeah, I suppose I would,” agreed Tessa. “All your fault being so irresistible.”

“My fault?” laughed Scott. “Says the irresistible beauty,” he teased.

Tessa grinned, squeezing him in a side hug, both arms around his waist. He kissed her hair and smiled at her.

“Well, where are we exploring?” he asked.

“This way!” said Tessa, taking his hand and dragging him off to the right. “Let’s go see the sculptures at Middelheimpark.”

“Let’s go,” said Scott with a grin.

She looked at her phone for the directions and they set off, soon finding themselves in a beautiful park with numerous sculptures.

Strolling through the park, Scott had his hands in his pockets, careful not to touch Tessa too much in public.

“Are you okay, T?” he asked as she studied a sculpture.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa with an easy smile.

She linked her arm through his, her smile making him relax too.

“We’re in public,” he murmured, in warning.

“I’d be surprised if anyone even knows who we are here. Besides…it’s going to have to come out. I’ll be showing in a few months. I don’t want rumours surrounding this. I’m having a baby with an amazing man after all,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“I’m very lucky,” said Scott with a smile. “We should probably talk about something else too,” he added, raking a hand through his hair, shifting his stance nervously and looking at the ground.

“What is it?” asked Tessa, squeezing his arm.

“Uh…you know…um…we could...get married maybe,” he said, saying the last part very fast and finally looking up at her.

A frown crossed Tessa’s face. “I don’t want you to want that just because I’m pregnant,” she said quietly.

“I don’t want that just because you’re pregnant, T,” he said, shaking his head.

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “But it’s still because we’re having a baby,” she said.

“No, it isn’t. I wanted it well before we ever found out you’re pregnant. Does it make it faster? Yeah. But that doesn’t mean it’s just because of the baby,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled and lightly kissed his cheek, her lips lingering and placing another kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“We can talk about that. It would be nice,” she said shyly.

Scott grinned, relieved that she hadn’t flat out said no to the idea.

“Uh, so, um, should we keep walking?” asked Tessa, now the one lost for words.

He grinned. “Sure.”

They walked on and he felt Tessa’s hand against his fingers, her touch gentle as she threaded her fingers through his. He gently squeezed her hand in response.

 

“I am so tired,” complained Tessa, a few days later. She leaned against his shoulder. They’d already met their fellow GMP companions and some of the group were planning to get together after a bit of a rest.

“Get some sleep,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Are you going out?” asked Tessa.

“No, I’ll rest for a bit too,” said Scott.

“You can if you want to,” said Tessa.

“I’m okay, really. I prefer spending time with you,” said Scott.

He pulled her down to a laying position and she got comfortable, snuggling close to him.

“Love you,” murmured Tessa.

“Love you too,” said Scott.

Soon Tessa was asleep and Scott dozed for a bit too, waking to the sound of a message on Tessa’s phone. He looked at her, she hadn’t stirred and he grabbed her phone to put it on silent. He saw a message from Jen and opened it up. He smiled, seeing that Jen was asking Tessa if she wanted to catch up for a drink at the hotel bar. He started to reply, letting Jen know that Tessa was napping. He added his name so that Jen would know it was him replying and not Tessa and pressed send. He received a reply a few moments later: _Okay, thanks for letting me know – Jen_

He carefully settled next to Tessa again and she stirred, moving closer to him in her sleep and he smiled, picking up the hand she had on his chest and kissing it. He fell asleep again and it was Tessa who woke, a soft smile gracing her features as she saw Scott next to her. She reached out to gently trace her finger around his face, admiring his handsome features.

“Are you watching me sleep?” mumbled Scott, without opening his eyes.

“What if I am?” countered Tessa.

He smiled lazily. “You love me.”

“Yes, I do,” said Tessa with a smile.

He opened his eyes, kissing her forehead softly.

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

“I slept well,” said Tessa, stretching her arms above her head.

“It’s almost time for dinner. We should get ready,” said Tessa, checking the time.

“Come shower with me,” she said, moving to get up.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that will save us time,” he said with a smirk.

“No, it won’t. Now move it,” said Tessa serenely.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, getting up and going into the bathroom with Tessa, where they eventually got around to showering and then got ready for the group dinner.

“What’s a good excuse for why I won’t be drinking at any of these things?” asked Tessa as she finished putting her hair into a pretty side braid.

“Uh, you don’t like the taste of it? We’re touring and we have restrictions?” suggested Scott, who was dressed and ready in a crisp white button up shirt and black trousers.

“That’ll do,” said Tessa.

“Let’s hope no one starts any rumours as to why I’m not drinking,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Let’s hope not,” said Scott.

Dinner ended up being a lively affair and many people wanted to talk to them. To be able to interact with everyone, they sat separately and Scott was quite distracted trying to ensure Tessa was okay. She only picked at her meal and in fact was feeling nauseated again.

Tessa got up and saw Scott throw her a concerned look. She briefly stopped by him, leaning down to murmur into his ear that she was fine but was feeling ill and was going to the bathroom. Inside the ladies bathroom, she leaned against the sink, willing away the nausea. She took a few deep breaths and was concentrating on somehow calming her stomach when the door opened and Jen Reid came in.

“Tessa!” exclaimed Jen. “It’s great being here isn’t it!”

Tessa nodded, concentrating very hard on not losing the minimal amount of dinner she’d had.

“Are you alright?” asked Jen, sensing that something was wrong.

“I’m okay, something I ate hasn’t agreed with me,” said Tessa.

“Do you want me to get Scott?” asked Jen, concerned as she looked at Tessa’s pale face.

Tessa shook her head. “No, it’s okay.”

Jen let her be and returned to the table, noticing Scott was not his usual self. He was distracted she saw, apparently looking to see if Tessa was back. She knew the line, she knew the story they told the world, though she privately hoped they’d realise there was more and each time she saw them, she hoped that something would be different. She had to wonder as she saw Scott getting increasingly antsy. He got up, heading towards the bathrooms himself. He realised that he needed to send one of the women in though, to see if Tessa was okay and suddenly Jen appeared. She'd followed him, knowing he was checking on Tessa. She narrowed her eyes. Seeing him so agitated was unusual, he was normally the life of the party and here he was hanging around the hallway outside the bathrooms looking worried.

“Have you seen Tessa?” asked Scott.

“I saw her in the bathroom earlier,” replied Jen.

“How long ago?” asked Scott.

“It’s been awhile,” said Jen.

“Can you please see if she’s inside?” asked Scott.

“Sure. Uh, she wasn’t feeling well earlier. She said that she must have eaten something that didn’t agree with her,” said Jen.

Inside, Tessa was leaning against the bench, still nauseated and she’d lost the battle and vomited once already. She was now just waiting it out, unwilling to leave the quiet bathroom. If she got sick again, she needed to be there, so she stayed rather than returning to the dinner.

“Oh. Can you check on her please?” asked Scott worriedly.

“Sure,” said Jen, going inside the bathroom, her suspicions high as she considered how worried Scott was outside.

She opened the door and Scott heard her talking to Tessa, who was indeed inside. Tessa then exited the bathroom with Jen, giving him a weak smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well,” she offered, by way of explanation.

“Do you need to go back to the hotel?” asked Scott.

“Probably. You have a good night and I’ll see you both tomorrow,” said Tessa.

“You shouldn’t go back to the hotel alone, Tess,” said Jen, shaking her head.

“I’ll take you,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Tessa quietly.

She said goodbye to Jen, grabbed her bag and let Scott lead her out of the restaurant.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as they walked outside.

“It’s okay, never apologise,” Scott assured her.

“I’m ruining your evening. You should go back inside and mingle with everyone,” said Tessa, stopping.

“No. You’re not ruining my evening. You make every day better, Tess,” said Scott.

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek and she smiled, enjoying his gentle touch.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” said Tessa.

“I do now that you’ve told me,” teased Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back though? I can get a taxi.”

“T, let’s go,” said Scott, rolling his eyes at her and kissing her forehead.

Unbeknownst to them, Jen had wandered out to the entrance of the restaurant to make sure that Tessa was okay and had witnessed the entire tender exchange. Her eyes were wide, a grin having formed on her face.

 

Back at the hotel, Tessa got ready for bed and settled down to sleep -  or try to. She wasn’t really sleepy yet and she’d napped earlier. Scott joined her, having got ready for bed too and she cuddled against his chest, sighing.

“I’m so tired of being sick,” said Tessa.

“I know, I wish I could make it better,” said Scott.

“You make every day better,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa kissed his cheek and moved slightly to see his face.

“I’m not sleepy. Want to watch a movie?” asked Tessa.

“Sure,” said Scott.

He sat up, pulling Tessa up with him and arranged the pillows for them to lean on. He leaned over to the cabinet near the bed as Tessa searched for something to watch on the television, pulling out a packet of plain crackers.

“Here, you haven’t eaten much,” said Scott.

“I’m not sure my stomach can even handle that right now, but thank you,” said Tessa, eyeing the crackers warily.

Scott placed a bottle of water on the bedside table and went over to the mini-fridge, pulling out some fresh ginger.

“What are you doing?” asked Tessa.

“Making ginger tea,” said Scott.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“Because it could help with your nausea,” said Scott.

He turned to start slicing it, having put the kettle on to boil and he felt Tessa come up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist, her head against his shoulder.

“You’re the best, you look after me so well,” said Tessa, touched by how thoughtful he was.

Scott kissed her hair and then let the ginger steep in the boiling water.

“I’d need an actual stove top to do this properly but we’ll try like this. Hotel room version,” said Scott.

“I'm sure it will be fine. When did you buy ginger?” asked Tessa.

“You were napping, I googled to find some online articles about things to do for morning sickness and went and got a few things for you,” said Scott, shrugging.

Tessa dropped her arms from around his waist, stepping forward so she could see him. She couldn’t find the words to share her emotion with him in that moment and she only pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re the best, ever,” said Tessa. “No pregnant woman in the world is as looked after as I am.”

Scott blushed as she pulled back. “I’m glad,” he said.

Tessa then looked in the mini fridge, seeing there were lemons also.

“You can sniff them or put them in water as well,” said Scott.

“And you’re meant to eat often. Small meals or snacks,” he added.

He opened the cabinet in the tiny kitchenette and pulled out a bag full of dry snacks such as nuts, crackers and chips.

“Any of this appetising to you right now?” asked Scott.

Tessa grabbed the packet of almonds and kissed him tenderly.

“I know I keep telling you, but you really are the absolute best,” she said.

“I know,” smiled Scott, kissing her forehead.

“That looks like it has some colour. Let’s leave it for a bit and then I can re-heat it to drink it,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

They settled back on the bed and Tessa opened the packet of almonds and bit into one, munching on it as she offered the packet to Scott. He took a few and then Tessa continued munching on them as they watched a movie she’d found on the television. Scott got up and reheated the tea that had now darkened in colour and handed it to her.

“Fresh ginger tastes so much better,” said Tessa as she had a sip.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

 

Tessa felt well enough the next morning to get ready for the group cycle they were going on and Scott’s jaw dropped as he saw her dressed in her Adidas exercise clothes as he got out of the shower. He stepped into the room, a towel around his waist, beads of water still on his chest.

Tessa turned from the mirror as she’d been putting in her earrings, shamelessly checking him out. Scott smirked and dressed, knowing Tessa was watching.

“Why are you dressed in that?” he asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

“Cycling and promoting Adidas at the same time,” smiled Tessa.

“You’re doing what?” asked Scott.

“Everyone’s doing the cycle,” said Tessa.

“You don’t eat enough to actually have the energy for these things, Tess,” said Scott.

“I feel okay,” shrugged Tessa.

“I’m not even in the same group as you to keep an eye on you, T,” said Scott.

They had adopted the divide and conquer notion of dividing their time with the group so that they were able to mingle with more people. It was part of their obligation and they took their roles seriously.

“Try to relax and enjoy yourself today, please,” said Tessa.

“Damn it, Tess. How do you expect to be able to cycle when you hardly eat enough to get enough nutrition in the first place?” asked Scott.

“Scott…” said Tessa, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m trying to protect you, T,” he murmured.

“I know. And I promise you, my phone will be on me, I will let you know how I am. I will stop if I can’t do it. I promised you I wouldn’t hide if I didn’t feel well and I am keeping that promise,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott, against his better judgement but he knew that Tessa was determined and trusted that she would know her limits.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, kissing him.

Together, they met the group, having a light breakfast before heading out. They had two groups, Tessa in the same group as Jen. The group talked and laughed, excited about the morning’s activities. Tessa sat next to Scott, having some lightly buttered toast and a handful of nuts. She had packed some nuts and crackers to take with her for various snack stops throughout the morning. She also had a bottle full of cold ginger tea.

“Be careful okay,” murmured Scott as the group started getting up.

“I will,” said Tessa.

She squeezed his hand under the table, wishing she could kiss him but knowing there were numerous eyes on them at all times.

“See you later,” said Tessa.

“See you,” he echoed.

She put on her jacket and headed out with her group and Scott joined his group, trying not to worry.

Tessa took the cycle easy, everyone kept a leisurely pace and she felt well enough to enjoy it, only wishing that Scott was with her.

As the group stopped for a quick break, she pulled out her bottle of ginger tea, having some before putting it away.

“Are you feeling better today?” asked Jen, stopping beside her.

“Oh yes, much better,” said Tessa, turning to smile brightly at Jen.

“I’m glad. It’s been a good morning so far,” said Jen.

“It’s a beautiful day for a cycle,” agreed Tessa.

“We’ll deserve a good lunch at the end of this,” smiled Jen.

“For sure,” said Tessa with a smile.

Soon both groups met up and Scott was glad to see that Tessa looked well. She’d texted him several times, assuring him she was fine. He struggled not to go over and hug her but Tessa made her way over to him, pulling him into a quick hug.

“How was it?” she asked, trying to act nonchalant.

“It was good,” said Scott. “How was the ride with your group?”

“It was fun,” said Tessa.

He searched her eyes, his silent question clear. Tessa slightly nodded, indicating she was fine. They accompanied everyone to the restaurant for lunch, the chatter and laughter in the group high after the morning of cycling and taking in the sights.

Meal time was a struggle for Tessa, it was hard to hide from those around her that she simply couldn’t eat so she would order meals, take very few bites and then play it off as not being hungry.

She texted Scott to meet her at the back of the restaurant by the bathrooms and then got up. He saw her text, seeing she was already up and walking towards the back. A door led outside where the bathrooms were, a decorative partition with colourful flowers growing on it hiding it from passers-by. Scott got up, following her and saw Tessa peeking out from behind the door of the disabled bathroom. She pulled him in, closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” she said, with a smile.

“Hi, what’s with the secret rendezvous request?” he asked with a smile.

Tessa kissed him, and he pulled her closer, smiling against her lips.

“Hmm, now that’s a hi I can definitely appreciate,” he murmured.

Tessa grinned. “I missed you and needed a few moments with you alone. Can you blame me?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“No, can never blame you for that,” he smiled.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa.

“What did you order?” he asked.

“A salad,” said Tessa.

“Can you eat that?” asked Scott.

“I’ll find out,” said Tessa, making a face.

“Poor T,” said Scott, kissing her forehead and following it with a tender kiss against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let go.

“We better get back, people may notice,” said Scott, giving her a few more gentle kisses.

“Okay,” said Tessa. “Wait, one more kiss,” she added with a grin.

 Scott chuckled, obliging her wish as he kissed her, leaving her longing for more as they parted.

“Okay, let’s go,” said Scott.

Tessa let him leave first and then followed a few moments later. Scott had sat down when she slowly made her way back to the table and took her seat.

Their meals arrived and Tessa picked at the salad, taking a few tentative bites. Jen watched her from across the table, mentally taking note. When the wine was poured for everyone, Tessa didn’t have time to intercept the waiter from pouring her a glass but she asked for a glass of soda water with lemon which was brought to her promptly. Scott was a few places down from her at the table and she texted him to make it less obvious.

_Want the wine? – T_

She didn’t get a response, but Scott appeared behind her, swiftly taking the wine and returning to his seat. She tried to hide a smile, taking another bite of her salad and sipping her soda water.

“Letting Scott steal the wine?” asked Jen, having noticed the interaction.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa, trying to laugh it off. “Better him than me, it’s a bit of a waste on me.”

“It’s good,” said Jen, raising her glass. “You can’t be in Europe and not try the wine!”

“Maybe,” said Tessa, having a sip of her soda water.

 

“Jen seems to have made it her mission to watch us,” said Tessa as they returned to her hotel room.

“Really? I haven’t noticed. She’s just friendly,” said Scott.

“I think she’s suspicious,” said Tessa.

“About what?” asked Scott.

“Us,” said Tessa.

“I don’t think so, but we’ll keep an eye on her, sure,” said Scott.

He truly hadn’t noticed anything unusual, they’d known Jen for years, but Tessa was worried that they’d raised her suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Tessa deal with the boat ride and what does Jen see that confirms her suspicions?


	5. Cruising the River Scheldt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her laughter rang out, making him smile as she enjoyed the dance and she pouted when the rest of the group moved on and they had to follow. Jen had been nearby surreptitiously taking a few photos of them which she then sent as a message to Tessa’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for the interest, comments and kudos!

The GMP guests were enjoying the cruise, drinks flowed and guests danced to the music on board. It was a fun filled afternoon. They were quickly on the way to being drunk, tipsy and boisterous.

Tessa was standing outside on the deck, her eyes closed, feeling the wind on her face. She breathed in the crisp air, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She had tried to remain inside but she couldn’t, only outside did the nausea dissipate a bit. Scott was inside at that moment, she’d forced him to go spend time inside so he, at least, could be there to mingle as they were supposed to.

“Everyone inside, we’re doing toasts!” came a yell.

Tessa steeled herself and went in, meeting Scott at the door who handed her a soda water with lemon.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Sure,” said Tessa, managing a smile.

Now that she was back inside, she felt the motion of the boat a little too much. She settled in a spot by the wall and Scott stood beside her, his hand rubbing circles on her lower back comfortingly. He didn’t even care who saw in that moment, he only cared that Tessa was struggling with nausea and he wanted to comfort her.

Tessa listened to the speeches, many people were laughing and raising their glasses, but she felt very close to vomiting in that moment. She tried to concentrate on breathing through it.

“Scott,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he responded, concern in his eyes as he looked at her pale face.

“Help me get to the bathroom please,” she said quietly.

He wordlessly led her towards the bathrooms, his hand on the small of her back. Next thing he knew, Tessa had leaned heavily against him and he panicked as he realised she was feeling faint. He got her into the bathroom, gently seating her by the wall and frantically wetting some paper towels.

“T,” he said urgently.

He gently wet her face with the paper towels, trying to remove the clamminess from her skin.

“Shit,” he said as she didn’t respond, her eyes half closed.

“Tess! Stay with me here,” he begged.

“I’m okay…I got dizzy. I still need to throw up,” said Tessa, after a few moments.

“If you think I’m letting you out of my sight, even to throw up, you’ve got another thing coming,” said Scott, terrified.

She didn’t have the energy to argue with him as he got her into a cubicle and she proceeded to bring up the minimal amount that was in her stomach. He wordlessly rubbed her back, not needing to hold her hair as she had it tied up and out of her face.

“Is it over?” he asked, as Tessa moved and rested her back against him.

“I think so,” said Tessa shakily.

Her skin was clammy and he kissed her forehead, helping her up and back into the area by the sinks where he let her rest against the wall again.

“Where’s my bag?” she murmured.

“I don’t care where your bag is right now, T,” he snapped, desperately wetting paper towels again so that he could wipe them over her clammy skin.

“I’m sorry,” said Tessa in a small voice.

“No, T. No, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” he said, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his.

“I’m so sorry. I’m just really scared right now, you nearly passed out on me. I’m terrified here. I need to get you to a doctor,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I don’t need a doctor, it was just a dizzy spell. Normal,” said Tessa. “And apology accepted. I know you’re scared, I’m sorry to do that to you.”

“It’s okay, T. We’re a team, always. I’m here for anything you need,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Why do you need your bag?” he asked her.

“So I can freshen up and not look as bad as I feel,” said Tessa with a wry smile.

“You still look perfect to me,” said Scott, again wiping the paper towel over her face.

“I know,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll get you your bag,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “What if you pass out while I’m gone?” he asked, worry in his eyes.

“It’s passed now. I’m not feeling faint,” said Tessa.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure,” said Tessa.

“I’ll be as quick as possible,” said Scott.

He handed her his phone from his pocket.

“If you feel anything at all, anything that you shouldn’t be feeling, you call someone. Call your number because I’ll have your bag or one of the others. Understood?” he said.

Tessa nodded and with a kiss on top of her head, he left.

He had no idea where she’d left her bag and looked around. Then he spotted it, grabbing it quickly, practically ignoring anyone who greeted him in his haste and rushing back to Tessa.

“Hey,” said Tessa as he returned, half terrified he wouldn’t find her conscious.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, dropping to his knees by her side and unzipping her bag.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“It’s okay, you hardly know the difference between foundation and powder so let me,” smiled Tessa.

His concern was heart-warming but she was also worried, he looked ready to keel over himself, his face white.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she murmured, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. “I’m okay.”

He practically burst into tears, so upset that she was dealing with all this. He had never realised how bad this part of pregnancy was. He had only thought of a happy, glowing Tessa when he thought of her pregnant, but she was suffering daily and it killed him.

Tessa saw the sadness in his eyes and caressed his cheek, trying to reassure him. He kissed her hand and helped her up. She took out an array of products from her bag and he hovered only to make sure she was sturdy on her feet.

He then watched her remove make up with a make up wipe, brush her teeth, rinse with a tiny mouthwash and reapply some light makeup. He had no idea she had all these travel sized products in her bag. He could see already she was more comfortable just being able to freshen up.

“You’re white as a sheet, are you passing out on me?” she asked.

“I had no idea it would be this hard on you,” he said, his voice breaking, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, Scott. It’s okay, it’s all normal. I promise I’d tell you if something wasn’t right. I’m so sorry this is hurting you. You’re amazing, I am always so well looked after. Yes, this part of it sucks but I’m still the luckiest woman in the world. You love me, you take such good care of me. I’m so lucky,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

Scott managed a smile. “I love you so much.”

Tessa wiped his tears away gently and wrapped her arms around him, syncing their breathing as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

“I love you so much. It grows every single day,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

He blushed lightly. “It grows for me too,” he said.

Tessa grinned, lightly kissing his cheek.

“Let’s go, I need some water,” said Tessa.

“We’ll get you well hydrated,” said Scott.

Tessa made sure she had everything in her bag and nodded, leaving the bathroom, Scott’s arm around her waist. They were lucky that no one had come in during that time, or they’d have had a lot of explaining to do. He didn’t let go of her but she wriggled away as they re-entered the main area and he rolled his eyes. She shot him an apologetic look and he made sure she was comfortably seated at the bar. He proceeded to order several small items off the menu, anything that Tessa could try.

Of all things, she ended up happily munching on the small dessert platter and he sighed, at least knowing she was getting something into her. She also sipped water, and they took a full bottle of water with them as they went back outside. Tessa settled onto a bench and took a deep breath, feeling better in the open air.

“There you are!” exclaimed a voice.

“Hi Jen,” said Scott.

“You missed the speeches and singing,” said Jen with a laugh. “Where were you?”

“Oh, around,” said Tessa, with a shrug.

Jen noted how close Scott was sitting to her, his features though were clouded with concern. He was an open book and right now he was nervous, he looked worried.

“Is everything okay?” asked Jen.

“Fine, just getting some air,” said Tessa.

Scott tried to relax too and fortunately a few of the lively guests burst through the door and staggered their way past, singing off key to a song none of them recognised.

Jen laughed and Tessa had giggled too. Scott laughed, glad for the distraction as he too now felt that Jen was suspicious about them.

“You two are way too sober, considering,” teased Jen. “Let’s do shots!” she said excitedly.

“Jen,” said Scott in protest.

“Come on,” said Jen, disappearing and then returning with a tray of three shots.

She handed one to Scott, then Tessa and then raised her own.

“Bottom’s up!” she said.

Scott swallowed it, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. Tessa had left hers on the bench next to her, causing Jen to raise her eyebrows.

“You don’t want it?” she asked.

“I’m fine, I don’t really like alcohol,” said Tessa.

“More for us,” said Jen. “Scott?” she asked.

"I’m done, no more for me, thanks,” said Scott, needing to stay sober to properly look after Tessa.

“Mine then,” said Jen, taking the little glass as Tessa handed it over and downing it.

Thankfully, Johnny popped his head out then, looking for Jen.

“See you inside!” she said to them, following him inside.

“Thank you,” said Tessa softly.

“For what?” asked Scott.

“Being you,” said Tessa.

“How many times do I need to tell you, I never need to be thanked,” said Scott with a smile.

“I will keep thanking you regardless. I always want you to know how much I love and appreciate you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott smiled. “Noted.”

 

The party inside was filled with singing and dancing, much of the dancing drunken by that stage and still Tessa and Scott remained outside. Tessa because being out on the deck made her feel better and Scott because he was so worried, he wouldn’t leave her side.

At some point Jen looked outside and noticed they weren’t sitting on the bench. She wondered if they were walking around the deck. Shaking her head, she headed towards the bathrooms. It was empty. Upon exiting, she happened to glance to her right. There was a small window there at the end of the hall.  She did a double take as she realised that Tessa and Scott were out there.

They appeared to be talking, both smiling, and Jen smirked. There were actually a few things she was suspicious about. Their relationship status was one, but she also wondered why Tessa appeared so pale, why she barely ate anything at all and why Scott was no longer the life of the party. He was an extrovert, always laughing and having fun. With beers flowing, he was usually the one keeping the party going. Today, he was totally sober as far as she could tell and staying by Tessa’s side.

She was about to turn away, feeling bad for watching them without their knowledge – though to be fair, the window was right there. That’s when she saw it. Scott leaned in and kissed Tessa for one brief moment. He then leaned his forehead against hers as Tessa smiled. Jen nearly squealed with excitement before turning away from the window and returning to the main room. She tried to contain herself, to stop herself bringing it up the first chance she got. Instead she decided to go out and ask Tessa to go inside and dance. She had a suspicion that she was now certain was correct and decided to test it out. Tessa was now outside alone, Scott at the bar getting some snacks and more water for Tessa.

“Hi, Tess! Come inside and dance with us,” said Jen, pulling Tessa’s arm.

“I’d love to, Jen. I can’t right now but maybe later,” said Tessa.

“Tess, we’ll be docking soon, come dance!” insisted Jen.

“Jen, I really would love to but maybe when we get back on dry land. It’s better out here than inside. Feeling a bit sea sick,” said Tessa.

“I didn’t know you got sea sick,” said Jen, her eyes narrowed.

Tessa didn't reply.

“Okay, I’ll keep you company then,” said Jen, sitting down as Tessa tried not to sigh. She loved Jen, she really did, but she just didn’t have the energy for much of anything.

“I saw Scott inside, chatting up a blonde,” said Jen, with a laugh.

Tessa whipped her head around and stared at Jen. Realising her reaction, she swallowed and tried to act unaffected. Jen smirked, her plan so far having worked.

“Uh, that’s nice,” she said.

“I’m just kidding, he’s at the bar getting some food and more _non-alcoholic_ drinks,” said Jen, emphasising the words.

Tessa said nothing, nodding.

“Okay, let’s see if I’ve got this right. Sick today, sick a few days ago, pale, not much of an appetite,” listed Jen, making Tessa internally squirm.

“Not drinking alcohol either,” added Jen, looking down at the empty water glass beside Tessa.

“It’s almost as if…” said Jen, trailing off.

“Almost as if what?” asked Tessa, annoyed now.

Jen paused. “Almost as if you were pregnant.”

Tessa laughed, shaking her head.

“Am I wrong?” asked Jen.

Tessa took a few moments to respond. She could lie and say that yes, Jen was wrong. Or she could admit the truth.

“Okay, Jen,” she said, defeated.

Jen looked at Tessa suspiciously.

“Okay so you’ve noticed a few things,” said Tessa. “I am pregnant…”

Jen sucked in a breath, shocked that her theory was correct. Tessa glared at her and continued.

“But it’s early days and no one knows and if anyone finds out, I’ll know it came from you,” said Tessa.

“Of course, Tessa, you’re my friend, of course I wouldn’t tell anyone,” said Jen.

Tessa nodded. “Thanks Jen.”

“Does Scott know?” asked Jen.

Tessa nodded.

“Is Scott the father?” asked Jen, going a step further.

Tessa nodded, a blush entering her cheeks.

Jen beamed, giving her a hug.

“I am so happy for you both,” said Jen.

Scott stepped out onto the deck, seeing Jen sitting with Tessa. He held water and a plate of snacks, bite size sweets and savouries, hoping to get Tessa to eat something.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi Scott,” said Jen.

“Hi,” said Tessa, unsure how to tell him that Jen had guessed their secret.

Jen smiled brightly. “Okay, so let’s see what tips I can give you because my pregnancies were horrible,” she said.

Scott stared at Jen, then at Tessa.

“Sit down Scott,” said Tessa.

He sat next to her, giving her the plate and she thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Jen smiled at them both.

“I’m missing something, right?” he asked warily.

“It was me, Scott. I guessed, and Tessa told me the news,” said Jen.

“Right, okay,” said Scott. “We’ll blame you if it comes out,” he added warningly.

“I’ve already been sworn to secrecy,” said Jen.

“Look – I could see Tessa struggling and I put two and two together. I can help you if you’ll let me. All these meals on this trip must be very hard, considering,” said Jen.

“Yes, they have been,” said Tessa.

“She nearly passed out on me earlier,” said Scott, now glad to have someone else to talk to about things.

“Not eating?” asked Jen.

“Not much,” said Tessa. “I can’t really handle much of anything. I have good and bad days though, mostly bad.”

She picked up one of the snacks on the plate Scott had brought out and bit into it, chewing slowly and swallowing.

“This one here is literally the best, I am so well looked after,” said Tessa with a smile, nudging Scott with her shoulder.

Jen smiled, seeing Scott blush at Tessa’s praise.

“I can tell he’s looking after you very well,” said Jen.

“I’m doing my best,” said Scott, still blushing.

“You’re perfect,” said Tessa, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling against him for a few moments.

“Like I didn’t know you’d be adorable like this when it finally happened,” teased Jen.

Tessa and Scott both laughed.

 

The boat soon returned to dock and everyone piled out, some more stable on their feet than others. The day had turned to dusk and the group all made their way back to the hotel for some rest and then a late dinner. As they walked, they came across a street musician, people dancing and having fun in the street. Some of the party joined in and Tessa pulled Scott’s hand.

“Dance with me,” she said, her eyes sparkling.

“I’d love to,” he replied with a smile.

He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but her eyes were bright, and she was already moving to the music, so he relaxed, taking her hands and twirling her in time with the music.

Her laughter rang out, making him smile as she enjoyed the dance and she pouted when the rest of the group moved on and they had to follow. Jen had been nearby surreptitiously taking a few photos of them which she then sent as a message to Tessa’s phone.

“Jen!” said Tessa as she opened the message and saw the photos.

Jen walked by with Johnny, winking at them as she passed.

Scott looked at the photos as Tessa opened them.

“She’s the paparazzi. But they’re nice photos,” he said.

“She is and they’re very nice,” said Tessa.

“I’ll dance with you anytime, remember,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“I’ll take you up on that,” said Tessa. “Maybe a nice slow dance next time.”

“That can be arranged,” said Scott with a smile.


	6. Going to France?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, you okay?” he asked gently.
> 
> “I just want to go home,” sobbed Tessa, turning and curling her body around him, sobbing against his chest.

Scott woke on the morning of the bus trip to France. Bleary eyed, he looked towards the clock beside the bed. It was still early, before sunrise. He rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. Something had woken him, but he wasn’t quite sure what. Then he realised – he could hear Tessa vomiting in the adjoining bathroom.

He pushed back the covers and got up quickly, making his way over to the bathroom where he tried the door. It was unlocked and he opened it, rushing to Tessa’s side and grabbing her hair, brushing it back as he sat by her until it was over. Tessa then leaned back against him tiredly, bursting into tears.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked gently.

“I just want to go home,” sobbed Tessa, turning and curling her body around him, sobbing against his chest.

Scott’s heart broke. She was a fighter, he knew that. The fact that she’d competed in Vancouver when she could barely walk from pain was testament to that. He couldn’t bear to see her so sick though, it was always tough to see Tessa in tears or in pain. Now though, when they’d moved so far forward in their relationship, it physically pained him to see her so ill. Her sobs made his heart hurt, he wanted nothing more than to take away her sickness and sadness.   

“I’m so tired, just so tired,” she said, her sobs quieting as he stroked her back comfortingly, kissing her hair and telling her over and over that it was all okay.

“It’s okay, we can go home. It’s all okay,” murmured Scott comfortingly.

He knew she was tired, she’d been sick for weeks now and he wasn’t sure how she was so strong. It amazed him every day what she was doing. He moved so he could see her face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs, both hands on her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” he said again. “You’ll be okay.”

Tessa nodded, her tears having eased as he comforted her. He was the rock she needed right now. She always needed his love and comfort but now she felt like she was relying on him constantly. She knew he didn’t mind, but she still wished she could be better so that she could look after him too. He was struggling seeing her so sick, she knew it. But that was Scott. He was so generous with everything. His time, his love, his affection and his heart. Despite how hard it was for him, he remained a solid foundation for her to lean on.

She tried to get up so that she could brush her teeth and wash her face, stumbling slightly from weakness. Scott gripped her waist tightly, holding her while she freshened up, knowing she needed to in order to feel better.

“You’re going to need the hospital again, T. No arguments. We’re going now,” he said.

Tessa was so tired she didn’t even have the strength to argue. She knew she was likely dehydrated and was losing weight instead of gaining. Scott could see it, she was sure. If he saw a change in her body, he didn’t show it. He always made her feel beautiful and wanted.

 

And so she found herself in a Belgian hospital, hooked up to anti-emetics as well as IV fluids. Scott sat by her side, both hands holding her free hand. Tessa had fallen asleep and he gently kissed her hand, then her cheek.

“Scott?” came a voice from behind him.

Scott turned, seeing Jen rushing through the door with Johnny.

“I came as soon as I could,” said Jen, looking behind him to see that Tessa was asleep.

Scott got up to greet them both, then sat down beside Tessa again.

“You look like you need some rest too,” said Jen, her hand on Scott’s shoulder.

It didn’t take much, his emotions already at the surface. He broke down, upset that Tessa had to go through all this.

Johnny grabbed him and steered him out of the room, finding a quiet corner in the hall outside. Tessa’s room was in a corner, so he led Scott to a bench near the window, Jen staying in the room with Tessa.

“It’s hard man, it is. But Tessa is strong, I sure wouldn’t cross her. She’s small but fierce. Remember that,” said Johnny, clapping Scott on the back.

Scott managed a smile. Tessa was strong, she was amazing. She just looked so small and fragile in that bed that he struggled not to worry himself sick.

“She wants to go home,” said Scott. “I need to get her home.”

“Worry about that later, for now it’s just you and Tess you need to worry about. One day at a time,” said Johnny.

“By the way, Jen didn’t tell me. Seeing that Tessa is in here due to morning sickness though, I’m just putting two and two together and guessing you two finally got together,” added Johnny, a smile on his lips.

Scott chuckled. “Yeah, good guess.”

“It’s hard to see them so sick, I know. I remember how sick Jen was. It’s really tough. Don’t get yourself sick though too. Looks like you’re taking the best care of Tessa but are you looking after yourself?” asked Johnny.

“I know,” said Scott, wiping away the tears and running a hand through his hair. “I’m fine, it’s just hard. It’s hard not being able to make it better.”

“She likely has weeks of this left, you need to remember as bad as it is, that it’s normal,” said Johnny.

Scott nodded, biting his lip.

“And congratulations – you’ll both make great parents and let’s not mention the likelihood of having a skating prodigy with both your genes,” said Johnny with a grin.

“Thanks,” said Scott with a laugh.

 

In Tessa’s room, Jen was sitting with Tessa to keep an eye on her. She absently tapped away on her phone to pass the time, looking up often to check on Tessa.

Tessa stirred. “Scott,” she murmured.

Jen smiled, wondering if she should get him but Tessa kept sleeping, settling again. She looked up as Johnny and Scott re-entered the room. She vacated the chair, knowing Scott would want to sit with Tessa. He immediately sat, taking Tessa’s hand and kissing it.

“I’m right here, T. Always,” he murmured.

Jen squeezed his shoulder. “We’re going to go get you something to eat and drink from the cafeteria, okay?” she said.

“Thanks, but I’m okay,” said Scott.

“It’ll be here for later then, if you’re not hungry now,” said Jen, not taking no for an answer.

Scott nodded.

“Thank you, T and I really appreciate your help. Thanks for being here,” he said.

“It’s no problem,” said Jen and Johnny nodded his agreement.

“That boy needs some food and rest,” said Johnny as they went out into the hall and headed towards the cafeteria.

“He does. Poor Tess, she’s been so sick and Scott’s doing everything he can for her. Ah, I knew they’d be magic together. They love each other so much,” said Jen, smiling.

“They really do,” agreed Johnny.

 

“Scott,” murmured Tessa, stirring again.

“I’m here,” he said, immediately stroking her hair, squeezing the hand he was holding so she knew he was there.

Tessa opened her eyes, seeing Scott’s worried face as he sat beside her.

“Mmm, now you’re definitely the most handsome doctor I’ve ever seen,” said Tessa.

Scott snorted. “Someone’s feeling better. Already hitting on me, eh?”

Tessa smiled and beckoned him closer so that she could kiss his cheek.

“Uh huh,” she said.

Scott kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

“How are you?” he asked. “Honestly,” he added.

“I feel better,” said Tessa. “Drowsy from whatever they’re giving me, but I do feel better.”

The colour had returned to her cheeks somewhat, she was still pale but not as pale as she had been.

“I’m glad,” he said, leaning close to kiss her cheek again.

“I’m sorry for my freak out earlier. I didn’t mean to cry so much and upset you,” said Tessa, studying him.

“It’s okay, never apologise. I’ll get you home, don’t worry about anything,” said Scott.

“No, I was just tired and upset. I don’t want to go home,” said Tessa.

“What?” asked Scott.

“I want to stay, then I want to go back to Japan, see if I can do some shows and then go home,” said Tessa.

Scott had the sense not to argue with her at that moment, he merely nodded.

“Whatever you want, I am here and will support you no matter what you want to do,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” she said, squeezing his hand. “I am so lucky every day.”

“I love you. I’m glad you feel lucky, despite all this,” said Scott.

“It’s worth it. But if the entire pregnancy is like this, I’m sorry, but this will be our first and last baby,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Oh my gosh, I don’t ever want you to go through this ever again,” he said, kissing her forehead. “First and last.”

“We might forget all about this though and want another one,” smiled Tessa.

“Forget seeing the woman I love so sick, no. Never,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“You are the sweetest, you know that?” said Tessa.

“You do tell me that often,” said Scott with a smile as he ruffled her hair.

 

Jen and Johnny returned to see Scott and Tessa talking quietly, Scott still tightly holding her hand. They hesitated, not wanting to interrupt, and Jen purposely coughed as they entered, gaining their attention as they both turned.

“Jen!” said Tessa, surprised.

“Jen and Johnny both came when I told Jen we were going to the hospital,” explained Scott.

“We wanted to be here for you and help look after this one too, he’s worried sick about you,” said Jen, squeezing Scott’s shoulder.

“Oh, I know he is,” said Tessa, gently rubbing Scott’s arm.

“Thanks Jen, thank you Johnny. We truly appreciate you being here,” she said.

“Of course we’d be here,” said Johnny, waving away her praise.

“Here Scott, we got you some food and a bottle of water,” said Jen, placing a bag on the table beside the bed.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

“Thank you so much,” said Tessa. “Eat,” she said to Scott.

“I’m okay for now,” he said.

“Eat, non-negotiable,” said Tessa pointedly.

“Told you she’s fierce,” said Johnny with a laugh.

Jen smirked and Scott bit his lip to try to stop himself smiling at that. Tessa didn’t know what they meant but fixed Scott with a look.

“Okay, I’m eating,” said Scott, opening the bag and starting on a sandwich. Jen had got a few different items for him, thinking he’d need some sustenance if the stay in hospital continued.

He munched on the sandwich while Jen and Johnny talked with Tessa. He hadn’t had breakfast when they’d left so early and found he was actually quite hungry.

“Are you sure you don’t need us to stay?” asked Jen as Tessa reminded her that the bus to France would be leaving soon.

“We’re fine and we will hopefully see you in Reims,” said Tessa.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything, okay?” said Jen, clasping her hand.

“I will, thank you,” said Tessa.

Johnny squeezed her hand too, saying they’d call before the bus left to check in on them.

“Thanks to both of you,” said Scott. “We’ll see you later.”

Jen and Johnny both hugged him goodbye and left.

“I assume Johnny knows everything,” said Tessa.

“Well, being that you’re here for morning sickness and I’m here, then he basically guessed,” said Scott with a smile.

“It’s obvious,” laughed Tessa.

“Keep eating, have more,” she reminded him. “You don’t make me better by not looking after yourself,” she said.

“You’re right,” said Scott.

He finished the sandwich and had some water.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

It was a few more hours before a doctor came in, checking on Tessa and checking that both the IV drips were exhausted. He removed the cannulas, causing Tessa to wince slightly, telling Tessa she could go. The doctor advised her to rest and keep her fluids up, leaving the room. Scott helped Tessa get ready to go and she stepped into his embrace, holding him close. It was the tightest hug she could muster, needing to let him know what she felt.

“You are the best man, ever,” she murmured, pressing a kiss into his neck.

“Oh, T. I’m just glad I can be here for you and support you,” he said.

“I always know you’re here for me. Even when I drive you crazy being too stubborn,” teased Tessa with a wink.

“Stubborn, determined, the line is so blurred,” teased Scott.

Tessa giggled. “Let’s go to Reims,” she said.

“A long bus ride, today?” asked Scott. “We can join the group tomorrow.”

“Okay, we can do that,” agreed Tessa.

“Bright and early tomorrow if you want, just rest some more today,” said Scott.

“Okay. See I’m willing to compromise my stubbornness because I love you,” she said with a smile.

“I love you. And thank you,” said Scott, kissing her hand.

They returned to the hotel, Scott holding onto her tightly, knowing she’d be tired. She ended up falling asleep the moment they returned to the hotel, still drowsy from the medication she’d been given.

Scott sat by her side, working on the laptop next to her on their tour prep and the Thank You Ilderton party they were organising. He checked on her regularly and smiled as she stirred and stretched adorably.

“Hi handsome,” she said, opening her eyes and seeing him beside her. She reached out to rest her hand on his leg and he placed his hand on top of hers.

“Hi. Hitting on me again?” he teased.

“You’re funny…and yes, I am,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Thanks, beautiful,” he said with a smile.

“Ugh, you have seen me in ways I prefer you hadn’t. How am I going to wife you, you’ve seen me looking horrible,” said Tessa with a pout.

“You are always beautiful, no matter what,” said Scott, stroking her hair. “Is this because you’ve been vomiting?” he asked.

Tessa nodded.

“It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, I love you and want to take care of you,” said Scott. “And as for the wife part – you’re my first and only choice,” he added with a wink.  

Tessa blushed.

“And seriously T, I would prefer to already be your husband by the time you give birth,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “That would be nice.”

Scott beamed, kissing her softly, Tessa sighed against his lips, pulling him even closer.

“Behave,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

“Fine,” sighed Tessa dramatically.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’ll owe you.”

“I’ll owe you,” said Tessa.

“Well we’ll owe each other then, really, it’s a win-win situation for both of us,” reasoned Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Yes, it is.”

“I want a shower,” she murmured. “It’ll wake me up a bit.”

“Are you okay? Do you feel steady enough?” asked Scott.

“I am fine, I’ll always tell you if I’m not,” said Tessa, touched by his obvious concern.

Scott squeezed her hand and she got up.

“You can join me…save time,” said Tessa, with a mischievous smile.

“Will you behave if I do?” he countered, having smiled.

He wanted to make sure she was steady on her feet so was certainly not opposed to joining her.

“I’ll behave,” promised Tessa.

Together, they showered and true to her word, Tessa behaved. She only shamelessly checked him out but managed to mostly keep her hands to herself. She had to touch a little. He chuckled as her hands moved over his chest and then firmly squeezed his behind.

“Hey,” he said.

Tessa put her hands up in mock surrender and he winked at her.

“Like I said, when you’re better, we’ll both have a win-win situation,” he said.

Tessa sighed. “I know you’re right,” she conceded, giving his bottom another quick squeeze.

Scott pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing a trail from her cheek to her throat and she angled her neck to give him the best access.

Her sigh of pleasure was not lost on him and he forced himself to put some distance between them.

“Please,” breathed Tessa, eyes on his.

Scott shook his head, quickly finishing his shower and Tessa too rinsed off, shutting off the water.

Scott wrapped her in a towel, helping her to dry off. He then picked her up, Tessa laughing before the look in his eyes told her she’d made a compelling argument. She blushed with a smile.

“You’re going to rest, your participation will be minimal,” he murmured as he put her down on the bed and she knew she’d convinced him.

She nodded her understanding and he removed her towel, kissing his way down her body before settling exactly where she wanted him. She moaned and tried to behave as he made her writhe with pleasure. Her hands stroked through his hair, her moans and sighs of pleasure only encouraging him. She was still riding the waves of pleasure as he slowly kissed his way back up her body.

“Satisfied, Virtch?” he asked her softly.

“Mmm, so much,” said Tessa with a smile. “More, not just for me,” she breathed.

“I’m fine,” he murmured, kissing her.

“Please,” she said, and he again relented, kissing her with passion.

“You relax,” he said softly.

Tessa nodded, sighing as he set a slow and delicious pace. As they came together and lay there, getting their breaths back, she smiled, stroking his hair as he studied her.

“I’m okay, I feel perfect,” said Tessa, his unasked question clear.

“I have no self-control when you say please and give me that pleading look,” said Scott with a smile.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a satisfied smile. “I am beyond lucky.”

“Thank you,” laughed Scott, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

 

 “I’m a bit hungry,” said Tessa.

“What do you feel like?” asked Scott.

“Belgian waffle,” said Tessa.

“T, that’s dessert,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t care, that’s what I want,” said Tessa, pouting.

“I’ll go bring you one,” he said.

“Let’s go for a short walk, I need to get out a bit,” said Tessa.

“As long as you’re sure you feel up to it,” said Scott.

“If I don’t, we’ll come back,” said Tessa.

They got ready and left the hotel. At street level, Scott turned to her.

“Are you okay, are you feeling dizzy or anything?” he asked.

“No, I feel fine. Don’t worry, I’d tell you if I wasn’t,” said Tessa.

“I’d feel better if I can hold onto you though, but that’s like asking for trouble,” said Scott.

“It kind of is. We’d end up on social media sooner than we think,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “Hold onto me if you feel anything, I’ll be right beside you.”

Tessa nodded and they leisurely strolled through the streets. She routinely checked in with him to let him know she was fine, clasping his hand and letting go to reassure him. They stopped and got a Belgian waffle for Tessa, Scott watching as she bit into it happily.

“Are you okay to keep walking?” he asked.

“Mmmhh,” mumbled Tessa in between bites.

“Okay,” said Scott, smiling.

They continued walking, people watching and enjoying the atmosphere. The street lights were on, bathing the street in a soft light. There were many people around eating at restaurants, looking in shop windows and enjoying the evening. Scott couldn’t help himself from briefly pulling Tessa close and planting a kiss on her hair. Tessa smiled at him, her eyes shining. She finished the last bite, wiping her lips on the serviette.

“That was so good,” she said. “You’re missing out,” she added, suddenly kissing him.

“T!” said Scott, surprised.

“No one’s looking at us,” said Tessa with an innocent smile.

“You’re cute,” laughed Scott.

“And yeah, it’s nice, tastes chocolatey,” he teased, kissing her lips again quickly.

Tessa laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Scott grinned. “Do you want anything else?” he asked.

“Pizza?” asked Tessa.

“Are you sure?” asked Scott.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa.

She was already eyeing a restaurant nearby that had a sign outside that seemed to indicate it had pizza and Scott followed her. He wasn’t big on pizza but he didn’t mind it for Tessa.

They decided on a pizza to take away and waited while it was made. Tessa was less tired now, energized after getting some sleep…and the activities she’d convinced Scott to take part in. She was hungry for once so when their order was called, she eagerly took the box and Scott chuckled as they walked back to the hotel.

“Have a piece now if you want,” said Scott.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there,” said Tessa.

“Sure?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“I’m sure, it smells good though,” she said.

“Sure does,” agreed Scott as they turned onto the street of their hotel.

They returned to Tessa’s room and they both settled in, finding a movie to watch and munching on pizza. Tessa had 3 slices before saying she was full and Scott worried that she’d feel sick again but she seemed fine, snuggling against his chest as they watched the movie.

“Scott,” murmured Tessa softly.

“Yeah babe,” he said, stroking her hair.

“We haven’t really celebrated, we should celebrate,” said Tessa.

“We can definitely do that,” said Scott with a smile.

“You’re happy, right?” asked Tessa, looking up at him.

“Of course, T,” said Scott, moving so that he could look at her face.

“I told you that, didn’t I? I’m thrilled,” he said, stroking her cheek.

Tessa sat up, taking his hand.

“I know, I guess with how busy we’ve been and how sick I’ve been, we haven’t really taken a chance to actually be happy and celebrate,” said Tessa.

“I’d love to celebrate with you,” said Scott, placing his hand on her flat stomach.

Tessa beamed, placing her hand over his.

“This is hard on you and I hate not being able to make it better, but I love our baby already and I am so happy,” said Scott, with a soft smile.

Tessa sighed, hugging him.

“I love you,” she said. “You know we didn’t really plan this obviously but I am so happy and I am so glad you are too. If you asked me if I wanted kids right now, I may have said no and in general I’d likely say no too. But it’s you, it’s us. I would always want your babies,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed. “I’m glad you’re happy. Despite how hard this is on you, you’re still happy. You’re amazing.”

“Wait, did you say, babies?” he added.

“Yes,” laughed Tessa.

“T…I don’t know if I can ever see you go through all this again,” said Scott.

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa. “But we may have this one and then decide on more.”

“I guess so,” said Scott, not looking convinced.

Tessa chuckled, kissing him.

 

The following morning, they got ready to leave, making sure they had all their belongings. Gold Medal Plates had organized a minivan rather than an entire coach to take the two of them to Reims. This allowed them the privacy to just relax and Tessa was soon sleeping against his shoulder, his arm around her as the bus drove through the countryside.

“T,” murmured Scott as they neared Reims.

“Mmm,” mumbled Tessa, snuggling even closer against him.

Scott smiled, he loved when she did that. She’d press her face into his shirt and cuddle as close as possible. He’d melt into a puddle when she did that. She truly had him wrapped around her little finger if he was honest. But he didn’t mind, he knew it was the same for her.

“We’re almost there,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair.

“Okay,” murmured Tessa.

She sat up straighter, stretching and running her hands through her hair to neaten it.

“You might be sore, how about I give you a massage later?” said Scott.

“I was very comfortable, don’t worry. But I’d never say no to a massage,” said Tessa with a grin.

She kissed him tenderly and grinned as he kissed her cheek again as they parted, nuzzling her neck.

“We’re here!” said Tessa happily as the mini-van slowed down in front of a lovely hotel.


	7. With me in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to summarise what happened here. Just...read. Lots of fluffy goodness though!
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos! Your comments make my day!

They checked into their respective rooms, though what they really did was check out both rooms and then decide they were staying in Scott’s room.

Tessa sat down on the bed, bouncing a little on the thick comforter.

“This is so comfortable!” she said, laying down and looking at Scott. He sat down beside her.

“It is comfy,” he agreed. “You want to sleep before dinner?”

“No, I’m fine. I slept on the bus. Want to go look around?”

“Sure,” said Scott.

They went to find Jen and Johnny first, chatting with them for a bit and Tessa assuring them she felt fine.

Then they left the hotel together, Tessa admiring the streets, shops and atmosphere. She loved France, she beamed and reached for his hand often.

They sat down at a café and Tessa had a chocolate croissant while Scott tried a savoury pastry. Tessa bit into the light and fluffy pastry, finding a delicious layer of chocolate.

“So good!” she said.

Scott chuckled, admiring her as she enthusiastically had another bite.

“Good, enjoy it,” he said with a grin.

Tessa grinned at him, her eyes mischievous as she quickly stole a bite of his pastry. He laughed, not minding in the slightest.

“Good?” he asked.

“It’s delicious,” said Tessa.

“Have more,” he said with a smile.

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Tessa.

He squeezed her hand, glad to see her well, though he continually worried that she’d get sick again.

He scrolled on his phone while they ate, looking for ideas to celebrate with her. She’d wanted to celebrate and he wanted to plan something perfect for her.

“Scott...” said Tessa and he looked up to see her pouting at him.

“Oh, sorry,” he said with a smile.

Tessa frowned. “What’s so interesting?” she asked, looking towards his phone.

“Surprises for you obviously,” said Scott, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh,” said Tessa with a shy smile.

“What did you think?” he teased.

“That you were on Tinder obviously,” teased back Tessa.

“What’s Tinder?” asked Scott, confused.

Tessa started laughing. “It’s a dating or hookup app,” she said.

“What? And how do you know about this app, eh?” he asked, giving her a mock glare.

“Everyone knows about these apps, except you,” teased Tessa.

“Are you on this app?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Tessa giggled, shaking her head.

“No, I am taken so no need. Are you jealous?” she laughed.

“I would be if you were on it,” he said with a smile.

“If you were on it and I could pick you then I’d consider it,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand with a soft smile.

“Smooth, very smooth,” laughed Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott with a smile.

“So, what’s my surprise?” asked Tessa, stroking his hand, trying to get information.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then, T,” he said.

“Fine,” said Tessa with a dramatic sigh.

Scott leaned over and kissed her temple.

“Let me surprise you, please?” he said.

“Okay,” agreed Tessa with a smile.

 

While Tessa slept the following morning, he researched some more and then tried to fit his plans around the GMP schedule. There was some free time the following afternoon and he decided that would be when they’d celebrate.

 

“I’m ready,” said Tessa, putting in her earrings and turning to him with a smile. She wore a black lace dress, the top fitted and the skirt softly flowing.

Scott gave her an appreciative look. “You look amazing,” he said.

Tessa blushed lightly, twirling once for him.

“Perfect from all angles,” grinned Scott.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

“You look amazing too. You’re so handsome in that suit,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa kissed him lightly, pulling back and straightening his tie.

“Seriously want to just rip this right off…you sure we have to go out?” teased Tessa.

Scott blushed.

“Keep that mind innocent please, we have an afternoon of adventure to get to,” he said.

“Why are we dressed up if we’re adventuring?” asked Tessa.

“Because it’s fun,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa giggled and he lightly stroked her waist as he put his arms around her.

“You’re feeling okay?” he asked.

“I’m feeling good…for once,” said Tessa. “Don’t worry, I’m okay. I’ll tell you if that changes.”

“Thank you,” said Scott, lightly stroking the end of her braid.

“Let’s go,” he smiled, kissing her.

“Where are we going?” asked Tessa, who had so far been unsuccessful in finding out his plans.

“You just relax and enjoy,” said Scott with a wink.

“Scoooootttttt,” whined Tessa, with a playful pout.

“The car’s going to be here soon,” said Scott.

He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge in their suite, Tessa grabbed her handbag and then they went down to the foyer. Scott led the way outside. A car arrived a moment later and Scott spoke to the driver before opening the door for her.

Tessa got in, greeting the driver as she settled in her seat and Scott got in beside her.

“You still won’t tell me where we’re going?” asked Tessa as she put her hand over his.

Scott picked her hand up and kissed it.

“We’re going to Paris,” he said with a smile.

“Paris!” exclaimed Tessa.

“Oh my gosh, thank you, that’s amazing!” she said, leaning over to kiss him. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, not letting go.

He intertwined their fingers, squeezing back gently.

“Scott…we could have caught the train,” she murmured, lowering her voice.

Scott laughed. “No, we’re arriving in comfort,” he said.

Tessa beamed, her excitement evident.

“Oh…can we go to the Eiffel Tower?” she asked.

“It’s on the list,” said Scott with a mysterious smile.

 

Getting to Paris, their first stop was actually the Eiffel tower and they went up, admiring the view and taking photos. Tessa threaded her fingers through his, her other hand holding his arm.

Scott looked around seeing everyone else seemed pretty busy taking in the sights and leaned down, tenderly kissing her lips. Tessa smiled against his lips, enjoying their own private moment, despite the public location.

They parted, grinning and Scott looked around. “Anything else you want to take a picture of?”

“I want one more of you,” said Tessa.

“Just me?” asked Scott.

“Oh yeah,” said Tessa with a grin.

He rolled his eyes but posed for her and she beamed.

“You look so good,” said Tessa.

She pulled him in for a selfie, kissing his cheek as she took a photo.

He laughed. “Your selfie skills are way better than mine.”

Tessa looked at the photo with a smile, showing him.

“That girl kissing you looks very much in love,” she teased.

“Looks like I love her a lot too,” he teased back, kissing her temple as he wrapped an arm around her.

Tessa grinned.

“Where to next?” she asked.

“Picnic coming right up,” said Scott.

“A picnic?” asked Tessa. “Oh, where?” she asked.

Scott pointed down towards the ground. “There.”

Tessa’s eyes widened and they made their way down to street level, Scott grabbing a picnic basket from the car which was still waiting before the driver went to park in a more suitable area to wait for them.

“Now please don’t feel the need to have any of this if you don’t feel up to it,” said Scott. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I am fine and I’m hungry,” said Tessa.

“Okay, I’ll just be a moment,” said Scott finding a suitable spot and spreading the blanket down on the grass. It was busy, as was usual, but they managed to be in their bubble and enjoy the atmosphere at the same time. Soon they were eating gourmet sandwiches, talking and laughing

“This is amazing, Scott,” commented Tessa as she finished her sandwich.

She’d thoroughly enjoyed it but ate slower, wanting to make sure all was fine. Scott had finished his and waited patiently, talking about anything and everything as he tried to quell the nerves that were rising rapidly.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott.

“We’re here to celebrate – we’re celebrating this,” he said, placing a hand against her stomach.

Tessa beamed, placing her hand over his.

“Baby is at least behaving today, so far,” said Tessa.

“Better continue behaving, you’ve been through so much and I just want to see you happy and healthy,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“Well, I’ve been happy. I’ve been very happy. Maybe not healthy all the time but it’s normal and I know it’s been hard on you too. You’ve been amazing though, I am so well looked after,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I’m glad. I love looking after you. I need to take care of you always. I’m glad you’ve been happy though, we’ll work on the healthy bit. Hopefully it’s easier on you soon. I’ve been very happy too,” said Scott.

“I love you, I hope you always know that,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I do know that. I love you and I hope you know it too,” said Scott.

Tessa laughed. “If I didn’t know that, I’d be blind. You’ve been amazing and I feel loved every moment, even when I’m puking my guts out,” she said with a wry smile.

“You are loved every moment,” said Scott, nuzzling her neck before placing a gentle kiss against her shoulder.

“We should probably talk about going public soon…I think we’ve tempted fate enough times by now that it’s best to come from us,” said Tessa.

“Of course we can do that. I just want to run something by you though first,” said Scott.

“Okay, what is it?” asked Tessa.

Instead of answering, Scott took her hand, helping her up.

“Are we leaving already?” asked Tessa.

“No, not leaving yet,” said Scott.

“We’re going somewhere?” asked Tessa, unsure why they were standing without Scott giving an indication that they’d be leaving.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes on hers as she waited.

“At the top of the Eiffel Tower is kind of cliché, so I thought why not underneath the Eiffel Tower,” murmured Scott nervously.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. She wasn’t sure why he suddenly seemed lost for words when he’d been happily talking throughout their lunch.

Scott took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“So, we kind of did things in reverse but I need you to know how much I want this. I can’t imagine not doing this with you,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled at him emotionally. “I know, I’d only ever want to do this with you. We’re going to start another adventure together. Parenting and everything that comes with it. It’ll be hard, but it’ll be amazing to do it with you. You’re going to be the best dad ever,” she said.

Scott blushed at her praise, kissing her forehead.

“You’ll be amazing too,” he said. “I can’t wait to start this adventure with you.”

“There’s another adventure I want to have with you too,” he said nervously.

“What’s that?” asked Tessa.

Scott let out another nervous breath and dropped down onto one knee in front of her and she gasped, realizing what was happening. The tears were quick to come as he looked up at her.

“Surprised? Paris is a place you love and I thought, where better for this moment too. I love you, T and I want to spend forever making you smile. Tessa, will you marry me?”

She was laughing and crying at once as she answered him.

“Yes, Scott, I will marry you. Of course I’ll marry you!”

“Thank you. Then you’ll need this,” said Scott, emotional.

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show her the most perfect engagement ring she could imagine. It wasn’t one of the garishly large rings that were on display in stores everywhere, it was…her. It was classic, beautiful and fit her finger perfectly as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

Tessa almost knelt down to hug him but he noticed her movement and immediately got up, letting her throw herself into his arms, breaking down even further.

“I love you!” she said, laughing and crying still.

“I love you,” said Scott, hugging her tightly, his face buried against her neck.

Tessa pulled away only to cover his face with kisses, she grinned through tears as she kissed him, emotional.

Scott then pulled her in for a kiss, not even caring that they were in public. She didn’t seem to mind, lost in the moment, her arms tightening around him. They parted, both grinning. Tessa leaned her forehead against his.

“This is the most perfect surprise,” she said.

Scott kissed her forehead softly.

“I’m so glad,” he said. “So glad you said yes!” he laughed.

“Scott! As if I wouldn’t, I love you, you goofball!” laughed Tessa.

“Together, always,” he said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

“Together, always,” repeated Tessa, beaming.

 

“Excuse me…” said a voice nervously.

A French woman speaking English with a heavy accent had approached them. They parted, now just holding hands as they curiously looked at the woman who had spoken.

“I took photos…for you….I saw and I thought you might like photos,” she said, showing them her camera and the photos she had taken of the proposal which she’d noticed while she’d been taking photos of the Eiffel Tower.

“Oh, those are beautiful!” exclaimed Tessa.

The lady actually had no idea who they were, she’d just noticed that there was an engagement happening near her and had snapped some photos.

Scott looked at the photos and kicked himself he hadn’t thought of getting a photographer to take some photos but these photos were perfect.

“You’re a very good photographer,” he said, looking up at the woman.

“I do weddings, children photos, for fun. Not professional,” she said modestly.

“I would love these photos, can you send them to me?” asked Tessa.

“Oui,” said the woman at once.

Tessa proceeded to give her an email address to send them to and the woman nodded, smiling.

“Can we buy you a coffee or meal or something?” asked Tessa.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I am happy I could take photos. It was…good timing as they say,” said the woman.

“Thank you, we truly appreciate it,” said Tessa, Scott nodding his agreement.

“Congratulations, I’ll send you soon the photos,” said the woman.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, beaming.

 

An hour later as they wandered the streets of Paris, hand in hand, Tessa received an email containing all the photos the woman had taken of them.

“Scott!” she said, as the email popped up.

“What is it?” he asked.

“The photos,” said Tessa, showing him the email that had come up.

“Oh, let’s go back to the hotel so we can see them properly on the laptop. We could attach it to the tv too to see them even better,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled at her enthusiasm. “Okay, let’s go,” he said.

They returned to the car. Scott had organized that the driver would wait for them and they got in for the drive back. Tessa snuggled against his side as they returned to Reims and he grinned, she hadn’t wanted to let go of him and he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of seeing her wearing her ring either, it sparkled on her finger and reminded him that it had all actually happened and wasn’t just a dream.

Tessa would look down at it too, in awe as she felt the metal against her skin, the diamond sparkling in the light. There it was, proof that she hadn’t just dreamed up that perfect afternoon in Paris.

“Oh, I have a fun idea. Let’s make Jen scream, shall we?” said Tessa.

“What are we doing?” asked Scott with a smile.

Tessa grinned, taking her phone out.

“Take a photo of me with this beautiful ring please,” she said, handing the phone to him.

He grinned and took a few photos where Tessa prominently displayed the ring.

Tessa then took the phone back, turned it onto selfie mode and pulled him in for a few photos, giggling in between shots and nearly dropping the phone as she kissed him for a photo.

Scott laughed as she made a wild grab for the phone before it dropped.

“Did you actually get that last photo?” he asked.

“I need to check,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Got it and it’s a good one,” she said, showing him the photo.

“I love that…we look really happy,” he said.

“We do,” smiled Tessa, kissing his cheek tenderly.

“Will you let me send 2 photos to Jen? One of us and one with the ring,” asked Tessa.

“Sure,” smiled Scott. “Send her that last one,” he winked.

“Oh, I will,” said Tessa with a grin.

She added two photos and a simple message. _I said yes!_

She pressed send and then snuggled against Scott again, a happy sigh escaping her lips.

It was only a matter of minutes before her phone beeped with a message and she glanced at it.

_I AM SO EXCITED! I AM SO HAPPY! Where are you so I can jump up and down with you because I’m doing that right now already?_

Tessa laughed, showing Scott the message and he laughed.

“Oh, we’ve created a monster. She’s going to drive Johnny crazy,” said Scott.

Tessa giggled and quickly wrote back a response saying they were on their way back from Paris and would see her later that evening.


	8. Back in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo head back to Japan for more shows, fun and planning of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long delay, real life has been getting in the way! The next chapter is partly written already so I am hoping the next update is not far away. Thank you as always for the comments and kudos, I appreciate them so much!

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!” exclaimed Jen, barely taking a breath as she jumped up and down with Tessa.

Scott shook his head with a laugh, Johnny grinning beside him. They were toasting with glasses of whiskey that Johnny had insisted on opening while Tessa had lemonade. Scott took a sip, feeling the burn as he swallowed. He put the glass down and turned his attention back to Tessa and Jen.

They were excitedly hugging, Jen then grabbing her hand to see the ring properly.

“It’s so beautiful,” said Jen. “He chose well!”

“He certainly did,” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott smiled, glad his choice had been one that Tessa loved.

She then returned to Scott’s side, kissing his hair as she sat down beside him. Scott reached for her hand, taking it in his. Jen sat down beside Johnny, beaming.

Tessa took a sip of her lemonade and lay her head against Scott’s shoulder for a moment.

“It’s been a long day,” she began.

“Of course, you must be exhausted,” said Jen.

Scott glanced at her, she hadn’t indicated she was tired and he worried she’d been hiding it. Still, they said their goodbyes and returned to their room.

“T,” began Scott, ready to suggest she rest.

He was cut off by Tessa’s kiss as she wrapped herself around him. She’d wrapped one leg around his waist before he caught on and picked her up, taking her over to the bed.

“I thought you were tired,” he teased softly as he kissed his way down her neck, down to her collarbone and towards her chest. He was only impeded by her dress.

“Just wanted an excuse to leave,” smiled Tessa, threading her hands through his hair.

She pushed his face down to hers for a kiss and tried to remove his shirt, unbuttoning several buttons and moving her hand inside his shirt, touching as much skin as she could.

“Tess,” he murmured against her lips. “Let me help, eh?”

Tessa smiled and he moved to remove the shirt, chuckling as Tessa moved behind him, kissing her way down his neck and back while he removed his pants. He then turned and kissed her with urgency, feeling around for the zip of her dress at the same time. He got it down and Tessa giggled as he gave her a few seconds to get it off before kissing her again.

“My gorgeous fiancé,” she said with a smile as they parted.

“That’s me now,” he said, in awe hearing her call him that. “Wow.”

“Wow,” agreed Tessa. “I like it…a lot.”

“I like it too, my beautiful fiancée,” he said with a grin. He liked the way it sounded as he said it but knew his favourite word to describe Tessa would be ‘wife’. Which would be reality soon enough.

Tessa beamed, her eyes bright.

“Oh, I’m emotional just hearing that. I am going to be so much worse when I hear ‘wife’ for the first time,” said Tessa, tearing up.

“T, don’t cry,” he said, gently wiping away her tears. “And yes, I will be a mess too, we can support each other through it.”

Tessa smiled at him. “Yes, we can.”

“I love you,” she said, kissing him.

“I love you,” said Scott against her lips.

 

They didn’t know how it happened so quickly but soon they were on their flight back to Japan. In business class, they were across from each other in their own pods. There wasn’t room for snuggling together and while they’d sat squashed together for a bit in Scott’s seat, he wanted to give Tessa the room to stretch out and with a longing kiss, had sent her back to her seat to sleep. She’d squeezed his hand and then settled into her seat, leaning it back into a bed and after some fidgeting to get comfortable, Tessa had fallen asleep, laying down facing him. He settled on his side too, so he could see Tessa and fell asleep also. When he woke, Tessa was just sitting back down and getting comfortable again.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I just went to the bathroom,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You didn’t get sick?” he asked.

“No,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

She got up and sat down on the edge of his seat, leaning down and kissing him.

“Hey,” she said. “Don’t worry, okay?”

“I always worry about you, T,” said Scott.

“And I worry about you,” said Tessa. “But relax, please. Don’t keep worrying I’ll get sick. I feel fine and I’d tell you if I didn’t,” she said.

“Okay, I’ll try,” said Scott, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She moved her other hand through his hair, gently running her fingers through and leaned down to kiss him again.

“Mmm, care to snuggle here for a bit? Miss you all the way over there,” he murmured.

Tessa chuckled and squeezed next to him, ignoring the look from one of the flight attendants as they passed by.

“How many hours left?” he asked, pressing a kiss against her cheek and burying his nose in her neck.

“I just saw on the monitor, about 3 hours,” said Tessa.

“Ok, more sleep,” said Scott, drowsily.

Tessa stroked her hand through his hair and he was soon fast asleep again. She carefully got up so he’d have the room to sleep comfortably and returned to her seat, watching him. She had slept more than he had so wasn’t sure she could go back to sleep, but she eventually fell asleep too.

 

With somewhat improved nausea even though her stint in a Belgian hospital wasn’t more than a week ago, Scott had trouble winning discussions around choreography. Tessa was now insisting they could do the curve lift in Moulin Rouge and he didn’t want her to risk it. She wore him down though, only to practice it a few times off ice.

“See,” said Tessa, having no trouble dismounting from the lift, though he only relaxed when she was standing back on the ground.

“You know it’s not the same on ice,” said Scott and knew he’d immediately stepped right into it as her eyes lit up.

“Yes, let’s go practice it on the ice,” said Tessa.

Knowing she’d never let him get out of it, he dutifully followed her and they both got their skates on.

Tessa stepped out onto the ice and he watched as she did a lap to warm up before joining her. He knew she was always steady and skating to her was probably more natural than walking at this stage, but he still worried. She confidently stroked her way across the ice, waiting for him and threading her fingers through his so they could warm up together.

Sufficiently warmed up, they went through some of the step sequences of Moulin Rouge and their lifts and Scott continually checked in with her. Tessa assured him she was fine and then stepped onto his leg for the curve lift. He watched her perfect lines, feeling her steady on his legs and then she jumped off, Scott catching her as they continued their choreography. When he had her in the ending position, he sighed.

“Okay, T, you can do the lift. But remember the deal, you need to tell me if something’s wrong. Even if nothing was wrong and suddenly mid performance it isn’t, you need to tell me,” said Scott.

“I will. Thank you for trusting me,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“You’re amazing T, of course I trust you, I just worry,” said Scott.

“And I have the most amazing partner ever who would never let anything happen to me, I trust you to always take care of me,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her forehead, having smiled at her words.

“You Rock My World?” asked Tessa.

He chuckled, seeing she wanted to practice as much as she could. They ran through it, more simple lifts replacing the lifts Scott deemed too dangerous and soon they were rehearsing with the whole group of skaters for opening and closing numbers.

Tessa only sat down towards the end, saying she was tired and he wordlessly kissed her hair, handing her a bottle of water. He sat by her side and she touched his knee. “I’m fine,” she assured him. She had some water and then turned to him, her fingers curling around his hand.

“Want to get some rest then grab dinner?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said, kissing her temple lightly.

Together, they made their way back to the hotel and Tessa lay down for a bit, ending up dozing off. She’d been holding his hand when she fell asleep and he hadn’t had the heart to remove it. She had pulled it closer against her cheek in her sleep and he settled next to her, prepared to sleep too, wanting her to relax. He leaned closer, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes.

“Scott…” murmured Tessa, pressing a kiss against his lips.

“T,” he mumbled, opening his eyes.

“I’m hungry,” she whined.

Scott chuckled, pulling her close.

“And I fell asleep. Sorry, have you survived until now?” he asked with a smile.

“I just woke up too,” admitted Tessa. “I am waking you so we can go eat. Hungry!”

“You got it, kiddo. Let’s get ready and go find you some food,” said Scott, glad she was hungry and wanting to eat.

Soon they were sitting down in a restaurant, Tessa’s pregnancy meant sushi wasn’t recommended so they found a place with hearty burgers, salads and a nice atmosphere.

Tessa got a burger and proceeded to practically inhale it, making Scott smile. If her appetite was back, that was a good thing. She also hadn’t been sick since Belgium so he was mentally crossing off days but not wanting to mention it lest he jinx it. He wasn’t the superstitious one of the two of them but he couldn’t help just wanting to enjoy seeing her well.

Tessa snuck a fry off his plate, smirking at him as she bit into it.

“You don’t need to sneak it, you know. I’d give you my entire meal if you wanted it,” laughed Scott.

“You’re too kind,” teased Tessa.

“And you need to eat too, and rest. You’ve been so focused on looking after me that you don’t look after yourself,” said Tessa, her hand reaching across the table to hold his.

Scott swallowed the bite he’d taken of his food before answering.

“What don’t you think I’m doing to look after myself?” he asked curiously.

“Are you sleeping enough? Or even eating enough?” asked Tessa.

“I think so. You don’t?” asked Scott.

“I don’t know. I’ve been worried about you. I need to take care of you too,” said Tessa.

“You are taking care of me. I am always loved and taken care of,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Good,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Hey, I nap when you nap. I might have skipped some meals because I don’t know, I guess when you can’t really eat, maybe I don’t either. Look I’m eating right now,” said Scott, acknowledging her worries.

Tessa smiled at him. “Good. Have all of it.”

Scott smiled and then put some more of his fries on her plate. “But you have those,” he said.

“You sure?” asked Tessa.

“Positive,” said Scott.

Tessa grabbed a fry and bit into it happily as Scott finished his meal. She’d made short work of finishing her own, she’d been absolutely starving. Now she finished Scott’s fries and he finished his burger, smiling at her.

“Where to next?” he asked as they left.

“Hmm,” said Tessa, thoughtful.

“You want to find something for dessert?” he asked her, kissing her temple.

“I’ll have dessert back at the hotel,” said Tessa, her eyes mischievous. “Let’s go for a walk for now.”

Scott stared at her for a second, then shook his head with a laugh.

“Tessa Jane. Okay, you can have dessert at the hotel. As much as you want,” he said with a wink.

“I got full name and middle name? Wow. What did I do to deserve that?” asked Tessa, pretending to clutch her chest in shock.

“You surprise me constantly,” laughed Scott.

“It shouldn’t surprise you, you gorgeous dork,” retorted Tessa.

“Ouch,” laughed Scott, taking her hand.

Her previously cocky best friend pre-2015 would not be surprised. But now Scott was mature and humble to a fault, he didn’t believe he was special or that women would throw themselves at him. When in reality he was incredibly special and women threw themselves at him all the time, mostly without him realizing.

Tessa chuckled. “I say that with love. You really are too modest. I love you.”

“I know,” laughed Scott. “I love you.”

“I believe this is why I’m pregnant in the first place, can’t keep my hands off you,” teased Tessa.

Scott grinned. “I can’t keep my hands off you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back home to Canada next...love, fluff, some stress and planning for an exciting event. 
> 
> Tiny sneak peek:  
> “That’s our baby, we made that,” said Scott, in awe.   
> It made Tessa laugh as he proudly pointed to the screen, turning to her with a huge grin.  
> “We did make that,” she said, kissing him.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are home and have some information to reveal to their families! There's a bit of a stressful event for them too - sorry about that. But great things are coming up for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I am so glad you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> Had to do some research for this one, I tried to be as accurate as possible while also just making it a small part of the chapter.

“Home!” said Tessa excitedly.

“It’s good to be back,” agreed Scott.

Kate had come in and aired out the house before they arrived and there were fresh flowers in a vase in the kitchen. She was soon to arrive with some groceries for them too so they could just relax and not have to rush around doing errands the moment they got back.

Scott gave her a quizzical look.

“So what do we tell our families?” he asked.

Tessa knew what he was talking about, while they’d told their families they were engaged, they hadn’t told them that Tessa was pregnant. The only people who knew were still Marie-France and Patrice.

“I’m just about 12 weeks now so we can tell them,” said Tessa.

“Oh boy, your brothers will likely want to kill me,” murmured Scott.

“Casey and Kevin think you’re the best, Scott, they’re not going to be mad…we’re not teenagers,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I got their baby sister pregnant though…that’s certain death,” said Scott, eyes wide.

“You’re not 17 anymore, Scott,” Tessa reminded him with a laugh.

Scott laughed. “I know…but still. I was constantly warned to protect you and not even think about laying a hand on you from a young age.”

“Did it stop you?” smirked Tessa.

“From thinking about laying a hand on you? No. I thought about it a lot. From actually doing it, yes…until more recent times,” said Scott with a smile as he tenderly kissed her.

“I love you,” said Tessa as they parted.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“Now stop being dramatic and we need to organize telling them. Um, your parents too,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” laughed Scott. “My parents will be thrilled, my mother will cry, I can tell you exactly how it will go.”

Tessa beamed and Scott put both hands on her still flat stomach, kissing her lips.

That was the precise moment that Kate walked into kitchen, she’d knocked and received no response, Tessa and Scott too busy to even notice. Tessa and Scott heard a cough and parted quickly, Kate had fake coughed to get their attention and they both blushed.

“Mom!” said Tessa, hugging her mom excitedly.

“I’m so glad you’re both home,” said Kate, kissing Tessa’s cheek and then pulling away to grab Scott too and pull him into a group hug. He smiled, happily joining in.

“And you got engaged…in Paris,” said Kate, as she let them both go, a hand on both of their cheeks. “I am so happy!”

Tessa and Scott grinned, and Kate grabbed Tessa’s hand to see the ring, remarking on how beautiful it was.

“Uh, mom…can you sit down in the living room? We want to tell you about something,” said Tessa, exchanging a look with Scott.

“Sure,” said Kate, thinking that they’d want to discuss the wedding.

“I’ll make some tea…you go sit down,” said Scott, murmuring the last part almost into Tessa’s ear.

Tessa nodded and led the way to the living room.

Tessa was telling Kate about their time in Japan when he returned, carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of tea.

“I tried to view some of the broadcasts, but you weren’t in some of them,” said Kate.

“Oh, uh, maybe they edited a bit to fit into the timeslot,” said Tessa.

Scott tried not to laugh…the broadcasts were largely not cut but Kate seemed satisfied with the response. They weren’t in some of them because they just hadn’t skated. Scott handed Tessa her tea and she smiled softly in thanks.

“Kate,” said Scott, offering the mug of tea.

“Thank you, Scott,” said Kate.

Scott sat next to Tessa and she reached for his hand, glancing at him and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Mom…we need to tell you something,” said Tessa.

Scott’s hand tightened around hers and she squeezed back reassuringly. Kate was looking at them, confused by their nervousness.

“I’m pregnant,” said Tessa.

“Pregnant!” repeated Kate, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Oh, my baby girl is having a baby!” she said a moment later, over the surprise and up and hugging them both tearfully.

“How far along are you?” asked Kate.

“Almost 12 weeks,” said Tessa with a smile.

“3 months and you’re not showing at all,” said Kate, looking carefully at Tessa’s stomach.

Scott gently stroked Tessa’s arm and Tessa looked at him.

“You want me to tell her,” she said quietly.

Scott nodded.

“Tell me what?” asked Kate, looking at them.

“I haven’t gained weight because I’ve been sick the whole pregnancy so far. Hyperemesis. Hospital and everything…several times,” said Tessa.

Kate gasped, looking at them both in shock.

“And you’ve been skating?” she asked.

“When I’ve been able, I haven’t been able to at all sometimes. Probably why you didn’t see us on some of the broadcasts. Scott sat out some of the shows too but he was there in group numbers,” said Tessa.

“My poor baby girl. You look okay at least,” said Kate, stroking Tessa’s hair.

“I have gotten my appetite back a bit and I haven’t thrown up since Belgium, which was the last hospital visit. It’s been probably…2 weeks?” said Tessa, looking at Scott.

He nodded, caressing her back.

“Scott’s been absolutely amazing looking after me. I am so well looked after all the time,” said Tessa, smiling at Scott.

“I am not surprised,” said Kate with a smile, affectionately stroking Scott’s hair.

He blushed and Tessa and Kate both laughed.

 

In Ilderton that evening, they both sat down opposite Scott’s family, Scott now taking the lead in letting them know the news. Scott’s family had already hugged and congratulated them on their engagement and the two of them had asked everyone to sit down in the living room so they could share some news with them. Joe and Alma were looking at them curiously as were Scott’s brothers, who happened to be visiting.

“Tessa and I have some news,” began Scott, squeezing Tessa’s hand gently.

She smiled at him and he looked at his parents.

“Tessa is pregnant, we’re having a baby,” he said.

There were excited whoops from his brothers and Alma and Joe both got up to hug them excitedly.

Alma was in tears, just as Scott had predicted and she fussed over Tessa, especially when she found out how sick Tessa had been since falling pregnant.

“You’re being careful when you skate aren’t you?” asked Alma, looking at her.

“Of course. We’ve modified most of our lifts and there were times I was too sick to skate and we sat out shows,” explained Tessa.

“I am surprised you’re letting her skate, Scott,” admonished Joe.

“Have you met Tess, dad? Once she has an idea in her head, that’s it. I’ve tried,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa smiled and assured Joe they were being as careful as possible and that the doctor had said it was okay. Joe was slightly mollified but they knew he’d be grilling Alma later on her thoughts regarding how safe it actually was.

The sharing of news done for the day, Tessa and Scott headed back to London, keen to rest.

 

A week later, Tessa was getting ready for the day and reached for her favourite pair of skinny jeans, shimmying into them. She frowned, confused for a moment. She couldn’t button them. She tried again without success. That’s when she realised the reason why.

“Scott!” she yelled, rushing out of the room.

“What is it, T?” he asked worriedly, appearing on the stairs.

Tessa pulled him into the bedroom, indicating to her jeans. He looked at her, her jeans unbuttoned and her blouse slightly lifted. He couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke her stomach softly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Can’t you see?” asked Tessa, again indicating to herself.

Scott looked at her, trying to work out what he was supposed to be seeing.

“Do they not fit?” he asked suddenly.

Tessa shook her head.

“Oh,” said Scott, his eyes searching her face, worried someone like Tessa who was always in fantastic shape would be horrified by such an occurrence.

She looked calm though, contemplative. “Will you still love me when I get huge?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Oh T. You will be the most gorgeous pregnant woman ever,” he said with a smile. “I can’t wait to see you grow. I love you always.”

“I love you. I am growing now apparently,” said Tessa, turning to the mirror.

Her stomach was still flat but it seemed she’d grown a little, enough that her skinny jeans didn’t fit her. She was filling out, her body changing subtly. Considering she had lost weight through all the sickness, it was comforting to know that even though she hadn’t been able to gain weight, that slowly things were changing.

Scott softly stroked the skin of her stomach and Tessa smiled, placing her hand over his.

“So, you hungry for breakfast?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Tessa, grinning.

“I better go check it actually,” said Scott, looking alarmed. He’d left everything on when he’d heard Tessa’s shout.

“Go check before we burn the place down,” said Tessa, pushing him out of the room with a laugh.

“You’re okay?” he asked her, checking.

Tessa nodded with a smile. He went downstairs and Tessa changed into a looser pair of pants for the day.

 

“We need to talk,” said Tessa after breakfast.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Scott, stroking her hair.

“We’re going to need to go public…I can’t wait for rumours to start. We need to control it. If I’m growing, we won’t be able to hide it much longer,” said Tessa.

“I’m amazed we’ve gotten away with it as long as we have. We haven’t exactly been careful all the time,” said Scott.

“No, we haven’t. But I guess we were overseas so it was easier to hide. So, you agree?” asked Tessa.

“Let’s do it,” said Scott. “I want to protect you from rumours. I don’t want anything written about you. We need to tell it our way.”

“And we’re engaged…I’ll actually be able to wear my ring all the time,” smiled Tessa.

“You will,” smiled Scott, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Let’s plan it – soon, before it becomes obvious,” said Tessa.

“Okay, it’s a plan,” said Scott.

They discussed various scenarios before deciding on keeping the narrative their own. No interview for any media outlet, they’d just use their own social media.

Tessa and Scott planned a few posts out, one of them being a comical boomerang that she made Scott take of her in the jeans she couldn’t button, laughing at herself trying to do them up. In the corner she wrote ‘baby is growing!’ She held onto all of the planned posts, not quite ready to share but knowing they’d do it soon.

 

Later that evening, Scott was locking up for the night while Tessa was upstairs getting ready for bed.

That’s when he heard something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“SCOTT!” Tessa’s scream was frightened, panicked.

He bolted upstairs, his heart in his throat, terrified. Tessa was a blur as she ran into his arms, her breaths coming out in short panicked bursts.

“There’s blood. There’s blood, there’s blood,” she sobbed.

He didn’t say anything, looking at her, the terror that something was wrong clear on his face.

“Let’s go,” he managed.

Tessa sobbed all the way to the hospital and he tried to calm her, but he was equally terrified.

They didn’t speak much through the examination, Tessa answering the doctor’s questions. No, she didn’t have any pain, no it wasn’t a lot, it was just a little bit. No to so many questions and she didn’t know what it all meant.

Scott watched as the doctor examined Tessa, he closed his eyes as he saw a bit of blood on the pad she’d put on. Tessa pulled at his hand and he returned right by her head, his eyes on hers, not looking at the doctor setting up an ultrasound and only focused on Tessa’s face. She was scared and she needed him by her side, she needed to see his face.

“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay,” he said quietly, stroking her hair.

“What if it’s not?” asked Tessa, her voice cracking.

“It will be,” said Scott, keeping her focus on him as the doctor started the ultrasound.

Tessa winced for a moment and he squeezed her hand, leaning over to kiss her forehead. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she gasped as the room suddenly filled with the sound of a heartbeat. Her eyes widened and she and Scott both turned to the doctor and looked at the screen.

“The baby is fine, growing right on target, everything looks good,” said the doctor.

Tessa burst into tears again, this time happy tears and Scott wordlessly kissed her temple, emotional. The baby was still tiny but this time, they could see development and this time Scott could actually work out what he was looking at.

“That’s our baby, we made that,” said Scott, in awe.

It made Tessa laugh as he proudly pointed to the screen, turning to her with a huge grin.

“We did make that,” she said, kissing him.

Her blood tests came back normal, the pregnancy progressing as it should. She had reached the end of her first trimester now which she suspected is why she’d had a reprieve from the sickness. She never expected she’d experience something like this though and it was Scott she felt for; he was white, though slowly regaining his colour now that it seemed all was fine. She’d worried him yet again and felt more concerned for him than for herself.

It turned out she had gained back 1 kg and she knew she would gain more now that her clothes had stopped fitting her as they had previously. It was coming, the change in her body was subtle but it was there. The doctor wasn’t concerned by her lack of weight gain considering how ill she’d been throughout the pregnancy.

There wasn’t really an obvious cause according to the doctor and they were assured that the light bleeding she’d had, more spotting than anything else, was actually more common than people thought. Scott looked horrified when the doctor ran through a list of possible causes, sex being one of them. Tessa gave him a pointed look. He was likely to keep his hands off her entirely if he thought that would protect her and she would have none of it.

 

She stepped straight into his arms as they got home, needing that connection. He held her close, needing to feel her in his arms, needing to feel her gentle breaths as she relaxed in his embrace.

“You okay?” he asked her as they eventually parted several minutes later.

He caressed her cheek as she nodded her head yes.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly, searching his eyes.

He sighed. “I’m okay, it was pretty scary but I’m okay. I’m more worried about you.”

“And I’m more worried about you,” said Tessa, both hands gently caressing his cheeks.

“Let me make you some tea,” she said, brushing her lips across his and then stepping away.

“Hey, you’re resting, you’re not making tea,” said Scott, taking her wrist and not letting go.

Tessa kissed his cheek and pushed him over to the couch.

“Sit, relax, I’m fine, I promise,” said Tessa.

He obediently sat and she kissed his hair before disappearing into the kitchen to make them both some tea. It was now past 2am and they would need to calm themselves a bit before getting to sleep, they were both still running on the adrenaline from earlier as they’d rushed to the hospital.

When she returned, Scott was resting back, leaning on the back of the couch but his posture wasn’t relaxed, he was clearly anxious.

“Babe…come here,” she said, sitting down beside him and holding her arms out. He gratefully buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding on tightly.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to go through any of this, T. I’m so sorry,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry to keep worrying you. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier and scared you. It was just a bit of spotting, I probably shouldn’t have been so scared. It’s all scary when you’re pregnant,” said Tessa.

“You never need to apologise for that, oh my gosh. If there’s something wrong, you’re allowed to be scared,” said Scott, pulling away to caress both her cheeks.

“You always make me feel better though, always,” said Tessa, kissing him gently.

“I am glad I can make you feel better,” said Scott.

“You’re always so strong, I know you were scared too but you’re strong for me. Thank you. You are amazing and I’m so lucky. You don’t always need to be strong for me though, you can just be you,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

“I need to be strong for us – all of us,” said Scott, stroking her stomach. “I was so scared, T. I didn’t know what it meant, I thought….” He suddenly stopped, looking apologetic, not able to finish the sentence. He couldn’t say the words.

“I know…I worried the same,” said Tessa, holding his hand tightly.

“But we’re all okay, baby is just fine, our baby is growing right on target,” said Tessa with a smile. “Even if I’m not growing yet.”

“Well, maybe we should take advantage of that. Let’s get married. Let’s just do it in the next few weeks,” said Scott, earnestly.

“That quickly?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows raised.

“I bet we can call in enough favours that it would even be the wedding of your dreams,” said Scott with a grin.

“The wedding of my dreams just has you in it. So anything more than that, it’s just a bonus,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott kissed her happily and she beamed as they parted.

“I would prefer not to be huge when we get married. Now’s a good time then. Okay, let’s get married,” she said.

Her eyes were bright with excitement and Scott kissed her again, pulling her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are here!


	10. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a wedding to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting! Your comments and kudos make my day. Merry Christmas to all celebrating and happy holidays! May 2019 be amazing for everyone.

A few weeks later

“Please, Jordan, give it back,” said Tessa, glaring at her sister.

“No,” said Jordan, having entirely too much fun messing with her little sister.

“Give it back,” said Tessa. “I am not joking here.”

“Neither am I,” said Jordan breezily.

“He might try to contact me and if I don’t get back to him he might think I don’t want to marry him and it will all be YOUR fault,” said Tessa.

Her green eyes were fiery, and even Jordan squirmed under her angry gaze.

“Okay, okay, apparently you’re likely to murder me if I keep Scott away from you tonight,” said Jordan, hands up in defeat.

She took Tessa’s phone out of her bra, where she’d stuffed it so her sister couldn’t get it, though Tessa had still tried. Tessa yanked the phone out of her hand and looked at the screen. Then held the phone up triumphantly.

“Three missed calls from Scott,” she said, turning her back on Jordan and calling him back as she left the room.

Jordan snickered, pregnant Tessa was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure.

 

“Hey Scott, sorry I missed your calls,” she said, smiling as she heard Scott’s voice on the other end.

“Hey, T. I missed you. I just got away from my crazy brothers,” said Scott, smiling as Tessa chuckled.

“And I just got away from my crazy sister,” she said.

“Oh yeah? Jordan up to mischief?” he asked.

“I missed your calls because she thought it would be funny to take my phone off me. It was not funny,” said Tessa, her eyes narrowing as she thought about Jordan’s smugness as she’d taken her phone.

“My brothers decided I can’t see you today so took away my car keys,” said Scott.

“Ugh. Have they been hanging around Jordan? She stole my phone just so I couldn’t call you,” said Tessa.

“Our siblings are ridiculous today,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” said Tessa. “Where are you?” she added, her voice softening.

“Check outside,” said Scott smugly.

Tessa rushed to the window, seeing Scott grinning outside, his phone to his ear.

“I thought you didn’t have a car,” she said to him, going to open the door, phone still to her ear.

“They didn’t cover all the bases, I borrowed Dad’s car,” said Scott, smirking.

Tessa grinned, opening the door and hanging up as Scott enveloped her in an enthusiastic hug. He lifted her off the ground and she giggled, snuggling in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her cheek before releasing her.

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“You two are so gross,” said Jordan, having come out to the door as she heard voices. She rolled her eyes.

Tessa and Scott were lost in their own world, grinning at each other, both ignoring Jordan.

“I need a bucket,” mumbled Jordan, pretending to gag.

“Shut up Jordan!” said Tessa, glaring at her.

“Scott…your future wife hates her own sister, tell her she has crazy pregnancy hormones,” said Jordan, laughing.

“You did this yourself, soon to be sis-in-law,” said Scott with a chuckle. “Not helping you out of this one.”

Jordan huffed dramatically. “You two are a lost cause.” She disappeared inside and Tessa giggled against his chest.

“Are you being mean to your sister, babe?” asked Scott, chuckling as he held her tightly.

“No, I’m not. She’s mean to me,” said Tessa, sounding like a small child. “She tried to keep you away from me.”

“This whole can’t see each other the day before the wedding thing is bullshit,” agreed Scott.

“It sure is,” said Tessa.

Tessa smiled as he released her to give her a kiss and then draped his arm around her as they went inside.

“Want anything? Hungry? Thirsty?” asked Tessa.

“I am fine, mom has been busy trying to fatten me up,” laughed Scott.

Tessa laughed. “Sounds like Alma.”

“Where’s that sister of yours gone?” asked Scott.

“Living room probably,” said Tessa.

“Come with me,” said Scott, leading the way up to their bedroom and closing the door.

Tessa grinned as he picked her up, bridal style, taking her over to the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he put her down and sat down beside her.

“I feel fine,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad. Are your feet warm or cold?” asked Scott, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Tessa giggled. “Hot. No cold feet here. How about you?”

“Very hot,” replied Scott, stroking her hair.

“Sounds like we’re getting married,” teased Tessa.

“Sounds like it,” said Scott with a smile.

He lay a hand on her stomach, it wasn’t visible through her clothes but she had developed a slightly rounded belly that Tessa joked made her look like she’d had a big lunch at all times. He loved to see and feel that slight change in her body, she was gorgeous.

Tessa smiled, her hand over his. “You love doing that,” she commented.

“I’m amazed every day,” said Scott with a smile.

“And when I look like a whale you’ll still be amazed?” asked Tessa with a laugh.

“T…you are gorgeous. That doesn’t change,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I will likely be even more annoying then too – even more over-protective,” he added with a laugh.

Tessa gave him a look of mock surprise. “I never would have thought Mr. Overprotective could get more over-protective,” she teased.

Scott smirked. “Sorry.”

Tessa shook her head, now more serious. “Never apologise, I am always so well taken care of.”

“I’m glad,” said Scott.

“Now, I haven’t been here to make sure so, have you eaten, are you thirsty?” he asked.

Tessa laughed. “I’ve eaten and I have had sufficient hydration,” she said.

“Positive?” asked Scott with a smile.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa. “Don’t worry, Jordan made sure I ate. In between driving me crazy by stealing my phone.”

“That’s good,” said Scott.

Tessa snuggled against him, both arms moving around his waist as she sighed contently.

“This is what I needed,” she murmured.

“This is what I needed too,” said Scott, holding her tighter.

“Don’t even think about going back to Ilderton tonight,” she murmured.

“I am not going anywhere, I’ll be right here with you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“If you don’t see my wedding dress until tomorrow then we’re still being traditional,” reasoned Tessa.

Scott pulled away, looking a little alarmed. “It’s not here, is it? I don’t want to see,” he said.

Tessa bit her lip. “It is. Uh, okay. Close your eyes and I’ll get it out of here and take it to Jordan’s room,” she said.

Scott shook his head, getting up.

“Wait,” he told her.

He went over to the ensuite bathroom and looked at her.

“Closing the door to make sure. Can’t take any risks,” he said, smiling at her and closing the door.

Tessa laughed. She quickly went over to her closet, removed the garment bag containing her dress and went to find Jordan.

“Hey Jord,” she said as she found Jordan on her laptop in the guestroom.

“Hey,” said Jordan, looking up.

“I’m putting my dress here for safekeeping, making sure Scott doesn’t see it before the wedding,” said Tessa, opening the closet and hanging up the bag, making sure it was hanging neatly before closing the door.

Jordan laughed. “Lover boy spending the night?” she asked.

Tessa poked her tongue out at her sister.

“Scott is spending the night, yes,” she said.

“I might tease baby sis, but it’s good seeing you both so happy,” said Jordan, beaming at her.

Tessa grinned. “I really am. We really are.”

Jordan got up to hug her and Tessa smiled.

“I’ll be upstairs with Scott,” she said.

“Huge surprise,” retorted Jordan with a smile.

“Just warn me if I need to put on ear protection or something,” smirked Jordan.

Tessa gasped. “Jordan!” she said.

“What?” laughed Jordan.

“Ignoring you now…and put on some music or something,” said Tessa, smirking as she left the room.

 

In her room, she closed the door, locking it.

“Scott, it’s safe!” she called out.

“Are you sure?” he asked, opening the door slightly and peeking out at her.

Tessa giggled. “I’m sure.”

“Okay,” he said, coming back out into the bedroom.

“My bride,” he said, hugging her close.

“My groom. I love you,” murmured Tessa, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” said Scott, squeezing her tighter as he kissed her cheek.

“So if you need to do anything, any preparations or anything I’ll wait for you,” said Scott.

“I am free today. Hair, make up, everything is tomorrow. Don’t worry,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You?” she asked.

“Nothing, I am all set,” he said with a grin.

Tessa smiled, nuzzling his neck, hand running down his muscled arm.

“There are things we could do,” she murmured.

“I’m sure there are…your sister’s here though,” said Scott, catching her drift.

Tessa just grinned. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“T…,” he said, eyebrows raised.

Tessa merely nibbled on his neck, dipping down to suck a mark into his skin that would thankfully be hidden by his collar the next day. He groaned softly, letting himself relax despite feeling weird that Jordan was in the house.

Tessa quickly removed his shirt and he kissed her.

“Need to lock the door,” he murmured in between kisses.

“Already did,” murmured Tessa.

“T…did you plan this?” he asked with a smirk.

“Hoped and planned in advance,” said Tessa with a giggle.

Scott pulled her into an intense kiss, making quick work of removing her clothing. Tessa blushed as his adoring gaze landed on her slightly rounded belly. She could hide it under clothing - it was barely noticeable, but like this, it was fully exposed.

He kissed her belly, looking up at her with a soft smile. “You’re so beautiful,” murmured Scott.

Tessa smiled almost shyly. “Thank you, handsome.”

“Will you get up here so I can give you kisses?” she added.

Scott visibly thought about it. He let his gaze travel further down her body, subconsciously licking his lips. Tessa knew what he was thinking and waited, smirking. He then grinned and kissed her, smiling as Tessa sighed against his lips, pulling him closer.

She tried not to make noise as he then covered her skin with kisses, paying special attention to her breasts as he made his way down her body.

 

Jordan was in the guestroom downstairs and knew that Tessa and Scott were still upstairs so she felt safe enough to venture to the living room. Plopping down on the couch and turning on the tv, she didn’t even want to know what they were up to…though she had a guess. As the show she was watching ended, she heard a giggle in the kitchen. She looked at her empty water glass and decided she could wait. As another breathy giggle filtered through to the living room, she smirked and went to have a quick peek, only hoping they were wearing clothes.

Scott was busy at the stove making eggs, hair mussed while her sister was apparently doing her best to distract him…and succeeding. Her body pressed against his, she was leaning her head against his shoulder, arms around him, watching what he was doing and pressing kisses into his neck. Except she wasn’t just kissing, Jordan made a face as she saw Tessa lick a stripe up the side of Scott’s neck, making him shiver. She disappeared back into the living room, half laughing, half trying not to think about it.

“Don’t distract me,” murmured Scott. “You were hungry so I have to feed you.”

“Mmm, thank you,” said Tessa.

She let her hands travel, splaying them across his chest as he turned off the stove.

“T...” he warned, though his body had already reacted to her ministrations.

Tessa let her hands run over his abs, then removed them, putting up her hands with an innocent smile.

Scott smirked as he plated up the poached eggs and buttered the toast for her.

“Amazing husband material,” observed Tessa with a smile.

“Thanks,” laughed Scott.

He set the plate down on the island and Tessa sat down on the stool, digging in.

“Aren’t you hungry?” she asked as she swallowed.

Scott shook his head. “Did I mention my mom’s been feeding me…a lot?” he teased.

Tessa giggled. “Have a little bit at least,” she said.

She cut off a bit of the toast, added some egg, a bit of spinach and a mushroom and offered the fork to him.

He took the bite, chewing as Tessa smiled, pleased with herself. She then dug back into the food.

“Good?” she asked.

“Good,” he said. “Now you eat the rest, okay.”

“Okay,” said Tessa, swiftly kissing his cheek.

 

The following morning

Tessa woke up slowly, her lips curving into a smile as she looked at Scott. He was snuggled against her side, they’d moved in their sleep and now it was Scott who was snuggled against her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead. She lingered, pressing another kiss into his messy hair.

He sighed softly, eyelids starting to flutter as he started waking.

“Hey, good morning,” she murmured softly.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, voice still gravelly from sleep.

He snuggled even closer to her and she held him tighter, kissing his forehead.

“I get to keep this?” she asked with a grin.

Scott laughed. “I’m all yours,” he said.

“I get to wake up next to you every day?” he asked with a smile.

“Definitely. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” grinned Tessa.

“Six-year-old Tessa would think she was the luckiest girl ever today,” murmured Tessa, surprised by the emotion she felt suddenly.

“And Tessa now?” asked Scott, stroking her hair and wiping away the moisture that had leaked out of her eyes.

“Tessa now thinks she’s the luckiest woman in the whole world,” said Tessa emotionally.

“Aww, T,” he said, hugging her tightly.

“I am the luckiest man in the whole world…and eight-year-old Scott would agree with me,” he murmured, his voice unable to hide his own emotion.

Tessa sniffled, looking up at him. “You’re becoming my husband today,” she said.

“And you’re becoming my wife,” said Scott, gently stroking the tears off her cheeks.

Tessa beamed and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Hey, I have a question for you,” he began, wanting to lighten the mood.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Last chance. Are you sure you want this?” asked Scott seriously, eyes on hers.

Tessa chuckled, hugging him before pulling back to look into his eyes.

“I always want to be your wife,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t give you an out option,” said Scott with a grin, kissing her nose.

“Do you want an out option?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“Never. I want to be your husband forever,” said Scott, kissing her cheek softly.

“Out options extinguished!” announced Tessa with a grin.

Scott laughed. “Agreed. Okay my beautiful bride, breakfast?”

“Definitely,” smiled Tessa.

“Then I’ll get out of here and let you get ready in peace, okay sweetie?” he said.

“Okay. I will have had plenty of time to miss you by the wedding,” smiled Tessa.

“Me too,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

They got up, freshened up and got dressed, heading downstairs.

Jordan sleepily joined them for breakfast, grouchy until she got some coffee into her, a typical Virtue sister trait. Tessa was much the same, though she had learned to go without her coffee now, only having it rarely while she was pregnant.

Today, she was indulging in a cup and her deep sigh of contentment as she had a sip of the coffee made Scott smile.

“This is so good,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

Scott smiled. “Enjoy it.”

Jordan was more awake now and smirked.

“I can’t wait for the love fest when we get to the ceremony. Which one of you is going to cry?” she teased.

“Probably both of us,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I think I’m a goner the moment I see T,” said Scott with a soft smile.

Jordan’s phone pinged with a message.

“That’s Kelly, she says she’ll be over to do your hair at 10,” reported Jordan.

“Great,” smiled Tessa.

All too soon she was saying goodbye to Scott, standing near the door and holding him close.

“I’ll see you soon, I love you,” murmured Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She kissed him, her hands automatically threading into his hair, tongue tangling with his.

Jordan walked by and smiled as she saw them, today would be an emotional one for all of them.

“I…love…you...T,” murmured Scott, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“I love you, drive safe okay,” said Tessa, hugging him again tightly.

“I will,” said Scott.

“Text when you get there,” said Tessa, unwilling to let him go still as she stroked his cheeks.

“I will,” said Scott, taking her hand, kissing it and holding it against his heart.

“I better go,” he murmured as T’s doorbell rang.

“It’s probably Kelly,” said Tessa, looking and then opening the door.

She and Scott both greeted Kelly and then Jordan took her further inside the house up to Tessa’s bedroom to set up.

“Okay, I really have to go now or you’ll be late. Don’t keep me waiting, eh?” murmured Scott, kissing her lips.

“I will be fashionably early! I’d never keep you waiting,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Love you, T,” he said with a smile.

“Love you,” said Tessa.

He kissed her once more, lingering as he tried to put all his love for her into one kiss. Then he stepped away and Tessa held his hand, squeezing it as she let go.

He went outside to the car and Tessa watched from the porch, smiling and blowing a kiss back as he left, blowing her a kiss as the car reversed down her driveway.

She watched the car until it disappeared, somewhat in a daze. It was all happening and in just a few hours, she’d be a wife. Scott’s wife. Jordan appeared beside her, interrupting her thoughts.

“You okay?” asked Jordan.

“Yeah. I just…need to pinch myself,” said Tessa.

Jordan laughed, gently pinching Tessa’s arm for her.

“Let’s get you ready for your wedding,” smiled Jordan, wrapping an arm around Tessa.

Kate arrived then, beaming as she greeted her daughters and they helped Tessa get ready. Her hair and make up done, Tessa slipped into the white wedding dress.

It had a strapless fitted top, swirls of silver making it almost shimmer and a flowing skirt that made Tessa feel like a princess. Her veil fell down her back, held in place by a brilliant comb with delicate diamonds and sapphires. Her something borrowed and her something blue, given to her by Alma.

 

The white limousine pulled up outside the church and Scott smiled in anticipation. A few moments later she'd stepped out and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. She was beautiful beyond description, absolutely perfect. Meanwhile Tessa's gaze immediately landed on Scott. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the church steps, looking so handsome. In a black tuxedo, a black bow tie standing out against the crisp white shirt. He was the perfect groom, gorgeous in every way. He smiled as their eyes met, the two of them focused solely on each other as Tessa's father walked her up to where Scott stood. Hugging her proudly, he put her hand into Scott's as she beamed, glowing with happiness.

"I love you," managed Scott, fighting back the emotion that seeing her as his bride had caused.

"I love you," said Tessa, happy tears already shining in her eyes.

Scott gently hugged her, pulling back and looking at her, adoration in his gaze.

"You're absolutely stunning. You're beautiful and perfect," said Scott, his emotion evident. “Thank you for being here to marry me, I could only dream that this moment would become real,” he added, emotional.

He was biting his lip, trying to keep the tears at bay but failing dismally. Seeing Tessa as his bride had brought all his emotions to the surface. Tessa stroked away the tears tenderly and he tried to apologise for the tears, though she would have none of it, her own eyes brimming with tears.

“It’s a dream come true for me,” said Tessa, emotionally.

She hugged him tightly and he held her close, taking those moments to get his tears under control.

There was barely a dry eye amongst the guests either – those who had come out to see Tessa arrive were all sniffling and dabbing at their eyes with tissues.

"Thank you for marrying me, I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my groom. You're perfect...gorgeous and handsome in every way," said Tessa with a soft smile as she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

Scott blushed. “Thank you,” he smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

“Are you ready?” asked Tessa, her eyes bright.

“I can’t wait any longer,” said Scott with a smile.

“Neither can I,” said Tessa.

She kissed him and then took his hand, the two beaming as they went inside the church.

 

As the ceremony started, they held hands tightly, taking in the moment, their moment.

Tessa was radiant, Scott could barely take his eyes off her. She beamed at him, squeezing his hand and he grinned back. He couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

He struggled to contain his emotion as the time came to say his vows to her. He started off strongly, then the emotion crept in and he blinked back tears, which fell anyway, though he didn’t take his eyes off Tessa, who had gotten emotional too.

She was crying, trying to withhold the emotion that had risen hearing him pledge his undying love to her, knowing that with those words, he was becoming her husband. His emotion was clear and instead of staying in her place, she moved forward, wrapping her arms around him as he finished his vows.

The congregation chuckled as she did so and the priest smiled also, watching the couple in front of him comforting each other through the emotion of becoming husband and wife.

Scott had gladly wrapped his arms around her, taking the time in her arms to control the emotion and he smiled at her softly as they parted. She stroked his cheek, then took both his hands in hers again, turning to the priest.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

He merely smiled and continued, it was her turn now. She couldn’t stop the tears as she looked into Scott’s eyes, holding his hands tightly in hers. His eyes became moist again as she said her vows, her voice not hiding her emotion. She smiled at him through her tears, she couldn’t stop smiling. He reached out to stroke the tears off her cheeks carefully, then picked her hands up, kissing both tenderly.

Scott grinned at her as he took the ring given to him by Patrick Chan. Scott had two best men, he hadn’t been able to choose just one and so Patrick Chan and Patrice both stood by his side. Scott took her hand gently in his, placing the ring on her finger.

She took his ring, given to her by Marie-France, who was sniffling through happy tears. Taking Scott’s hand, she placed the ring onto his finger.

He clasped her hand tightly in his as they turned back to the priest and felt her squeeze his hand in response. The priest offered a final blessing before pronouncing them husband and wife.

“You can kiss your bride,” he told Scott with a grin.

Scott didn’t hesitate, pulling Tessa close and kissing her deeply. Tessa looped her arms around his neck, trying to get even closer. Scott had to remember where they were to stop kissing her and even though they’d probably already lingered slightly too long, Tessa still didn’t want to part from him.

He pulled her into a hug, the cheers and applause from their families and friends making them grin.


	11. We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding fun and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it! Sorry it's been awhile, real life has been busy!

Tessa and Scott walked outside the church, to cheers and the throwing of rice by their friends and family. They both laughed, holding hands tightly. Greg and Danielle were taking candids and indicated they wanted to take some photos of them on the church steps.  
  
“What a perfect day,” sighed Tessa, snuggling against Scott.  
  
The sky was a bright, cloudless blue and she happened to look up, seeing a plane in the distance, skywriting.  
  
“Oh look,” she said, pointing.  
  
Scott looked also. “I wonder what it says,” he commented.  
  
“I LO so far, oh, it’s going to say I love you,” said Tessa.  
  
Scott chuckled and posed with her for another shot.  
  
“Wait…this has Scott written all over it,” said Tessa suddenly.  
  
Scott tried to hide a smile.  
  
“Do you know about this?” asked Tessa, smiling as the skywriter above them continued, I LOVE now written while the Y was being formed.  
  
“You’ll have to wait and see, surely this man in love has included her name in the message,” said Scott, shrugging with a soft smile.  
  
That was all the confirmation Tessa needed and she threw her arms around him, kissing him tenderly.  
  
“I love you,” she said, as they parted.  
  
“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her before glancing at the sky.  
  
I LOVE YOU was fully formed and the letter T was being created.  
  
“Her name starts with a T,” said Scott with a smile.  
  
“Tanya, Tracey…Tessa?” asked Tessa with a smile.  
  
“It’s not either of the first two,” said Scott, watching as the E was formed.  
  
Tessa launched herself at him again, hugging him tightly.  
  
“I can’t believe you did this!” she exclaimed as she pulled back.  
  
“I love you T,” said Scott, kissing her. “That’s not even enough to tell you, I’ll just have to show you over a lifetime of being together just how much.”  
  
“Aww, I love you so much,” said Tessa, throwing her arms around him again.  
  
She pulled back, watching the remainder of the letters being formed and becoming emotional as she looked at the finished message, I LOVE YOU TESSA.

“Oh, I need a photo of it,” she said, looking around frantically for a moment.  
  
“Shhh, hey, you’re the bride, there are many photos being taken right now, don’t you worry,” said Scott with a chuckle, placing both hands on her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her skin.  
  
“Sorry, you’re right, just a bride moment,” laughed Tessa.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about, it’s all covered,” said Scott.

 

“She was soooo obvious,” laughed Jordan as Tessa giggled at the table beside Scott.  
  
“You have no idea, she was totally crushing on Scott and everyone with eyes could tell. Including Scott!” continued Jordan, having all too much fun teasing Tessa during her speech at the reception.  
  
Tessa laughed, her eyes bright as she looked at Scott.  
  
“That’s true,” laughed Scott, kissing her shoulder. “I could tell.”  
  
Tessa blushed. “I think everyone could tell, I was way too obvious.”  
  
Scott chuckled, kissing her softly.  
  
“And look where we are now,” he said, taking her hand and kissing her ring finger. Tessa caressed his cheek, beaming.  
  
“And then she had the audacity to tell me, that she didn’t like him, that I was being silly when she was so damn obvious about it,” Jordan was saying and Tessa rolled her eyes.  
  
“You denied it? I am offended,” teased Scott.  
  
“I was 8 and she was accusing me of being in love with you,” retorted Tessa.  
  
“And you weren’t, even a little?” he teased.  
  
“Oh I was,” laughed Tessa.  
  
Jordan regaled everyone with a few more tales, ending up talking about how maddening it was to watch them dance around the topic as adults until they worked out they were in love with each other and congratulating them on finally getting there with a huge grin.  
  
Scott and Tessa laughed and indulged her with a kiss as she held her glass up, tapping on it with a well-manicured nail instead of cutlery. They got her hint however, she wanted to see a kiss and they provided.  
  
Scott’s brothers made him truly squirm in his seat with their tales of Scott’s crush on Tessa from a young age, moving on to talking about telling him in no uncertain terms he wasn’t to lay a hand on her when they moved away together and how frustrating it had been to watch them grow up and date others when everyone knew that both of them had feelings for each other.  
  
“I hate them,” grumbled Scott as Danny made the crowd laugh with stories of how often Scott would be caught looking at Tessa as a teen.  
  
“And not surprisingly none of the girls he dated ever measured up to little Tutu, he had the biggest smile just for her and no one else but he was so thick he didn’t even work out why,” said Danny, covering the mic as he laughed, seeing Scott shoot him a mock glare.  
  
Tessa was laughing too and he chuckled too as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
“You think it’s funny,” he accused.  
  
“It is,” giggled Tessa.  
  
“My brother just questioned my intelligence for not dating you sooner…actually wait, yeah, he has a point,” said Scott with a smile.  
  
“Same here,” said Tessa, laughing.  
  
Scott wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder and snuggling against her. She relaxed into him, staying that way for the remainder of the speeches.

 

“Best day ever,” murmured Tessa, as they swayed to the music, their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
They had chosen a song that they both connected with and their friends and family had been unsurprised – ‘Come What May’ playing over the speakers as they danced.  
  
“Best day ever,” agreed Scott, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
“Will you always be this happy?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“Always,” said Tessa, beaming.  
  
“If I can always make you so happy at least I’ll be able to say I did something right as your husband,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.  
  
“You’re already the best husband in the world,” said Tessa, grinning.  
  
“I will always do my best,” said Scott, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
Tessa leaned her head against his shoulder contently, dropping the dance hold and wrapping her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her, doing little more than just swaying on the spot now. He kissed her cheek and swayed gently with her until the last beats of the song played and they reluctantly parted.

 

“We’re home,” said Tessa excitedly as Scott parked the car.  
  
“We were just here this morning,” laughed Scott.  
  
“We weren’t husband and wife then,” said Tessa, beaming.  
  
“Very good point,” smiled Scott.  
  
They got out, Scott helping her with her dress and he then grabbed her in a bridal hold, making her laugh.  
  
“How are you going to unlock?” she teased.  
  
“I have my ways,” he replied, carrying her up the stairs to the porch and shifting so that he could reach into his pocket. Tessa held on a little tighter and he chuckled.  
  
“I’ve got you, Mrs. Moir, don’t you worry,” he teased.  
  
Tessa giggled, her heart bursting at what he’d called her, hearing it made it all so real and she blinked back the emotion.  
  
“I know you do, Mr. Moir,” she said, beaming at him.  
  
He grinned and got the key into the lock, pushing the door open with a flourish and closing it behind them. He didn’t put her down and she wriggled a bit.  
  
“Patience, my bride,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.  
  
“Are you going to put me down?” she countered with a smile.  
  
“Hmm, not yet. It’s good luck right? So better carry you all through the house so I can keep you,” he said with a smile.  
  
“I’m yours,” she laughed.  
  
He laughed and carried her all through the downstairs, made his way carefully up the stairs and went into every room, leaving their bedroom last. He then placed her down on the bed and she giggled.  
  
“You romantic dork,” she teased.  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said, sitting down beside her and nuzzling her neck.  
  
He rested his hand on her waist, taking her in as his bride once more.  
  
“What?” asked Tessa, blushing lightly under his gaze.  
  
“Sorry, I know these are the last few minutes I’ll get to see you like this, being my bride and I just keep needing to take a moment and admire you,” said Scott with a smile.  
  
“I’ll always be your bride. I’ve been busy admiring my perfect groom too, I don’t get to see you like this again so I know what you mean. You really are the most perfect groom, I’m so lucky,” said Tessa.  
  
Scott kissed her softly and she smiled as they parted.  
  
“Have you seen me like this enough? As much as I love this dress and as much as I love being your bride, I kind of want to put something more comfortable on,” said Tessa.  
  
“Of course. Do you need help?” he asked.  
  
“I’ll need some help with the dress…and my hair?” asked Tessa, giving him a hopeful look.  
  
“Anything. Your feet must be sore too, are you okay? You’ve worn heels most of the day,” he said.  
  
“I’m perfect, I really am. I’m not tired, I’m happy and excited. My feet are okay. I’m going to go take a shower though, okay?” said Tessa.  
  
“We’ve had a long day. You relax,” said Scott.  
  
They got up from the bed and Tessa sat down at the dresser, removing her make-up while Scott squinted at the tiny buttons making up the back of her dress. Tessa chuckled as she looked at him in the mirror.  
  
“Um, these look really delicate,” he said, looking a bit worried.  
  
“They’re fine, they are delicate but it’s okay,” said Tessa.  
  
Scott kissed her shoulder, sitting down beside her and slowly and carefully undoing the buttons.  
  
He helped her remove the dress, noting she was wearing new white lingerie underneath.  
  
“Wow, look at you,” he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
Tessa blushed and put the dress aside carefully before returning to sit in front of the mirror.  
  
She took out a few pins from her hair and he helped her, pulling out the hairpins carefully.  
  
“Thank you,” smiled Tessa.  
  
She wiped her skin with makeup remover once more, making sure she’d gotten all the make up off, focusing on her eyes to ensure the mascara was fully removed.  
  
Tessa kissed his cheek before snuggling against his shoulder.  
  
“I’m going to go shower,” she said, keen to get their wedding night underway.  
  
She grabbed a shopping parcel out of the drawer, smiling as Scott looked at her curiously and disappeared into the bathroom. To save time, Scott showered in the other bathroom, then put on some shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt. Then he sat down on the bed, anticipating the moment he’d see Tessa, knowing she’d be wearing something that would knock his socks off.

 

Tessa showered, then moisturized her skin, putting on the red lingerie she’d chosen for their wedding night and putting on some lip gloss and a spritz of perfume. Scott was sitting on the bed waiting for her and she stepped out of the bathroom, standing in the doorway for a moment.  
  
Scott stared, his mouth dropping open. “Wow,” he managed.  
  
Tessa smiled shyly.  
  
“I thought you in your wedding dress was the most beautiful sight and now this,” he said, looking at her admiringly.  
  
Tessa went over to the bed with a smile, sitting down beside him. She blushed as she saw Scott’s eyes roam over her.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” said Tessa, letting her eyes roam over his chest and body.  
  
Scott laughed. “Nothing new to see here,” he said.  
  
“It’s always new and exciting for me,” said Tessa with a smile.  
  
Scott blushed, kissing her.  
  
“You are one dangerous woman,” he teased.  
  
“Why am I dangerous?” asked Tessa.  
  
“Because you are so beautiful. You put stuff like this on, and I lose my head,” said Scott with a chuckle.  
  
Tessa laughed, pulling him into a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview:
> 
> Tessa stiffened as she opened up the email that popped up, Scott had been careful to take all the planning onto himself but this time, she saw the email first.  
> She hadn’t wanted to pay much attention, but she scrolled down the emails previously sent, back and forth regarding The Thank you Canada Tour. She could see the various discussions around timing and that their sponsors wanted it to go ahead as planned. Scott was negotiating back and forth – throwing ideas out regarding different dates or worse yet, a show she was not part of.


	12. Honeymoons and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go away for a honeymoon and cuteness ensues.
> 
> Fluff, some tears and a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're enjoying the fic and thanks again for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it. I like adding to the positive and sweet fics here. We need things that make our reality better - not the opposite. I can guarantee that you won't find me adding to any angst fests.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa excitedly, almost bouncing with excitement.

Scott smiled, kissing her head as he passed and picking up her bag.

“Do you and the baby need a bathroom break before we start driving?” he asked with a smile.

“Done,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes. “But you’ll stop for me, I know you will.”

“Of course,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa kissed his cheek and skipped downstairs, Scott rushing after her protectively.

“Can you not run please?” he asked.

“Scott, I have skated while pregnant, a little fast walking doesn’t hurt,” she said.

“Fine,” he murmured, squeezing her waist gently. “I still worry and you know it.”

“I do and I appreciate you so much,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

“I have some snacks ready for you to take, I’ll just put the bag in the car and we’re ready to go. You check and see if there’s anything else you want for snacks,” said Scott.

“Thank you.” Tessa grinned and kissed his cheek.

He went towards the car and she went into the kitchen finding a bag filled with water, mineral water and juice along with chocolate, chips, some fruit and nuts. It looked good, so she went to pick up the bag to take it to the car. A pair of strong arms reaching around her stopped her and she leaned back into his embrace.

“No carrying, you know the rules,” said Scott, nuzzling her neck.

“No lifting, carrying, bending or doing anything non-Scott approved,” listed Tessa, laughing.

“Yet you break every single one of those rules daily,” he said.

Tessa shrugged. “Well those rules are over-protective,” she said with a smirk.

Scott sighed dramatically and took the bag as he reached around her.

“A huge task clearly, protecting you,” he teased.

“You’re up to the task,” smiled back Tessa.

Scott blushed, puffing out his chest. “I will protect you always,” he said.

“I know,” smiled Tessa. “I love you, you over-protective dork.”

“I love you,” laughed Scott.

“Ready?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“Ready,” grinned Tessa.

It was several hours drive to the quiet, mountain escape that would be their honeymoon for now. They had a lot to do for the upcoming tour commitments so had put off a proper honeymoon until after the tour.

It was a serene location with excellent views when they arrived at the private cabin. The closest supermarket was a 15 minute drive so they dropped their bags at the cabin and went to get a few supplies before returning.

Tessa busied herself putting the food items away in the fridge and pantry while Scott looked in all of the rooms to get a feel for the place and put their bags in the main bedroom. The room opened out onto a balcony with a stunning view and he knew Tessa would love to sit on one of the comfortable lounge chairs outside and soak in the view. There was also a pool for their private use that they’d seen at the back of the luxurious cabin.

He felt Tessa shuffle up behind him and she leaned her head against his shoulder, looping her arms around him.

“That is an amazing view,” she said, looking out across the mountains.

“It really is,” agreed Scott, placing his hands on top of hers.

“You need to rest?” he asked her, turning to face her and cupping her cheek as he studied her face for signs of tiredness.

“I’m not tired. I want to go for a walk and look around,” said Tessa enthusiastically.

“Okay, babe. Let’s go,” said Scott.

They set out hand in hand, exploring the path through the woods near the cabin and finding themselves at a lookout over the valley.

“Gorgeous,” murmured Tessa, taking a photo of the scenery.

“Absolutely,” said Scott, admiring her rather than the scenery. The way the light caught her hair, dancing off it, had him reaching for the phone to take her photo.

Tessa blushed as she noticed his gaze and he smiled at her, indicating for her to pose.

“I want to pose with my husband,” she whined.

“Just you first, you’re gorgeous. I’ll pose with you in a second,” he said, holding up his phone and snapping a few photos as Tessa smiled at him.

“Okay, here I am,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

Tessa beamed, giving him her phone so he could hold it out and get a few selfies. He took a few and then handed it to her so she could take a look.

“We look so good,” said Tessa, showing him the photos.

“We do,” agreed Scott. “Look at you though – perfect!” he continued, showing her the photos he’d snapped of her before.

“You take good photos,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Well, I do have a stunning subject,” said Scott modestly.

Tessa laughed, kissing him. He pulled her closer, lost in the taste of her as she tried to get even closer. Her hands reached under his t-shirt to touch his bare skin as her tongue tangled with his. He shivered as her fingertips found their way over his nipples and she tugged gently.

“T,” he managed, briefly parting from her.

“Mmm,” answered Tessa, her lips once again finding his.

Thoughts of the public location, though there wasn’t anyone around, flew out the window as he lost himself again in the heat of her kisses. The neighbouring cabin was a good distance away and it seemed Tessa didn’t care in this moment. A low moan escaped her as he pulled her flush against him so that she could feel the physical reaction she’d created.

“Cabin, now,” she breathed, her eyes on his, pupils dilated.

He let out a ragged breath and nodded. They started to quickly walk back and Scott flashed her a smile as she dragged her feet a little, wanting to practically run back but realizing they’d walked further than she’d thought.

He stopped and bent over slightly, offering her his back and she climbed on, holding on tightly as he straightened up and squeezed her legs, letting her know he had her securely. It made the walk back a little more difficult as Tessa nuzzled his neck and busied herself kissing, sucking and biting his skin to mark him. Somehow he made it, with a very obvious problem now. Tessa licked her lips as he let her down and she saw the result of her ministrations on the walk back.

“Your fault,” he murmured with a smirk.

Tessa smirked and waited as he unlocked the door, her hands unbuttoning his jeans before he’d even fully closed the door.

“Patience,” he whispered, locking the door and throwing the key down in the bowl which sat on the table in the hallway.

“I don’t have patience,” she murmured, pulling herself up, legs around his waist as he moved to hold her.

“Clearly,” he teased, kissing her.

Tessa smiled against his lips and he tried to walk her to the bedroom, having some trouble navigating through the unfamiliar rooms without looking and nipping at Tessa’s lips at the bottom of the staircase.

“Behave please, have to get you up to the bedroom safely,” he said, ascending the stairs carefully.

Tessa settled on sucking yet another mark into his neck by way of distraction and he was truly straining against the material of his jeans when he finally put her down on the bed. Tessa made quick work of his clothes, the foreplay had begun well before they returned to the cabin and she needed him, now. There was relief as they joined together, both unable to wait any longer.

 

“If this is the way the entire week will go, I think our mini honeymoon will be a huge success,” murmured Tessa later as she snuggled in his arms.

She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, and he kissed her hair.

“I think that’s a given – every day with you is a huge success,” he murmured.

Tessa looked up at him with a grin.

“You’re amazing,” she said softly, kissing him. “Every day with you is a huge success for me too.”

Scott laughed, pulling her closer and nuzzling her hair.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” said Tessa, tightening her hold on him but her stomach rumbled.

“Time to feed you,” laughed Scott, letting go of her and moving to get up but Tessa held him stubbornly.

“You’re not hungry?” he asked her, caressing her cheek.

“Wanted more cuddle time,” she pouted.

“Aww, plenty of time for cuddles. Let me go make you some dinner,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Okay, only because the baby and I are hungry,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled, getting up and dressing. Tessa got up too, starting to dress and he waited for her, taking her hand to go downstairs.

 

Scott placed a kiss against Tessa’s forehead as she wriggled again. She had been restless, not fully asleep as she tossed and turned. She had moved out of his embrace and was laying beside him now.

“Hey, T…you okay?” he asked finally.

“Sorry,” she murmured in the dark.

“Babe, don’t apologise. Just tell me what’s wrong,” asked Scott.

“I’m hungry,” said Tessa, a bit embarrassed to be telling him.

“I’ll go make you something,” said Scott immediately.

“We don’t have what I feel like,” whined Tessa.

“What you feel like?” asked Scott, confused.

“Oh,” he said, as it dawned on him she was having cravings.

“I’ll go get you anything you want,” he said, sitting up.

“Does that tiny grocery store even stay open at night?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t know. I will go check though,” said Scott.

“I don’t deserve you,” said Tessa, a tear running down her cheek.

“Oh T, it’s okay. Of course you deserve me,” said Scott, a little confused by her mood.

He kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. “Now, what am I getting?” he asked her.

Tessa chuckled, wiping away her tears. “I feel like chocolate milk, and apples, and poutine.”

Scott prided himself on the fact he managed to write those down on his phone without laughing. He thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” he promised, kissing her and telling her he’d see her soon.

Tessa thanked him and lay back down. She heard him head out, the door closing behind him and the car starting. She then sat bolt upright in bed, worrying about him driving so late at night all because she had cravings.

She went down to the living room, chewing her bottom lip worriedly as she paced. She couldn't relax now. She watched the clock, getting more and more upset even though she knew that he would have had to drive at least 15 mnutes just to get there in the first place.  

Scott found the grocer wasn’t open but that the local take away shop was and they had poutine. He got that and then headed to the service station he’d seen earlier that day. They were open and luckily they had a small selection, including chocolate milk and apples. The man at the counter glanced at the items as he put them through, throwing Scott an amused look.

“My wife is pregnant,” said Scott by way of explanation.

“Understood,” laughed the older man.

Scott smiled and thanked him before heading back to the cabin.

He parked, turning off the car and picking up the bag containing his purchases from the passenger seat. Unlocking the door of the cabin, he was greeted immediately by the sound of Tessa sobbing. He hurriedly put everything down, finding her in the living room, sobbing into her hands as she sat on the couch.

“T,” he began, worried. He didn’t get to finish the sentence as Tessa jumped up and rushed into his arms.

“I was so worried!” she cried, burying her face against him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

“Babe, please, tell me why you’re crying. Why were you worried?” he asked.

“I was worried something bad would happen to you.  I’m horrible and selfish and let you go out so late,” sobbed Tessa.

“Breathe, please T. Come on, sit down here with me,” he said soothingly. He picked her up and settled onto the couch with her in his lap and she held him tightly, head buried in his neck, her hair falling over her face.

He soothingly brushed her hair back, rubbing her back with the other hand.

“You are not horrible or selfish. You’re wonderful, and I’m right here,” he soothed.

“I’m never letting you go anywhere so late ever again,” sobbed Tessa. “What if something happened to you?”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, T, I think it’s safe from murderers and whatever other scenario you cooked up,” said Scott.

“Other drivers,” said Tessa quietly.

“You worried I’d have an accident?” he asked gently as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

Tessa nodded, her lip trembling.

“I am here safe, don’t you worry,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“You’re all salty. Sweet and salty,” he said with a smile, kissing her cheek again tenderly.

Tessa managed a laugh. “Sorry,” she said.

Scott merely smiled, kissing her lips and peppering kisses across her cheeks.

Tessa sniffled. “You’re okay?” she checked.

“I’ll be better when I see you smiling, that’s all. Smiling and hopefully still hungry,” he said with a soft smile.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa with a smile, kissing him.

“There’s that smile,” said Scott. “I live with that smile.”

Tessa smiled, kissing his cheek tenderly. She excused herself to wash her face and returned to find the poutine ready for her to dig into, a glass of chocolate milk beside it. Scott was in the kitchen washing and cutting the apples for her and he appeared to find Tessa basically inhaling the poutine. Her eyes brightened as she saw him and the plate of apples he held. She reached for the plate and he let her grab a few apple slices as he put the plate down on the coffee table. She munched on them happily and he hid a smile.

“I see you laughing,” said Tessa, as she swallowed and wiped her lips on a napkin.

“I think you’re adorable. You and your cravings,” said Scott with another smile.

“You’re the best husband ever,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

He laughed and placed an arm around her as she ate, declining all her offers of trying this interesting combination of a midnight snack.

It was her first real craving, she had been eating normally since her appetite had returned. Maybe just an extra ice cream or dessert here or there. But this was different and Scott was glad he could help her with it. He thought of going to the grocery store the next day and just buying everything he could think of so that if she felt like something in the middle of the night during their week stay, she’d have it.

“I am so full,” said Tessa after draining the glass of chocolate milk.

“I’m glad,” said Scott, kissing her hair and promptly taking everything to the kitchen.

Tessa yawned as she followed him to the kitchen, she was sleepy and he could see now that she’d eaten, she was ready to fall asleep. He picked her up with very little protest from her and she snuggled against him like a cute little koala as he took her upstairs.

“Thank you,” murmured Tessa sleepily as he put her down. “I love you.”

“You’re welcome, no thanks needed. I love you,” said Scott, tucking her in and getting into bed beside her.

Tessa immediately snuggled against him and he held her closer. She quickly fell asleep and he stroked her back soothingly.

 

“Best honeymoon ever ever,” said Tessa on their last morning.

“Oh yeah? Been on other honeymoons to compare it to, Mrs Moir?” he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“You know what I meant,” said Tessa, playfully poking him with a finger.

Scott laughed, taking her hand and kissing it.

“It has been amazing, it is the best,” he agreed with a smile.

 

A few days later

Tessa stiffened as she opened up the email that popped up, Scott had been careful to take all the planning onto himself but this time, she saw the email first.

She hadn’t wanted to pay much attention, but she scrolled down the emails previously sent, back and forth regarding The Thank you Canada Tour. She could see the various discussions around timing and that their sponsor wanted it to go ahead as planned. Scott was negotiating back and forth – throwing ideas out regarding different dates or worse yet, a show she was not part of.

It struck her that Scott hadn’t discussed any of this with her, but she knew why. He was aware that the subject of their own tour upset her and he was careful not to bring it up. But she wanted to be included, she wanted to be consulted. It did hurt that she couldn’t be involved as she’d wanted to be, but it was still their dream together. A dream she now couldn’t take part in. She brushed a few tears away, putting the phone down.

Scott was in the shower and he was surprised when he stepped into the bedroom and found Tessa wasn’t there. He thought she may have gone downstairs so dressed and went down to look for her. He found no Tessa, her car gone. Alarmed, he looked around for a note and then rushed back upstairs for his phone. No message was there and he frowned. This was unlike Tessa, she knew he worried and he pressed the speed dial, cursing under his breath as the call went unanswered.

“Damn it, Tess,” he muttered.

He noticed the email on his phone, quickly opening it up. He scrolled, knowing that Tessa would have received the same email. He didn’t see anything that seemed unusual. He pressed the call button again, this time leaving a message as the call went unanswered.

“Tess, where are you? Please call me,” he said. “Love you.”

He hung up and contemplated getting in the car to go find her, wondering where she may have gone. He quickly locked up and got in the car, heading towards the lake.

 

Tessa was sitting by the water, tears falling down her cheeks that she ignored. She bit her lip as the voicemail popped up on her phone, putting it to her ear to listen. His voice was worried, and she held back a sob, knowing he’d be worried and hating that he was worrying. She’d felt overwhelmed, the idea of not being part of a project they’d both wanted making her feel stifled. She’d needed air, she’d needed to put her jumbled thoughts in order and she hadn’t wanted to worry Scott. She knew he’d been protecting her, protecting her so she wouldn’t break down like this, like she had now.

It was a warm evening in August, the light fading gently.  She could hear shouts of children playing nearby, bird song and the sound of the water lapping gently. The warm summer breeze against her face felt nice, it calmed her somewhat. She put her head down on her knees, the tears continuing to fall. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she felt him sit down beside her.

Scott looked at her, his eyes gentle as he studied her. He didn’t touch her, gauging what she was feeling. Tessa took a steadying breath and scooted closer and he automatically wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek as hot tears still made their way down her cheeks. He tasted the salt against his lips, combined with the sweetness of her skin. He pulled her even closer, kissing her temple softly. He didn’t speak, simply letting her cry. He knew she’d tell him what was wrong when she was ready. He held her close, stroking her back gently.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Her tears had been steadily wetting his shirt but he didn’t care.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he murmured. “Please tell me what’s wrong,” he said quietly.

Tessa moved to look at him, her hand moving to caress his cheek.

“I hate that I’ve ruined things for our tour,” said Tessa, her voice catching.

Scott opened his mouth to reply, clearly to tell her how wrong she was, and she cut him off.

“And you’ve been amazing, you aren’t even mad at me, you’re busy protecting me from feeling bad about it,” said Tessa.

“That’s not true, T. You haven’t ruined anything,” said Scott.

“You haven’t even talked to me about it, this is our dream. Why won’t you include me?” asked Tessa, her voice breaking again.

“So you don’t get upset, T. So I can protect you from this, from what you’re feeling now. I tried to protect you,” he said quietly.

“I know you did, I know you want to protect me. I know I haven’t asked either because I know I’ll get upset, I know it will hurt and you’re wonderful to take it all on and protect me. But I still want to be part of it, all of it. It’s our project together. Even if it hurts, I want to be there, I want to do it with you,” said Tessa.

“I would love your input, T. I want to plan it all with you. It hurts you though,” he said, gently kissing her forehead.

“It hurts because I know it’s all my fault,” said Tessa quietly.

At the look Scott gave her she quickly added, “I know you don’t feel that way, I know you don’t blame me. I blame me.”

“You didn’t get pregnant by yourself, T,” he reminded her gently.

That earned a small smile from Tessa and he smiled back, putting a hand on her rounded belly.

“You need to stop blaming yourself,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Please, T, there’s no blame here. None.”

Tessa nodded, she could see it in his eyes. There was no blame – all she saw was love. And worry, he was worried about her and it showed.

“Why did you just leave? We could have talked about this,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“I felt overwhelmed, I needed air,” said Tessa.

“From me?” asked Scott.

“No, never from you. Just thinking about the tour stuff and how to even do it as we planned,” said Tessa.

“We’re husband and wife now, you don’t just run,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I have the best husband ever,” said Tessa with a smile.

“We can talk about all the tour stuff you want, T. I just wanted to protect you I guess, I’m sorry you felt left out,” said Scott.

“I avoided it though too, I didn’t ask. I guess I make no sense, I avoided it because it hurts and yet I still somehow felt left out when I went through the emails,” said Tessa.

“It’s okay, it’s our project together. It’s ours,” said Scott. “Want to go home and talk about it some more?”

Tessa nodded. “Thank you for being so understanding,” she said.

“I’m always here, T. Anything and everything you can talk to me about. You know that. Why would you run?” he asked as he helped her up.

Tessa pulled him in close as she stood, tightly hugging him.

“I love you so much,” she said.

“I love you so much,” he said, rubbing her back.

Tessa then pulled back, caressing his cheek.

“I should have waited for you, I should have just sat outside with you and gotten some air and talked about it. I didn’t mean to just leave, I just…I don’t know. I know this isn’t the way you’d imagined our tour would go and you’re wonderful about it, but I do feel bad, I feel guilty and I know I shouldn’t. I know that. I know you don’t blame me at all,” said Tessa.

“No, I don’t blame you, there’s nothing to blame you for. We’re always a team,” said Scott. “I would have sat outside with you, or just let you think about it on your own if you wanted. You didn’t need to leave.”

“I know,” said Tessa. “You’re the best.”

She pulled him in for a kiss, melting against him.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

“We have two cars now,” said Scott.

“Meet you there?” asked Tessa with a wry smile.

“Meet you there,” murmured Scott, pulling her in for another hug.

“You go first and I’ll stay behind you, okay?” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

They returned to where they had parked, Scott had parked right by her when he’d arrived so they both left and soon Tessa was parking at home, Scott parking next to her. She waited for him and then took his hand, unlocking and leading the way inside. Scott then locked up for the night as she sat down on the couch. He joined her and she snuggled close, a happy sigh escaping her lips as he held her.

“How did I get this lucky again?” she asked, looking up at him with a smile.

“Hmm, not sure. But probably the same way I got this lucky,” he murmured, having smiled.

 

“You know Tatiana skated when pregnant and Marie-France did too,” began Tessa slyly.

“No,” said Scott immediately.

“But Scott,” said Tessa, pouting.

“No,” he said. “Are you serious? You’ll be 6 months come tour time and you want to skate?”

“Yes,” said Tessa simply.

“No,” said Scott.

“Pleeeeeease,” said Tessa, elongating the word, her eyes pleading and lips in a perfect pout.

“T, that isn’t fair,” he said, looking away lest he give in to her pleading. He couldn’t say no to her and she knew that. She was using it to her full advantage.

“Basic, boring skating, I promise. As long as I’m on the ice with you,” said Tessa.

“T, please,” he begged. “You know I can’t say no to you, but that’s not safe.”

“How do you know? If the doctor says it’s safe, what about then?” she asked.

“You’re not being fair, I told you to wield this power carefully,” he muttered.

Tessa smiled, knowing she almost had his agreement but feeling guilty that she had resorted to pouting which she knew he couldn’t resist.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a rueful smile.

“I’ll keep you safe on the ice always,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“I know you will,” said Tessa. “Is that a yes?” she asked.

“That’s a wait and see what the doctor says,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Okay,” she agreed.


	13. It's A.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an important scan. But do they want to find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, they are so appreciated!

Scott was almost sure he wouldn’t need to worry, he was almost sure the doctor would be on his side. He wasn’t prepared for Tessa’s look of triumph and he let out a loud exclamation at the positive response.

“What?” he demanded.

That earned him a silent glare from Tessa and the doctor to feel the need to justify the response further by explaining again to Scott what he termed ‘minimal risks’.

He was silent as he drove home after the appointment and he knew Tessa was already choreographing routines in her head.

“Are you mad?” asked Tessa quietly, breaking the silence.

Scott was almost startled, having been deep in thought and he reached over to take her hand.

“No,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

She looked worried though and he shook his head.

“Couldn’t be mad at you, T,” he said quietly. “I’m just worried. Out of my mind with worry here.”

“I want to do this. I know you prefer I didn’t and I know you’re worried. I’m sorry. I can’t just sit out everything, I’m not used to it. I need to be active,” said Tessa.

“I know that you do. I just wish your idea of active was a nice fitness class specifically for pregnant women. Not blades flying across the ice,” he said as they got home and he parked the car.

Tessa didn’t move to get out and he didn’t either, turning to face her fully.

“I trust myself and I trust you to always protect me,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

Scott sighed. “What if I can’t?” he asked.

“Can’t protect me?” asked Tessa.

“What if, T?” he asked.

“You have never not protected me in 21 years, I have no doubt that you will,” said Tessa.

“What if you fall, T? What then? What if I am not right there, what if it’s a group number or something and I’m not right there to catch you?” he asked, his forehead creased with worry.

“I will only do things you’re comfortable with too. I won’t be doing anything crazy, just boring skating. I won’t make you lift me. In fact…let’s talk about off ice dancing,” said Tessa, her eyes lit up with the idea.

“I knew you’d want to do that,” said Scott.

He reached over to undo her seatbelt and then took his off too.

“Let’s go inside,” he said.

Scott was already out and opening the door for her by the time she gathered her bag. She thanked him as she stepped out and he shut the door, locking the car as they headed inside. Scott put the car keys down and headed into the kitchen. She heard the water running and then the kettle being turned on.

“Tea?” he asked, popping his head out of the kitchen.

Tessa went to him, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face against her shoulder, inhaling her deeply. He held her close and she ran a hand through his hair, her fingers stroking through the strands soothingly.

“I feel like I’m always worrying you, I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said.

“Answer me this. Would you be worried about me skating if I wasn’t pregnant?” asked Tessa.

Scott looked up at her. “No, skating is the most natural thing for you. I know you’re amazing. I do still worry if you fall but I know you’ll get right back up but now…you could hurt yourself, things are different. You’re growing our baby,” he said.

“I know things are different and I am trying to account for those differences, I trust my ability and I trust your ability to look out for me,” said Tessa.

“I trust you too and I would always take care of you,” said Scott.

“Then try not to worry too much, please? We love each other, we’re never not going to worry about each other,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

Scott nodded his agreement. “We always will,” he said.

“But when it comes to skating, it’s what I do. I am probably safer on ice than on flat ground, let’s be honest here,” said Tessa with a chuckle.

It had the desired effect, Scott laughed, hugging her again.

“Yeah, I’d agree with that,” he smiled.

Tessa’s smile was wide as she looked at him.

“I am really looking forward to working on the show with you. It doesn’t hurt as much,” she said.

“I wish it didn’t hurt you at all,” he said.

“It’s our project together and it’s going to be amazing,” said Tessa.

“It will,” agreed Scott.

“Off ice dancing will be good..and no ice for you to worry about,” said Tessa.

“It’ll be interesting and yes, thankfully no ice,” said Scott with a smile, running his fingers through her hair.

“Let’s choreograph something,” said Tessa excitedly.

“T…” he murmured.

“What?” asked Tessa.

“Never mind. I was going to ask if you’re tired but clearly you’re not,” said Scott, kissing the tip of her nose with a smile.

“No, and I want to dance with you,” smiled Tessa.

“Can’t say no to that,” smiled Scott.

"We'll practice and the relax with some tea," said Tessa.

Scott smiled, following her lead downstairs. In the downstairs studio they’d created just for training, Tessa put on some music and they discussed the possibilities regarding dancing off ice.

“We can get Sam in too to help,” said Scott.

“Yeah, it could be a bit of a dance off at first but in the end we dance together,” said Tessa.

“Sounds good,” said Scott.

Tessa ran through what she saw in her mind and Scott sat back, taking notes and being pulled in for demonstrations. He loved watching her choreograph. She and Marie-France together were amazing and Tessa had taken an active role in helping to choreograph their programs during their comeback.

“And then, you lift me slightly…like this,” said Tessa.

Scott couldn’t help himself, she was so passionate about it and telling him her ideas. He kissed her and Tessa smiled against his lips.

“This wasn’t in the choreography,” she murmured as they came up for air.

“No, it wasn’t,” said Scott, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“But it should be,” teased Tessa, kissing him again.

 

“T,” began Scott, looking over at her on the other couch.

“No,” said Tessa, shaking her head. “One hour, no talking. Then write down your decision.”

“This is hard,” he grumbled.

Tessa merely smiled at him and said nothing.

“It’s fun,” she said after a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at her list.

“It’s not fun for me,” grumbled Scott.

Tessa gave him a mock stern look. “No grumbling, or else,” said Tessa.

“Or else what?” he asked with a smirk.

“Damn it,” said Tessa, putting her notepad down.

“Notepad face down,” she said.

Scott looked at her curiously but did as she said. Tessa got up and went over to him.

“It’s meant to be fun for you too,” she said, caressing his cheek and kissing him tenderly.

“It just got a lot more fun,” he murmured as they parted.

Tessa grinned, placing another quick kiss on his lips.

“How long has it been now?” he asked.

Tessa checked her phone, she had the stop watch on. “30 minutes.”

“T…” he whined. “Another 30 minutes of me staring at that notepad not knowing what to write?”

“Oh poor baby,” soothed Tessa with a smile, rubbing his shoulders.

“Have you written something down?” she asked.

“Yes. But what if you don’t agree?” he fretted.

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing him with a smile.

“Are you still going to love me in 5 minutes?” he asked, flashing her a smile.

“Yes,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Okay,” he said.

Tessa kissed him once more and went to retrieve her notebook.

“You are so worried about this,” she commented, sitting down and clutching the notebook to her chest.

“Because I don’t want this to be something we don’t agree on,” said Scott.

“We…are…a…team,” said Tessa, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“I love you,” said Scott with a smile.

“I know,” smiled Tessa. “On the count of three?” she added.

“Okay,” said Scott, picking up his notebook.

“1...2….3,” said Tessa.

Scott sighed and displayed his notebook at the same time that Tessa displayed hers.

Tessa had made a pro and con list and Scott only had a few words written down but the answer was the same for both. Tessa squealed, hugging him tightly.

“I love you so much!” she said.

“I love you so much,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Wow, that’s a huge relief,” he said, grinning.

“Why did you think we wouldn’t agree?” asked Tessa, nuzzling his neck and placing a kiss there.

“I don’t know, I was worried,” said Scott.

“We both want to find out, we both want the same. Even if we didn’t, it would be fine,” said Tessa.

Scott lay a hand on her belly. “So tomorrow we find out,” he said.

“As long as the baby cooperates,” grinned Tessa.

Scott chuckled, kissing her.

 

Tessa watched the screen, Scott holding her hand. She’d had testing done and all was well, the baby growing right on target, which they were both relieved about and the tech was showing them the development on the screen.

Tessa beamed at Scott, watching as the baby moved inside her womb. Scott kissed her cheek, his hand squeezing hers. They looked forward to these appointments, they loved to see their baby and hear the developments made in recent weeks.

“Now, are we finding out?” asked the tech with a smile.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, a short silent conversation confirming that neither had changed their mind.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

They chuckled and the tech smiled, moving the wand across Tessa’s belly.

“What do you see?” asked the tech.

Tessa squinted at the screen, not sure what she was really looking at. Scott looked too, brow furrowed as he tried to work out what he was supposed to be seeing. They both shrugged, mumbling that they weren’t sure. The tech grinned and focused on a part of the screen, zooming in.

“That’s a girl,” said the technician with a smile.

Tessa looked up at Scott, bursting into happy tears. She hadn’t minded either way, not having a particular feeling about what they were having. She had no particular preference, she just leaned slightly towards boy. She wanted him to be just like Scott and knew that a boy with his eyes and his cheekiness would steal her heart. It was Scott who had wanted a girl from the start, a girl he said would be just like Tessa. Scott kissed her, emotional.

“I’m buying a baseball bat,” murmured Scott, eyes misty as he looked at their daughter.

Tessa laughed, tears on her cheeks. “She will have the best daddy ever.”

The tech had laughed too and got some photos for them, telling Tessa she could get dressed. She did so and Scott wrapped an arm around her as they left. She snuggled against his side, happy.

“Do you need anything while we’re out?” asked Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I can’t think of anything,” said Tessa.

“Okay, we’ll head straight home then,” said Scott.

At home, Tessa went straight to the kitchen when they got there, wanting chocolate. She broke off a square of the Lindt chocolate and Scott smiled as she munched on it.

“Want one?” asked Tessa, offering him the block.

Scott shook his head, kissing her lips.

“Mmm, it’s good,” he said with a smile.

Tessa smiled, breaking off another square and happily biting into it, savouring the taste.

“Do you want anything?” he asked.

“I’ll have some tea,” said Tessa, nodding.

“I’ll make you some, you sit down,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head though and waited while he prepared the tea, snuggling into his side and nuzzling his neck. He smiled, loving that she wanted to stay close. He poured two mugs of tea and they both went to the living room where Scott put both mugs down on the coffee table.

Tessa was still buzzing with their news and she threw her arms around him again, hugging him tightly and he lifted her enthusiastically, much like he had for their win in PyeongChang.

“I love you!” he said.

Tessa grinned. “I love you.”

“We have a baby girl,” she said, beaming, as he put her down.

Scott’s smile was wide, the pride clear on his face.

“A baby girl,” he said, his hand moving to her belly.

Tessa placed her hand on top of his as he rubbed her belly gently.

“I can’t quite believe it still,” he said.

“I know, it’s amazing,” said Tessa.

“You wanted a boy though,” commented Scott.

“I did, but I didn’t really mind. Your son will be perfect though so maybe next time,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Next time?” asked Scott, shaking his head with a smile.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa.

“You’re willing to go through all this again?” asked Scott, amazed.

“To have a baby with you? Yes,” said Tessa.

“You’re incredible, every day you amaze me,” said Scott.

“We have a daughter,” she said, her eyes wide with wonder as she said the word.

Now that they knew, it seemed even more real. It was good for planning but it was also a way they could connect with the baby.

“A daughter,” repeated Scott. “Wow.”

“She’s never ever dating,” he said sternly.

“Scott!” laughed Tessa. “Don’t you want her to meet an amazing man? She could meet someone incredible like you. You make me so happy after all.”

“Hmm,” said Scott, considering. “After she’s 25,” he said.

“Oh you are going to be so popular when she’s a teenager. I’ll be the favourite,” teased Tessa.

“Yeah, my shot gun and my baseball bat will come in handy,” said Scott with a smirk.

“Now there’s a shot gun too? What happened to just a baseball bat?” teased Tessa.

“I have a daughter to protect,” said Scott with a smile.

“Okay Mr Over-protective,” laughed Tessa.

“I have a beautiful wife to protect too,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

“Awww, you’re sweet,” said Tessa.

“So we’re making a pink nursery?” he asked her.

“Not too pink but something beautiful and girly,” said Tessa.

“I’ll leave the decorating decisions to your expertise, I’ll do the rest,” said Scott.

“Team work,” said Tessa with a grin.

She hugged him again excitedly and he picked her up again, twirling her with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up it's TTYCT rehearsals and shows!


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals with Sam and Marie-France, meetings and TTYCT media, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long hiatus - real life and a few other fics got in the way! Maddeningly this chapter has been written for a while but I'd just forgotten to update! It's the next chapter I am still working on, though some of it is already written. As always, thank you for reading.

The TTYCT preparations now in full swing, there were busy days detailing choreography, organizing music and meeting with their creative team which included Marie-France and Sam. They hadn’t seen Marie-France yet and couldn’t wait. Their meetings with her had so far been via phone. There were long meetings and sessions on the ice as Tessa and Scott prepared their own material and brainstormed the group numbers.

They rented an apartment in Montreal for the duration of the rehearsals so it was interesting to come home to a different place. They both loved Montreal and had lived there during their comeback, it held great memories for them. Home for them was an escape, it was their sanctuary. No one could burst their bubble here, though both knew that soon, their bubble would include their baby girl.

 

“For the millionth time, I am not injured, I am not sick, I am just pregnant. Now give me a routine that is actually my style,” said Tessa, staring down Sam.

Scott knew the same speech applied to him and felt guilty. Sam was standing there, surprised at Tessa’s outburst and then nodded, not even replying to her as he showed them the moves he had in mind.

“You tried, man,” said Scott quietly as he passed Sam and Sam simply laughed, shaking his head.

Sam too had found out that pregnant Tessa was a force to be reckoned with. He’d choreographed a fun piece for them to ‘4 Minutes’ and Tessa’s part at first had been just basic movements until Tessa had had enough and loudly made her displeasure known.

 

Scott laughed and turned into Tessa as they practiced their off ice dance with Sam. He gave pointers and they adjusted themselves. Tessa was a natural dancer, she danced hip hop like she was born for it and he loved to watch her move. She was having fun, her eyes bright as she looked at him and he couldn’t stop himself from gently kissing her forehead. Sam smirked, not even bothering to tell them that wasn’t in the choreography.

Tessa giggled as Scott wrapped his arms around her, in a similar fashion to ‘Shape of You’ though this time he placed his hands just under her belly before moving on to the next move. As they turned into the final position, Sam nodded approvingly.

“Very good,” he said. “We will work more on the middle tomorrow but the beginning and end – perfect.”

 

They both took a break, having some water and Tessa sat down to rest, stretching her legs out on the bench. Scott took her legs into his lap, gently rubbing her calves and Tessa sighed, enjoying the gentle massage.

“Thank you, that feels nice,” she murmured.

“No thanks needed,” said Scott, continuing.

“I’m looking forward to discussing costumes with Mathieu tomorrow,” said Tessa.

“Clothes are your area of expertise,” said Scott with a smile.

“You need to have an opinion, Mister,” said Tessa, poking him with a finger, a mock stern look on her face, though her mouth curved into a smile, giving her away.

Scott kissed the corner of her mouth with a smile. “I will, don’t worry.”

“My costumes are going to be interesting,” she said with a wry smile as Scott handed her a banana to snack on.

“You will be so cute,” said Scott. “Let’s face it, you’ll be gorgeous and everyone will be staring.”

Tessa laughed. “They’ll be staring at this, not at me,” she said, rubbing her belly fondly.

Scott smiled. “Mathieu better not try to put you in something too revealing or I’ll kill him.”

“Prude,” teased Tessa, munching on the banana.

“I just don’t want everyone staring at my wife,” said Scott with a smile.

“Well, I can’t do much about all the women that will be busy staring at my husband,” said Tessa, swallowing and crossing her arms as she looked at him.

“Really?” he laughed.

“Yes, really. Come on. If you ever went online you’d know there are plenty of women wild over you,” said Tessa.

Scott looked mildly horrified. “I don’t even want to know.”

Tessa finished the banana and opened her water bottle, having some water. She smirked and beckoned him closer. He obliged, looking a bit curious and she reached around to tap his ass.

“They like that a lot,” she said, with a smile.

Scott blushed, then laughed. “As long as you like, I don’t care what they like.”

“I looooove,” said Tessa grinning.

“They also love this a lot,” added Tessa, stroking his hair.

“And those eyes and that smile that turn me into a big puddle,” she said, eyes mischievous.

“Good to know,” said Scott, blushing and shaking his head.

“Don’t they have like…someone like Ryan Reynolds to stare at or something,” he said.

“They probably stare at him too,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“How about you?” asked Scott.

“Nope, doesn’t do much for me. There’s a really hot Canadian ice dancer that gets me all hot and bothered though,” said Tessa, smirking.

Scott raised his eyebrows, waiting for her big reveal.

“Name’s Scott, kind of clueless when women have a thing for him but totally hot,” finished Tessa teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Uh…thanks. I’m married though,” he said, wiggling his ring finger at her.

Tessa could never stop the huge smile that broke out on her face when she saw that ring. She beamed and he laughed, kissing her.

“I love that smile,” he said as they parted.

“I can’t help it,” said Tessa with a grin.

He picked up her hand, gently playing with her rings. He loved to see her wedding ring on her, she wore it daily with her engagement ring. Tessa beamed up at him and he kissed her ring finger. She stroked his cheek and leaned close to kiss him, smiling as he pulled her closer.

 

Marie-France walked in for their meeting and she smirked as she saw Tessa and Scott sitting on the bench…making out. Apparently they were oblivious to the location and with no concept of time. She tried not to look and chuckled, her hand over her mouth.

“My babies,” she said, loudly.

Tessa and Scott parted quickly, blushing. Tessa jumped up, going to hug her and Scott joined in.

“We miss you. That’s it we’re going for Beijing 2022 just so we can see you and Patch every day,” said Scott with a laugh.

Marie-France wagged a finger at him. “Don’t give me hope, I miss you too.”

Scott laughed, kissing her cheek. Marie-France beamed and reached out to Tessa.

“You look beautiful,” said Marie-France, smiling at them fondly as she touched Tessa’s belly.

Tessa grinned. “Thank you Marie.”

“I haven’t seen you since the wedding,” said Marie-France.

“Too long! We get to see you until the tour starts now and we love it. We only wish Patch could be here too,” said Tessa.

“I know, I had to leave him to take care of our teams. I wish he could be here too,” said Marie-France. “He wishes he was.”

“We miss him, we need to video call him soon,” said Scott with a smile.

“He’s just as bad as you, he tries to protect Tessa too much,” said Marie-France.

Tessa smiled and Scott laughed. “So that means he told you only to give her easy choreography?” he asked.

“Yes. Do not worry, I won’t listen. I know better than to try that on our Tess,” said Marie-France.

“Good,” said Tessa, arms crossed. “But he’s sweet anyway. Let’s call him on video chat tonight.”

“We can call when we finish the meeting, he’d love to see you,” said Marie-France.

They sat down to discuss choreography that they all had in mind and Marie-France had a few ideas about their individual parts to share with them. Tessa and Scott were busily scribbling down her ideas in notebooks, nodding and asking her questions. Before heading onto the ice to put some of their discussions into practice, Marie-France called Patch and he grinned as the call connected and he saw her on the screen.

“I miss you,” said Patch.

“I miss you too. I have our babies here though,” said Marie-France with a grin.

“Let me see them!” said Patch, leaning forward towards the camera.

Tessa and Scott were chuckling off to the side, letting Marie speak to Patch first.

Marie-France looked at them, beckoning them over.

“I miss you both, look at you. You both look wonderful,” said Patch, seeing Tessa and Scott’s happy faces on his phone.

“We miss you sooooo much,” said Tessa.

“We wish you were here,” agreed Scott.

“I wish I was,” replied Patch.

He peered at Tessa. “Let me see you, Tessa. Have you grown?”

Marie-France moved the phone she was holding out and panned down to Tessa’s belly.

“Ah, this is beautiful,” said Patch.

Tessa blushed and Marie laughed. “She looks fantastic.”

“She definitely does,” agreed Scott.

“And Scott is the best, he takes care of me constantly,” said Tessa, wrapping an arm around Scott and squeezing his waist.

Patrice beamed at them. “He is a good man,” he agreed.

“Now our babies are happy and healthy, so we are going to get some practice in,” said Marie-France.

“Bye Patch, talk again soon!” shouted Tessa and Scott in unison.

He laughed, telling them he’d hopefully see them soon too.

He then muttered something in French to Marie that they didn’t quite catch but Marie smirked.

“He’s right you know,” said Scott as they started to warm up while Marie finished the call.

“About?” asked Tessa as they stroked across the ice hand in hand.

“That you should be careful,” said Scott.

“Is that what he said? I didn’t quite catch it before. Everyone is intent on protecting me too much. I get it, I do. Especially you – you’re allowed and you’re so sweet but everyone else can get annoying,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“At least you let me be annoying,” teased Scott.

“You’re the best kind of annoying,” said Tessa with a grin, kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” said Scott with a smile.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

Scott hugged her with a smile and Marie-France came over to them, having finished her call and keen to get them started on choreography.

They worked together on the ice, bouncing ideas as they went through the choreography they’d discussed, tweaking it and sharing ideas as they practiced.

By the end of the first hour and heading into the second, Tessa was really starting to feel the long day. She’d had some rest but they had started off with a skate, done their off ice practice with Sam, then had the meeting with Marie-France and now hours of choreography practice.

Tessa leaned on Scott, watching Marie-France demonstrate the moves she was thinking about for one of the group numbers.

“You okay?” he asked, turning to her.

“A bit tired, but okay,” said Tessa.

“It’s been a long day,” said Scott, slipping his arm around her waist.

Tessa tried hard to focus, to not feel the tiredness which seemed to linger all over her body. She told herself she could get through it, until she just couldn't face another moment.

“Marie…” said Tessa, interrupting her. “Sorry…I’m a bit tired. Can we go over this part tomorrow?”

“Of course!” said Marie-France immediately, concern in her eyes. “We will finish here and start again tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

She hugged Marie-France, saying she’d see her tomorrow. Scott did the same and then followed Tessa off the ice.

 

At their apartment, wearing comfy pjs and with her feet up as she sat back on the couch, Tessa sighed. Scott sat beside her, her feet across his lap.

“My energy level just isn’t the same,” she said.

“And you can’t expect it to be,” said Scott, rubbing her feet gently, trying to relax her.

“That’s true. It’s an adjustment,” said Tessa.

“You’re doing amazing, T. Considering how sick you were, you’re doing so well,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

“I have a very supportive husband who has been amazing with all this,” said Tessa.

“Glad to support you,” said Scott with a smile. “Even though I know I drive you crazy when I try to protect you too much.”

“You’re really sweet, I can’t complain. I am so well looked after,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“Today was a really long day though, T. We don’t have to do all these things at once, we’re not training for the Olympics. We can do shorter days,” said Scott.

“We discussed this before, Scott. We are trying to put this all together quickly so we have more time for rehearsals once the whole group joins us,” said Tessa.

“That doesn’t mean you need to tire yourself out,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

“I know I have you to look out for me at all times,” said Tessa with a soft smile, caressing his cheek.

 

When the whole group joined rehearsals everyone watched over her, there were eyes on her at all times. It was sweet, if not a little annoying. Scott had promised to try to be less over-protective and Tessa appreciated it. He still checked in on her in a way that made her smile and feel loved and protected but he wasn’t overly persistent. It was a struggle for him not to rush to her side each time she stepped onto the ice, but he somehow managed it.

Watching her skate with her cute little belly showing made him smile though. She still wore figure hugging workout clothes, rarely hiding the bump. Scott thought he’d be rich if he had a dollar for every time someone admonished him for letting her skate. He’d shrug and say he’d tried and that if they wanted to convince Tessa, he had no objection. That would shut everyone up. Everyone knew that once Tessa wanted to do something, she would do it and no one could stop her.

They knew that the tour would be interesting for them personally, Tessa’s pregnancy was known now. They’d posted the social media posts and there had been an outpouring of congratulations and happiness for them. There was no hiding it and Tessa didn’t want to. She didn’t hide under baggy clothes, she proudly showed off her changing body and Scott loved to look at her.

Doing media for their tour, they both proudly wore the merchandise, Tessa’s jacket being a bit big on her and essentially hiding her belly. She  wanted the focus on the show and not on her pregnancy. So she and Scott braved the reporters and gave interviews focused on their plans for TTYCT. They could no longer use the ‘it’s a compliment’ line but they refrained from commenting on anything personal, they were married now and weren’t hiding it. They also weren’t talking about it though, wanting to protect their private life as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek at what comes next!
> 
> For Scott, it felt like time had stopped. He seemed to be watching in slow motion. He had to live through every agonizing second as she fell. His mouth had gone dry, heart hammering wildly. He then rushed over to Tessa.


	15. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fun-filled and flirty time at TTYCT! What happens when Scott's worst fear comes true though and Tessa falls? Read on for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you! Your comments and kudos are so appreciated!

Abbotsford

It was the first night of the show and the entire cast was filled with nervous energy. Tessa was tapping her foot absently backstage. She was seated, wearing their first costume, all in black. She had the flag across the back of her chair, concentrating on breathing and feeling the movements in her belly. It had taken her awhile to feel actual movement, it had been just fluttering here and there. Now what she felt was more defined, she could identify movement and kicking. Scott hadn’t yet managed to feel the kicking, which disappointed him every time she grabbed his hand to help him feel it.

She put a hand to her belly. “You’re nervous too,” she said quietly.

She felt his presence before she saw him and smiled as he dropped a kiss onto her shoulder and sat down beside her.

“Hey, it’s almost time,” said Scott, smiling at her.

“Almost,” agreed Tessa.

Scott could see the tension in her face and reached out to take her hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I can see you’re nervous,” he said.

“I am, I just want it to be a success,” she said.

“It will be,” said Scott confidently.

Tessa studied his face, his eyes showed no sign of nerves or worry, not about the show. He was confident it would go well. He believed in their abilities and the abilities of their cast and it showed. The concern she saw was for her.

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” she said.

“Remember, at any time if you need to stop, you stop. Nothing is more important than your health,” said Scott.

“I’ve got it,” said Tessa with a smile. “She’s kicking up a storm in here,” she added, looking down at her belly with a smile.

“She is?” smiled Scott.

He placed his hand there, fully expecting to feel nothing, as always. His eyes widened however and he sucked in a breath, having felt a kick right against his hand.

“You felt that?” asked Tessa, watching his reaction.

Scott nodded numbly, unable to speak as he felt more movements. A tear rolled down his cheek and she gently wiped it away, placing a gentle kiss there.

“She waited until now to let me feel her?” he asked, looking at her, in awe at having felt their daughter’s movements.

“She has excellent timing,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott dropped his head, placing a kiss against her belly and Tessa had to wipe at the moisture she found in her own eyes.

“Don’t make me ruin my make-up,” she chided, though she was smiling.

“Sorry,” he said, studying her face. “I see perfection,” he said, grinning.

“No mascara running?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“No,” laughed Scott.

Tessa got up anyway to go look in the mirror and Scott smiled as she returned and squeezed his hand as she sat back down.

“We’re going to be amazing out there,” she said.

“Yes, we will,” said Scott.

 

Scott shook his head with a laugh as Tessa winked at him from across the ice, wearing shorts that showed off her incredible figure and long legs, fishnet stockings and a top that was essentially a bralette with black see-through mesh making it a singlet top. Her belly was covered but visible through the mesh and the outfit was driving him absolutely wild. There had been need to take a break with her for a quickie more than once during dress rehearsals because of that outfit. There was an entire audience there now and all he saw was her. He both hated and loved Mathieu for that outfit. He’d already told her she had to keep the outfit after TTYCT was over.

Now she tossed her hair with a smile that made him weak and prepared to slowly kill him as he gaped at her and tried to remember the choreography.

“That was not fair,” he muttered as she, Kaetlyn and Kaitlyn returned backstage, laughing.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, innocent, as if she didn’t know what she’d been doing to him out there. Kaetlyn and Kaitlyn both smirked and disappeared, they knew well what Tessa had been up to out there.

“Sorry?” offered Tessa with a smile.

Scott laughed, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss there.

“Beautiful and dangerous,” he said.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” said Tessa, her hand trailing down his chest and kissing his lips softly. She then walked away to go change, sending him another wink over her shoulder.

He shook his head at her, laughing.

 

At the end of the show, they all beamed and skated around, greeting audience members and then disappearing backstage. The whole cast cheered, thrilled with the first night and the reception they’d received.

After showering and changing, they did a meet and greet and Tessa was exhausted by that time, dreaming of getting back onto the bus and going to sleep. She put on a bright smile though to greet fans and at the end of the night, Scott wrapped an arm around her as she practically slept on his shoulder.

“Almost there, T,” he murmured, kissing her temple.

Tessa gave a sleepy hum in reply and he smiled. Getting onto the bus, they both got ready for bed and Tessa lay down, pulling the covers up. They had their own private space in the back and a double bed. Scott lay down beside her, seeing goosebumps on her skin.

“You cold, babe?” he asked, already getting up so he could check the heat.

“Only because I just got into bed, I’ll warm up,” murmured Tessa.

Scott still adjusted the heat slightly and got back into bed with her.

Tessa scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so tired,” she complained softly.

“I know,” said Scott, worriedly stroking her hair.

“You know you don’t have to,” he began gently.

“I want to, please don’t worry. It’s normal to be tired,” said Tessa.

“I know, but you’re still pushing yourself. I know how tired you were during the meet and greet, you didn’t fool me,” said Scott.

Tessa looked up at him. “You know me well,” she said. “I was tired, but I’m still exhilarated, it went so well. I’m proud of you. Proud of us.”

“Thank you, it’s always your opinion that matters to me the most,” said Scott, kissing her forehead. “I am so proud of you, T. I am so happy with how it all went.”

“Thank you. Your opinion counts the most to me too,” said Tessa with a smile, placing a kiss against his throat and cuddling closer.

A short silence fell as they both settled down to sleep before Tessa spoke up, thinking about the promise she’d made him earlier.

“I wanted to make love,” she said quietly.

“I know. You’re tired though, plenty of time, you sleep now,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“But I made you and myself all hot and bothered,” said Tessa, with a tired smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you did, and you never need to apologize for that. Plenty of time, whenever you want,” promised Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

“Most important right now is you resting. You’re helping our baby grow, you need lots of rest,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I am helping our baby grow,” agreed Tessa, placing a hand on her belly.

Scott placed his hand there too for a moment and then pulled her closer in his arms again. She sighed contentedly and he kissed her lips.

“Get some sleep,” he said.

“Okay, good night, I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott. “Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

 

TTYCT – Quebec City

The final few minutes now in sight, the cast put all their energy into their skating and trying to wow the crowd. Their final few shows were in sight too and they were all aware of taking it all in and enjoying every show. Soon the tour would be over and their family road trip, as they sometimes called it, would be over too.

The costumes worn by the ladies dazzled in the lights and they skated around, laughing as they weaved around each other and formed a large circle.

And that’s when it happened, Tessa’s blade caught on a ridge in the ice and she fell. For Scott, it felt like time had stopped. He seemed to be watching in slow motion. Every agonizing second as she fell, he had to live through. His mouth had gone dry, heart hammering wildly. He rushed over to Tessa. She was already getting up, laughing at herself, seemingly unhurt.

“Are you okay?” he asked desperately. He searched her eyes, searched her body through the glittering body suit.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa, her hand squeezing his.

She joined in with the remainder of the choreography and he did too, his heart beating fast at the shock of watching her fall. Just as he’d worried, he wasn’t right next to her. They’d been dancing as a group and Tessa had been near Kaitlyn and Meagan, she hadn’t been next to him.

 

Backstage, the tour doctor quickly examined Tessa, she and the baby both fine. Tessa seemed calm, letting the doctor examine her and particularly interested to hear the baby’s heartbeat for herself. The doctor let her, guiding the stethoscope for her as she listened with a smile to the heartbeat of their baby.

“I need to see her,” said Tessa as the doctor was putting the stethoscope away.

Scott glanced at Tessa, seeing the strong façade crack for a moment. She’d appeared at ease but he knew it had been an act now. She was so good at putting on a brave face that this time she’d even had Scott convinced she was fine…until now. Scott kissed her hair, his hand squeezing hers.

“The baby is fine, she has a nice strong heartbeat,” said the doctor.

“I need to see her,” said Tessa again, her voice cracking. Scott soothingly stroked her hair, one hand resting on her belly.

“It’s really not necessary,” said the doctor.

“I need to see her now,” said Tessa, glaring at the doctor.

“She wants to see. Please organize that,” said Scott, stepping in.

The doctor nodded, seeing that there was no arguing with either of them regarding the necessity of an ultrasound right now. He left the room, saying he’d be back shortly.

Scott hugged her, nuzzling her neck.

“You even had me fooled,” said Scott, shaking his head. “You’re worried?”

“I need to see her, Scott. What if I hurt her? I never meant to fall, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa, bursting into tears.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, T. It was exactly what I feared, my nightmare. Are you hurt somewhere and you haven’t told me?” he asked, caressing her cheek, searching her eyes for answers.

“No, nothing hurts. I’m just scared, I’m scared that she’s hurt,” said Tessa, tears running down her cheeks.

Scott wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, both hands on her cheeks.

“She’s okay, I know it, but we’ll see her and we’ll feel better,” he said soothingly.

The doctor came back in, saying that he’d organized for Tessa to have an ultrasound at the local hospital.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa immediately.

 

“She’s fine, all normal. She’s actually pretty well protected in there,” said the technician, trying to calm Tessa as she watched the screen tensely.

Scott’s hand squeezed hers and she relaxed a bit, watching as the technician moved the wand around so they could see the baby. She was moving, a leg kicking out and Tessa laughed and gently rubbed the spot she’d been kicked.

Scott was watching their daughter on the screen, his relief evident at seeing she was healthy and with the technician’s assurance that all was well.

Tessa had calmed now that she had seen their daughter, she squeezed Scott’s hand. He smiled, kissing her forehead. She sought out his lips for a quick kiss. He smiled, his hand running through her hair soothingly.

The tech printed off a few photos for them and Tessa dressed. She was relaxed now, any tension in her face cleared. Scott was relieved to see her relaxed, he had been more worried she had hurt herself rather than something happening to the baby, but he was glad they were both well.

 

“Babe, hang on,” said Scott as she changed later that night. He’d noticed something and wanted a better look. Tessa followed his gaze and his fingers grazed along the line of her panties.

“You’ve got a bruise,” he said, his fingers gentle against the angry red bruise which marred her skin.

“I knew my ass cheek wouldn’t get out unscathed,” said Tessa with a laugh, twisting slightly to try to look and turning to the mirror where she saw the telltale bruise.

Scott didn’t laugh though, moving her panties slightly to check there was nothing more. He then examined the skin of both legs, satisfied that there was no more bruising. Tessa let him, knowing he was still worried and he softly placed a kiss on the bruise before standing up.

“It feels better already,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott chuckled and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her shoulder. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Tessa. “I hadn’t noticed it.”

She kissed his lips, distracting him for several long moments.

“You were amazing today,” she said as they parted.

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

“Well, it was basically exactly what you’ve been worried about and you were amazing,” said Tessa, chewing on her bottom lip.

“T…” he began.

Tessa knew he’d have something to say about her fall and she was prepared to hear it. He could even say “I told you so,” and she would have nothing to say because he was right. It wasn’t serious, but the fear she’d felt as she worried about their daughter told her that she wasn’t completely comfortable with the risk either.

“Hey, finish getting ready for bed,” he said, his fingers gently trailing down her arm.

Tessa had expected something else and was surprised for a moment, searching his eyes. He gave nothing away though, merely smiling and helping by bringing her pajamas over. She took them and quickly dressed, having already showered and brushed her teeth. Scott pulled back the covers and got into bed, sitting up against the pillow and Tessa joined him, her arms slipping around his waist as she leaned into him, inhaling his scent. She took a deep breath, relaxed against him and Scott had immediately put an arm around her, holding her close as he kissed her forehead.

“Are you smelling me?” he asked with a laugh.

“You smell good, I can’t help it,” laughed Tessa, moving so that she could look at him.

He smiled, leaning close and inhaling close to her skin, placing a kiss on her neck, followed by another on her cheek.

“You smell so good too,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “Thanks.”

“Scott…” she began, looking worried.

“I know,” he said.

“You know?” asked Tessa, studying him.

“I think so,” said Scott. “I know you, remember?” he added, stroking her hair.

“So you won’t be surprised when I don’t want to skate in anything except Moulin Rouge even though there’s still 5 shows left?” asked Tessa.

“No, I won’t be surprised and I support you,” said Scott, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“You knew?” asked Tessa, eyebrows raised.

“I knew the moment I saw how scared you were. You even had me fooled that you weren't worried, right up until you asked to see her,” said Scott.

“I didn’t want to worry you. I actually hadn’t realised how much I’d worry, how scary it is to fall and know that it’s not just me I could hurt,” said Tessa, biting her lip.

She took his hand, tracing patterns on it as she avoided looking at him and he used his other hand to lift her chin so he could see her eyes.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, she’s okay. She’s perfect, you both are,” said Scott.

Tessa leaned in and kissed him, losing herself in the sensation for several long moments.

“You’re not going to say it, are you?” she asked, nipping on his bottom lip gently.

“Say what?” asked Scott, trying not to get distracted by her as he nuzzled her neck and placed several longing kisses there.

“Say that you told me so,” said Tessa, though her voice came out almost breathless as her body reacted to his soft lips against her skin.

She considered the likelihood of seducing him considering her fall and decided he probably would want her to just rest and sleep tonight but she also knew she could easily convince him.

“I wouldn’t say that, T. I am just glad you’re both okay,” said Scott.

“We’re very okay, and thank you,” said Tessa.

“No need to thank me. I love you. I'll always support you," said Scott.

"I love you and I am so lucky," said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott kissed her forehead. "You still want to skate Moulin Rouge?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m not ready to say goodbye to it yet,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott, nodding.

“Maybe Memories too,” mused Tessa.

“Did you just add to the list?” laughed Scott.

“Yes. And Diamonds…” began Tessa.

“No,” said Scott immediately.

“Just the beginning…with you,” said Tessa.

“Okay, that you can do,” agreed Scott.

“I’m sorry if there’s any backlash, if I disappoint people by not skating in the whole show,” said Tessa softly.

“No need to apologize,” said Scott. “Don’t even worry.”

“Okay,” said Tessa softly.

She kissed him, softly at first but then with an urgency that was matched by him. She then kissed her way down to his neck, leaving a mark that would surely be visible the next day.

“We can both have bruises,” she murmured, kissing the spot and making her way back up to his lips.

“I never mind this kind,” said Scott softly, fisting a hand into her hair as he pulled her close, devouring her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers for dominance.

“But you do have a bruise and it might hurt you,” said Scott as they parted, both panting.

“Mmm, and you can kiss it better,” murmured Tessa.

“It hurts you, T,” said Scott.

“It doesn’t,” said Tessa, her hand trailing down his chest suggestively. “You’re not supposed to deny a pregnant woman’s cravings you know…” Her eyes were mischievous, knowing what she was doing to him.

“I don’t know why I even try to stop you,” said Scott, shaking his head with a laugh. “A craving? Really?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

Tessa nodded and he smiled, a slight blush in his cheeks.

“I always win in convincing you,” said Tessa, victoriously, already pulling at his shirt.

“You present compelling arguments,” said Scott, helping her and gently running a hand down her arm before he found the edge of her pajama top.

Tessa laughed and kissed him.


	16. Naming adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final TTYCT show is upon them and there is an interesting conversation about names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! Enjoy the new chapter!

St Johns, Newfoundland

The remainder of the shows had gone well and now it was the day of their final show. It was a surreal feeling. There was a camaraderie in the cast that made them all sad to be leaving but also ready to do other things at the same time. Tessa and Scott were feeling relieved but also nostalgic that it was the last show.

Tessa had remained in the show, she only skated their Moulin Rouge program and parts of other routines with Scott by her side. She also still danced to ‘4 Minutes’ – a piece she and Scott had fun with every time they performed it. And Scott didn’t need to worry about her being on the ice for it.

They thought there were some murmurings of disappointment that she wasn’t fully skating in the last shows but neither she nor Scott paid attention. They’d made the decision that was best for them and largely knew they were being supported.

The cold was biting against her face as Tessa stepped out of the hotel, ready for an early morning walk with Scott. She shivered, and Scott rubbed her arms. She pulled her scarf up a bit higher and took his gloved hand.

“Where are we walking today?” he asked her.

“Let’s head up the hill,” said Tessa, pointing.

Scott smiled and wrapped an arm around her, trying to warm her as they walked. They set a slow pace, both to watch out for ice on the ground and to make sure Tessa didn’t tire. She was ready for a break from shows but filled with ideas about their next tour. She and Scott were already talking about another tour, a tour they’d be bringing their baby girl on.

The first item on their list though as soon as the tour was over, was time off. Their full honeymoon was coming up and to ensure they were back well before Tessa may not be allowed to fly, they were going to Europe as soon as the tour was over and staying for 3 weeks. Then they were heading back home for final preparations for their daughter’s birth.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“It will be nice to get home and then we’re leaving again and I can’t wait to take you on our honeymoon,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Italy, Spain, France,” listed Tessa with a grin.

“Can’t wait, I want you to have the best time on this trip. It may not be summer but we are going to have an amazing time,” promised Scott.

“Huge belly and all, we are going to have an amazing time. Three whole weeks off with you, I can’t wait,” said Tessa, beaming as she hugged him.

“I’ll make sure it’s the most special and romantic honeymoon for you,” promised Scott, stroking her hair.

“I know it will be,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Then we’re back in time for Christmas and I’ll make sure the nursery is finished as soon as possible,” said Scott.

Tessa grinned. “And we need to name this unnamed baby girl too,” she added.

“So hard!” groaned Scott. “What if she hates it?”

“If she really hates it, she can change it when she’s old enough. How bad could our choice be? It’s fine, we will choose a name and she will love it,” said Tessa.

“Can I name her after her gorgeous mother?” asked Scott, kissing her tenderly.

“Noooo,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Fine. Okay, so not Tessa. How about Jane?” he asked.

“You want our daughter to have such a common name? Jane?” asked Tessa.

“It belongs to you too, and you’re nothing short of extraordinary,” said Scott, affectionately stroking her hair and placing a kiss against her hairline.

Tessa smiled at him. “You’re very sweet.”

“Okay Scott Patrick. Can I name her Patricia?” asked Tessa with a smirk. She knew what his reaction would be to this suggestion.

“No! That’s not a name for a cute little girl,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Okay. If we have a boy…in future…would you let me name him Patrick?” asked Tessa.

Scott’s mouth dropped open. He stared at her. “You’d want to name him after me?” he asked.

Tessa nodded. “If we hadn’t come to our senses and I had to do this with someone else...he would have been named Scott,” she said quietly.

“You were going to name your son with another man, Scott?” asked Scott, incredulous.

“Yes,” said Tessa, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He’d been shocked at her suggestion of Patrick, now hearing her say she would have named her son after him, he gaped at her. Scott stopped walking, seeing a bench nearby and taking her hand to lead her over.

She sat, almost apprehensive as she looked at him after having admitted her previous plan. The plan before they’d finally admitted to each other their true feelings.

“You wanted a son named Scott?” he asked quietly.

“If I couldn’t be with you, at least I’d get to name a child after you. I mean what better man is there to name a son after than you?” said Tessa.

Scott sighed, his eyes soft as he looked at her. He had a warmth in his chest, despite the cold. He knew Tessa loved and respected him, he knew he was beyond lucky. He hadn’t known she’d wanted to name a child after him and actively planned on doing it. He couldn’t speak, placing a gentle kiss on her lips instead.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t have to do that. I wanted to do this with you, only with you. And yes, you can name our future son, Patrick,” he said finally.

Tessa beamed, kissing him. “I am so glad I am getting to do this with you.”

“Chiddy’s going to be a nightmare, he will be terrible, even knowing my middle name is Patrick. He’ll say we named our son after him,” said Scott with a laugh.

“I am not naming our son after Chiddy,” laughed Tessa.

“So we’re having a son next, eh?” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa nodded. “Apparently I’ve already forgotten how horrible it was the entire first trimester because I want little Patrick…if it’s a boy next.”

“I hope next time it’s easier on you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Funny how we’ve named a boy but no girl name yet,” she said with a quiet chuckle.

“Jane,” said Scott again.

“Scott!” she said with a sigh.

“What?” he asked, all wide-eyed innocence, knowing she’d already vetoed Jane but unable to help himself.

“I don’t like my middle name,” said Tessa.

“Well, I do. I love everything about you, Tessa Jane,” he said, stroking her hair.

Tessa beamed, kissing his cheek. The wintery air around them made her shiver slightly and Tessa snuggled into him, rubbing her cheek against the soft material of his coat. Scott kissed her hair, wrapping both arms around her.

“Okay, how about as a middle name then, just like me?” said Tessa, trying to negotiate as she pulled away only enough to look into his eyes.

“Hmm, it’s a good middle name. You want to give her a more unique first name I guess?” asked Scott.

Tessa nodded. “But I am okay with using Jane as her middle name.”

“I’m happy with that,” he said.

“Do you mind? Will you resent me for not letting you name her Jane?” asked Tessa.

“No, I like the idea of giving her the same middle name as you. I am okay with it not being her first name,” said Scott.

“She has a middle name!” announced Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned, putting his hand up for a high-five. Tessa laughed, high-fiving him and then snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“Dork,” she teased.

“We agreed on a middle name, that deserves celebration. Plus we’ve already named our future son,” said Scott, kissing her hair.

“Yes, we did,” said Tessa, beaming. “Now what about her first name?”

As if she knew they were speaking about her, their daughter gave a hard kick and she winced.

“What’s wrong?” asked Scott, his concern immediate.

“I just got kicked,” said Tessa, laughing. “She’s getting stronger in there. That hurt.”

“Ouch. Baby girl please don’t do that to your sweet mother,” said Scott, reaching under her coat and rubbing her belly, feeling movements against his hand.

“Someone’s awake,” he commented with a smile.

Tessa laughed. “She obviously wanted in on this conversation.”

Scott chuckled. “Sorry baby girl, but we get to name you and you have no say in this matter,” he said.

Tessa laughed. “She is unimpressed.”

Scott rubbed her belly again in soothing motions, hoping to help. Tessa felt another kick right where he had his hand and then she felt the baby settle again, her movements gentler.

“She seems to react to you, must be your voice and your touch. She’s a daddy’s girl already,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott grinned. “I am good with that.”

Tessa laughed. “All the girls succumb to your charms, even our unborn daughter.”

“You too?” he teased, kissing her softly.

“Me most of all,” smiled Tessa, snuggling close to him.

“We better get moving, it’s cold,” she murmured.

“Let’s go get warmed up,” said Scott.

They got up, continuing the walk before looping back and heading back to the hotel.

Tessa peeled off her layers as they got into their room, she’d warmed up as they walked except for her face which she’d half hidden under her scarf. Scott took off his layers also and then Tessa rummaged in her suitcase, looking for a book.

“Baby names,” said Scott, as she pulled out the book from her suitcase.

“Have a read?” asked Tessa, holding it out to him.

Scott took the book from her and proceeded to purposely flip through to get to the section he wanted. Tessa sat beside him, curious. She saw he had opened it up to the ‘T’ section.

“You want her to have a name that starts with T,” she said, understanding. She was touched he wanted that, and she thought she could allow him that, since she’d vetoed Jane.

“You’re the best woman I know, who else would I want our daughter named after but her amazing mother?” said Scott, looking up at her.

Tessa smiled, her eyes moist. “Okay, since I vetoed Jane, let’s name her something that starts with a T.”

Scott kissed her with a happy smile and Tessa snuggled by his side, reading the names also and they laughed as they came across several names they had never even heard of.

Then Scott’s finger stopped beside a name. He silently said it to himself, testing it out.

“Can we add this one to the list?” he asked, turning to Tessa.

Tessa had noticed the same name and she smiled, nodding as she wrote it down on their list.

“Talia,” she said. “Talia Jane Moir,” she said.

“It has a ring to it,” said Scott.

“It does,” agreed Tessa. “It’s the only name that jumped out at me so far.”

“Same. Let’s see what else we can add to the list,” said Scott, continuing the search through the book as he flipped to the next page.

“Tequila is a name for a girl?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Tessa laughed. “Uh, I guess, if it’s in there. Poor little Tequila would be teased mercilessly,” she said.

Scott snorted with laughter. Tessa giggled and kept going through the names.

“Trinity?” she asked. “It’s kind of nice.”

“I like it, it’s not bad,” said Scott.

“Add to the list?” asked Tessa.

“Sure,” said Scott.

Tessa added it under Talia.

“Here we go, Theresa, long form of Tessa,” he read.

“Theresa?” asked Tessa. “That’s so old-fashioned and what would her nickname be?”

“Hmm, okay not that one,” said Scott with a smile.

They went through the remainder of the names, their list very small.

“And you know which one is my favourite so far?” asked Tessa as they put the book away.

“Which one?” asked Scott.

“Talia,” said Tessa.

Scott grinned. “I like that one too. And even better – five letters just like you, ends in an A, just like you.”

“I love you, you romantic goofball,” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“I love you. We possibly have a winning name right there,” he said, holding her close.

“We will wait and see too, she might be born and not look like a Talia but I think it’s a beautiful name for our daughter,” said Tessa with a smile as she pulled back to look at him.

Scott beamed, kissing her and she melted against him.

“Well, I think we’ve been very productive this morning, don’t you?” said Tessa, her eyes bright as she looked at him.

“I completely agree Mrs. Moir,” he teased.

Tessa beamed. She loved when he called her that and he knew that she liked hearing it.

“Ok Moir, it’s almost time for lunch, then it’s show time,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“And then it’s show time again,” said Scott, referring to the second show that evening. “You’ll rest as much as possible today, okay?”

“I got it. We’ve rested well this morning, we’ve gone for a walk, had a healthy breakfast, we’ve named our daughter,” listed Tessa.

Scott grinned and wrapped his arms around her again, nuzzling into her neck.

 

That afternoon the show went well, the crowd buzzing with excitement. They were not just in the final tour stop but this stop was closest to Kaetlyn’s hometown. They were thrilled with the reception Kaetlyn got, proud of the support she was receiving. The show went well, the cast had an energy that was palpable.

They then had a meet and greet which ran well into their preparation time for the evening show and they had a very short break before they got ready for the last show.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I haven’t had a chance to think about it,” said Tessa softly as they prepared for the opening act.

Scott didn’t even need to ask what ‘it’ meant, he knew she was speaking about their final performance of Moulin Rouge.

“We’ve been performing it for awhile, it’s pretty special,” he said.

“I don’t know how to say goodbye to it, it’s been so special for us,” said Tessa.

“We can perform it whenever you want though, we can still use it in future,” said Scott.

“That’s true,” said Tessa.

“Tonight will be amazing, we will enjoy every second of it,” said Scott.

“We will…and I hope I don’t cry,” said Tessa.

“I can’t guarantee I won’t cry,” said Scott with a wry smile.

“We can support each other,” said Tessa, touching his cheek.

“We can,” agreed Scott, kissing her forehead.

All too soon each routine was getting them closer to Moulin Rouge. Tessa wore her costume, a larger version of the team dress that Mathieu had made for her.

As they waited their turn backstage, Scott pulled her in for their hug and she relaxed against him.

“Let’s enjoy it,” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you,” said Tessa softly.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

They breathed together, breaths and heartbeats syncing. Tessa’s eyes were closed, stroking gently through his hair with one hand while her other held him close. He placed a kiss on her pulse point before finally moving away as they heard the previous song ending.

“Together,” they said in unison.

They took their places, Scott kissing her cheek before they slowly made their way onto the ice, getting into their opening position. They tried to commit this last performance to memory, every touch, every look and every movement.

As he put Tessa into the final position, Scott sighed, knowing the end was just a few moments away. Tessa’s eyes were already brimming with tears and he pulled her into a tight hug as the applause rang out around the arena, the audience on their feet.

They parted, wiping away tears and bowed for the audience, skating off the ice backwards, holding each other close.

Backstage, it was Scott who needed her comfort as he pulled her into an emotional hug. Tessa buried her face against him, feeling emotional but happy. It had been a performance she was happy with and knew that despite the modifications to it because of her pregnancy that she and Scott did their best and the audience always enjoyed it too.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmured, pulling back and caressing her cheek.

“I’m proud of you,” said Tessa. “I think that was incredible.”

“It was amazing,” said Scott.

“Come on, the show must go on, as they say,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“Let’s get ready,” agreed Scott with a smile.

 

As they skated off the ice one last time, tears having been shed during Memories, tears having been shed again at the end of the show as the crowd roared; the cast moved together, a long, emotional group hug ensuing.

Tessa was snuggled against Scott’s shoulder, Eric on her other side. Scott started one of his speeches and the emotional group half groaned. He mock glared at them and continued, thanking each of them and letting them know how proud he was of them all.

  
“We have to do this again. You, me, whoever wants to come join in,” said Tessa tearfully as she looked at Scott after the group dispersed.

“Absolutely, I loved doing this with you, another tour is a definite. Next year, we’ll plan it,” said Scott.

“Everyone will be clamoring to work with the incredible Tessa Virtue so I need to book you in,” he added with a soft smile.

“You forgot something,” said Tessa, giving him a pointed look.

“What did I forget?” asked Scott, raising an eyebrow.

“Think about it,” said Tessa, crossing her arms and waiting.

“Oh,” said Scott, a moment later, realizing his mistake. “I am very sorry Mrs. Moir, please forgive me,” he added.

“That’s better,” said Tessa, mock glaring at him.

“I’m going to need to book Tessa Moir in as soon as possible,” said Scott, winking at her.

“You have first dibs on my schedule Mr. Moir,” said Tessa with a wink of her own.

“Thank you,” he said, with an exaggerated bow.

Tessa laughed, snuggling into him.

“One more meet and greet,” she said softly.

“Mmm, and then you’re resting,” said Scott.

“I will rest. What are we having for tea?” asked Tessa.

“You hungry babe? I can go get you something,” said Scott.

“No, I am okay. After the meet and greet I anticipate being famished,” smiled Tessa.

“You can have anything your heart desires for tea, I will make it happen, whatever it is,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's honeymoon time and Tessa has cravings.


	17. Italian Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon begins in Italy. Sights, sounds and tastes of Italy await them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the comments and kudos! I truly appreciate it.  
> It's not long now...though, I still love this Scott and Tessa too much to let them go. So even if it ends, I think I'll still do some one-shots in this universe!

Tessa excitedly squeezed his hand on the flight to their first honeymoon stop in Italy. They planned to be tourists but also rest and recharge, they needed some downtime to just enjoy some free time and reflect on their journey that year. From winning the Olympics, to the aftermath, the unplanned pregnancy and their marriage. It had been a year that kept them busy but also a year that everything changed for them in every sense.

In Italy, their first stop was Rome. They took a taxi from the airport to their holiday rental. A spacious apartment with a full kitchen and facilities for them to feel right at home. There, they left their bags, freshened up a little and went out to see the sights. They headed to the Colosseum, hand in hand. Reaching the area outside, they wandered around the perimeter, taking photos of the building and themselves.

As Tessa wandered over to the arch to take some photos, a street peddler went up to her, trying to get her to buy. She politely declined but that didn’t stop the peddler who stayed by her side, following her movements even as she ignored him.

Scott had his back turned, taking photographs of the Colosseum when he noticed her absence. Turning, he saw Tessa’s attempts to ignore the peddler as she finished taking photos of the arch. He knew the guy was most likely harmless, merely trying to sell but not taking the hint. Scott strode over, wrapping an arm around Tessa tightly.

“She said no, move!”  he said to the peddler.

The guy disappeared and Tessa chuckled.

“My attempts to ignore him just hadn’t worked. Thank you,” said Tessa.

“I was worried you’d be mad at me. Please don’t wander off by yourself. There’s pickpockets, there’s people who prey on tourists,” said Scott.

“I can take care of myself,” said Tessa, arching an eyebrow at him, her lips twitching as she tried to hide a smile.

“I know you can. I worry though, I can’t help it,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him softly. “You’re sweet. I know we need to be careful. You need to be careful too,” she said.

“I know,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“I won’t wander off by myself,” promised Tessa, stroking his cheek.

Scott hugged her. “Thank you,” he said.

“Now, let’s go inside,” said Tessa, inclining her head to the Colosseum.

“Let’s go,” said Scott with a smile.

They got into the line and Tessa snuggled against him, her arm around his waist. It took a bit of time, but they didn’t notice as they talked and laughed together. Soon, they were entering the colosseum and they walked around, looking around and taking photographs.

As she and Scott took a photo of themselves, an older woman came over, her black curly hair accented with silver strands.

“Would you like me to take a photo of you together?” she asked.

Tessa smiled. “Thank you.”

The woman took the camera, taking a few photos and then showing them to Tessa.

“Are they okay?” the woman asked.

“Yes, thank you very much,” said Tessa.

“No problem,” said the woman. “Honeymooners?”

Tessa grinned. “Yes.”

“Congratulations, enjoy yourselves,” said the woman with a smile.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

The woman moved along with her husband. The older man had waited for her, smiling at them while his wife took the photos.

“Nice photos,” commented Tessa.

“Yeah, very nice,” said Scott.

“Are we that obvious that we’re on our honeymoon?” teased Scott.

“Must be,” smiled Tessa.

They stopped by the Trevi Fountain, admiring the architecture and as it was now the end of November, it was blissfully free of throngs of tourists. There were tourists around, but it wasn’t the peak of tourist season so they were able to get some lovely photos and Tessa made a show of throwing a coin in as Scott took a video on his phone.

“That means we’re coming back,” she said with a grin.

“I like that idea,” said Scott, smiling.

“Pizza for dinner? We’re in Italy after all,” said Tessa.

“And pasta,” said Scott with a smile.

“Sounds good,” said Tessa.

“Let’s sit down for a bit, give you a chance to rest,” said Scott.

“I am okay, we’ll sit down for dinner soon,” said Tessa. “I promise, I am okay,” she added, squeezing his hand.

Scott wrapped an arm around her and they wandered through the streets, taking in the atmosphere as dusk fell. They found a restaurant and sat down to enjoy a meal of pizza and pasta.

“Okay, I am not the biggest fan of pizza, but this is really good,” said Scott after a few bites.

“It really is,” agreed Tessa. She took a bite of the pasta they were sharing between them, the flavours bursting across her tongue.

“This is so good,” she said, swallowing. “I think we need to cook with more basil, this is incredible.”

Scott hadn’t tried the pasta yet and seeing Tessa’s reaction, he took a curious bite. It was just as good as she said it was and he smiled.

“Okay, so we’re going to be foodies here, and taste all of the Italian food,” he said with a laugh.

“I like that idea,” said Tessa in between bites of pizza.

She was so cute enjoying her meal that he had to get a few photos of her. He pulled out his phone and it took Tessa a few moments to realize he was taking photos of her.

“Scott!” she said, covering her mouth.

“What? Not allowed to take photos of my beautiful wife?” he asked innocently.

“Not while I’m eating,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“You look adorable actually,” he said, showing her one of the photos and Tessa laughed as she scrolled through what he’d just taken.

She looked happy, surrounded by the pizza on one side and pasta on the other.

“The ones where I’m not eating are cute,” said Tessa with a smile. “Instagram worthy even.”

“What can I say, I take my role as Instagram husband very seriously,” teased Scott.

“And you’re so good! Selfie?” she asked.

Scott grinned and scooted over, the two of them making faces pretending they were about to eat the bowl of pasta and pizza in front of them. Tessa then snuggled into him and he took a few more serious shots, both of them beaming.

“What an amazing dinner,” said Tessa as they left to head back to the apartment.

“I am so full,” complained Scott, holding his stomach.

“I am full too,” said Tessa, patting her belly.

Scott smiled and stroked her belly, wrapping an arm around her as they walked.

“Baby had a good meal?” he asked.

“I think she would have enjoyed it,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

 

At their holiday rental that night, Tessa carefully climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Scott. She smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek though, unable to resist as she looked at how cute he was.

Silently, she made her way to the kitchen, having woken up craving gelato. As full as she had been after dinner, she had woken up thinking about having gelato. They had shopped and had a fully stocked fridge, including gelato. And that was what she was craving now. She knew it was in the freezer and she wanted it.

She was just scooping gelato into a bowl when Scott entered the kitchen.

“Hey, did I wake you?” asked Tessa. “I tried so hard not to.”

“It’s okay, I woke up and you weren’t there so I was just checking on you,” said Scott, stepping over to her. “What are you doing?”

“I was craving gelato,” said Tessa sheepishly.     

Scott kissed her temple, taking the spoon from her and steering her to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out.

“Sit down sweetie, I’ll do it for you,” said Scott.

Tessa sat, though she rolled her eyes.

“I saw that,” he said with a laugh.

“Mr. Over-protective,” teased Tessa.

“The more you tease, the more I withhold the gelato,” said Scott with a wink.

“Noooo, not the gelato,” said Tessa theatrically. “I’m sorry, you can be as over-protective as you want, just hand over the gelato.”

Scott let out a snort of laughter. “Okay, Audrey. You get your gelato.”

Tessa grinned. “Will you add some chocolate sauce?” she asked, a mock pleading tone in her voice.

“For a price,” teased Scott, though he immediately got the sauce out.

“What’s the price?” asked Tessa interestedly.

“A kiss,” he said, grinning.

“Easiest price ever, come here,” said Tessa, crooking a finger at him.

Scott held up a finger, finishing preparing her gelato with a dollop of chocolate sauce, adding a cherry and a sprinkling of nuts, and then setting the bowl down in front of her. He also put a glass of water beside her before sitting down.

“You added a cherry and nuts,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Yes, it’s a mini-sundae,” he said. “I’m here to collect my kiss,” he added, puckering his lips.

Tessa smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him. She got carried away somehow, almost immediately. He tasted so good she forgot about the gelato. His tongue danced with hers as she eagerly explored his mouth. Her hands raked through his hair and her body somehow got into his lap. She didn’t even know when she moved, only that she had to get closer. Scott held her closer, one hand skimming over her ass. The need for air was the only barrier to more and they both parted, panting slightly.

“Mmm, maybe I was craving that and not the gelato,” breathed Tessa.

“Maybe. You should still have your gelato though,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

“But…” began Tessa, her desire for him even making her forget the craving for gelato that had gotten her out of bed in the first place.

“But I am here and I’m yours, have your gelato since you were craving it, then you can have whatever else you want,” he said, brushing a finger across her lips, swollen from their kisses.

“More dessert?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his making him weak.

“Mmm, more dessert,” murmured Scott, his eyes moving to her breasts as he subconsciously licked his lips.

“Eyes are up here mister,” teased Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “I know, and I could get lost in them all day. Can’t help where my eyes are drawn to…especially when I have them right here,” he said, his hands skimming down her body as she still sat on his lap.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” agreed Tessa with a laugh. Her breasts had grown as the pregnancy progressed and she knew that Scott had definitely noticed.

“You’re perfect all the time, babe,” he said.

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Come on, I don’t want you to not have what you wanted when you woke up. Eat the gelato and enjoy it,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, rising off his lap and sitting back down in her chair.

Scott smiled at her, scooting his chair closer and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her hair. Tessa moved slightly to place a kiss on his cheek and snuggled against him.

“Promise me that if you start craving something that you have to cook, you wake me so I can help you, all right?” he said.

“I promise,” said Tessa.

“Good,” said Scott.

Tessa dug into her gelato, licking the spoon with a delighted sigh. “So good,” she said.

Scott smiled, she was adorable with her cravings and he loved to see her relaxed and happy.

“Why are you smiling?” asked Tessa, though she already had a pretty good idea.

“I can’t help it, you’re so cute,” said Scott with a soft smile.

Tessa smiled at him. “I know you find my cravings amusing.”

“I love all of this, watching you grow with our child, cravings, all of it,” said Scott, kissing her cheek and laying a hand on her belly.

Tessa beamed. “I love it too, well, since the sickness has been over anyway. Before that it was horrible! But overall, this has been the best experience for me and that’s due to you being so wonderful and supportive.”

“I love you, I couldn’t be any other way,” said Scott.

Tessa put the spoon down and kissed him with a smile.

“You’re so...so...sweet,” she said, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Do you want some?” asked Tessa, offering him the spoon.

“It’s okay, it’s yours,” said Scott. “You’re eating for two, I wouldn’t want to take any from you.”

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa, smiling. “But I’m offering.”

“You’re offering eh,” said Scott, smiling and allowing her to feed him a spoonful of gelato.

“Good?” she asked, tucking in again.

“Very,” smiled Scott.

“How are you feeling? You hungry still?” asked Scott as she put down the spoon in the now empty bowl.

“No, I’m done. It was exactly what I needed,” said Tessa with a satisfied smile.

“Time to get you back to bed then,” said Scott, quickly picking up the bowl and water glass before she had time to do it herself and putting them in the sink.

Tessa smiled as she stood up, hugging him as he came back over to her.

“More dessert time!” said Tessa, a gleam in her eye.

Scott chuckled, seeing she clearly hadn’t forgotten even as she enjoyed her gelato.

He picked her up, kissing her. “As much as you want,” he murmured against her lips.

 

Tessa woke in the morning, finding Scott wasn’t in bed with her. She stretched, grinning as she thought back to the night before. She pulled on some clothes and headed down to the kitchen. She could hear movement downstairs, the sound of something sizzling on the stove. Scott was just flipping the French toast he’d decided to make for breakfast when Tessa came into the kitchen.

“Oh my gosh, it smells so good,” said Tessa, her mouth practically watering.

“Morning beautiful,” said Scott with a smile.

“A handsome man cooking for me never gets old,” teased Tessa as she went over and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling close.

“Who said you get any of this?” teased Scott, squeezing her tighter in a side hug.

Tessa pouted, looking up at him. “None for me?” she asked.

“Okay, so it’s all for you,” he admitted.

“It looks and smells so good,” said Tessa.

The French toast was perfect as he got it off the pan, golden brown. He added berries and a sprinkling of cinnamon on top, plating it up for Tessa. The maple syrup was on the side, so she could pour as much as she wanted.

“Can we eat out on the balcony?” asked Tessa.

The rental apartment was in the city centre, with views of the city’s ancient Colosseum and other historic buildings.

Scott nodded. “It’ll be cold, put your coat on first,” he said.

Tessa kissed his cheek and went to get both their coats. She put hers on and then helped Scott with his before they went out.

It was chilly, but nice as they set up their breakfast on the table outside. Scott had made coffee also and Tessa took a long sip, enjoying the taste. Coffees were so few and far between for her now that she enjoyed every drop.

“Scott, this is amazing,” she said, her mouth full of French toast.

“Glad you like it,” said Scott with a grin.

“The best!” said Tessa, swallowing and grinning at him. “Will you marry me?” she asked with a wink.

“Is that all it takes for a marriage proposal? French toast?” he asked with a laugh.

Tessa shrugged with a giggle.

“I’ll marry you,” he responded. “What do I tell my wife?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tessa laughed. “You tell her you love her.”

“I love you,” he said with a smile.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“So should I worry? Will you propose to every chef who makes you a nice meal?” he teased.

“If he’s Scott Moir,” said Tessa with a smile.

“But you’re already married to me,” teased Scott.

“Details!” scoffed Tessa. “Still proposing because you make great French toast.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?” asked Scott with a laugh.

“And you’re amazing,” said Tessa with a smile, leaning over to kiss him. “Best man ever!”

Scott laughed. “Thank you.”

“I hope you intend to make this again,” said Tessa. “Honeymoon breakfast should be French toast all the time.”

“Got it, I will,” promised Scott with a grin.

 

After breakfast, they cleaned up and headed out to be tourists, taking in the city sights, sounds and architecture.

“I love Rome,” pronounced Tessa, as they walked, both holding cones of gelato.

“It’s beautiful,” agreed Scott. “There’s history everywhere you look.”

“Can’t wait to see the coast tomorrow too,” said Tessa.

They were driving to the Amalfi Coast, where they were staying in another holiday rental. They had no hotels booked on this trip, they wanted their own space and comforts of home like a kitchen and laundry, so in each location they had booked a holiday rental – usually an apartment. It was a decent drive, Scott would be driving and he planned to stop each hour to let Tessa stretch out and rest. Google Maps told them it was a three and a half hour drive and they were picking up the rental car in the morning and heading off. Tessa was looking forward to it. Drives with Scott were always fun and she was certain there would be lovely scenery along the way.

The next morning they woke early, packed up and then Scott went to pick up the rental car. He chose a gleaming red Alfa Romeo sports car, a sedan so that it would be comfortable for Tessa but with all the features of a sports car. He brought it back and loaded their suitcases into it before Tessa handed in their keys and they set off towards the coast.

“Did you choose a sports car for a reason?” laughed Tessa, enjoying the drive once they got out onto the open road.

“It looked cool?” said Scott with a smile, though he didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“It has enough room, right?” he asked, looking at her briefly before returning his attention to the road.

“It does, it’s lovely,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott was concentrating on the drive, he’d normally be more at ease but she knew it was because they were in a different country on unfamiliar roads. He was focused hard on the road ahead of him.

“Babe, relax,” murmured Tessa.

“I need to get us there safely,” he said.

“I know, just relax a bit. I can feel how tense you are,” said Tessa.

She put a hand on his shoulder, soothingly stroking his back and shoulders as he drove. She felt some of the tension leave his body though he was continually focused on the road.

“Thank you,” he said softly, enjoying her caresses.

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa. She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Enjoy this. I am pretty sure you are internally being a fanboy over this car, so enjoy it,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned. “It’s cool, really cool.”

Scott relaxed further as they drove and soon they were chatting and laughing as well as singing along loudly to the ‘road trip playlist’ that Tessa had compiled on her phone. With a few breaks along the way, they were soon nearing their holiday apartment and Tessa was beaming as she looked out of the window, admiring the scenery and colourful houses.

Scott parked at the address and unloaded their bags, letting Tessa go in ahead and unlock. Her eyes widened as she stepped out onto the balcony and took in the view.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“Nice, eh?” said Scott, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

“Amazing,” said Tessa.

She turned in his arms, kissing him and leaning her forehead against his.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott, nuzzling her neck. “You want to rest?” he asked.

“I want to move a bit, walk around,” said Tessa. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Let’s go explore,” said Scott, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should add some cuteness from the next chapter...
> 
> "You can't sleep with this going on, can you?" asked Scott.  
> "Not really," said Tessa with a smile.  
> "Maybe the baby will get tired and go to sleep soon," said Scott.  
> "I hope so. Our little one always thinks night time is actually day time," she said with a chuckle.  
> "Ouch!" she said, with a wince.  
> "What's wrong?" asked Scott, immediately concerned.  
> "That last kick was hard," said Tessa, moving his hand slightly to gently rub the spot.


	18. Exploring Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa convinces Scott to take a walk on their trip...a walk that leads them up approximately 1500 steps. Gorgeous views - check. An adorable honeymooning couple - check. Overprotective Scott - check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I laughed when the photos of Tessa and Scott came out essentially wearing the same colours I had already described in my scene of them twinning it up below! A spooky coincidence that I'd already written that part and then the photos came out of them with Heather and Guillaume almost matching what I had them wearing in the scene here!

“Incredible,” breathed Tessa as they walked through the narrow cobbled streets in the historic centre of the town of Amalfi. Here they were relaxed and at ease, unknown and happy to blend in. She happily held his hand, pointing out buildings of interest, the city gates, picturesque squares and medieval architecture.

“We should climb up to the top of the town and really take in the views,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“Sure, we’ll look at the maps and work that out,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

“Want to get a snack?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“Let’s go,” agreed Scott.

 

“Scott, let’s do this tomorrow,” said Tessa, showing Scott her phone as they sat up against the pillows in bed that night.

“You want to walk up 1500 steps?” asked Scott, raising his eyebrows.

She’d showed him a walk from Minori to Ravello which indicated there were 1500 steps to climb.

“It’ll be fine,” said Tessa, undaunted from the task.

“Need I remind you that you’re pregnant?” he asked with a shake of his head.

“I think I know that,” teased Tessa, patting her belly.

“And you still want to?” asked Scott.

“It’s the best way to see the sights, come on, I’ll be fine,” said Tessa.

“All right, we’ll walk tomorrow,” said Scott. “You know the rules though – if you don’t feel well or anything at all, you tell me.”

Tessa sighed, touched at his concern. “I will, I promise,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

Tessa snuggled against his side, placing the phone onto his lap. Scott wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

“Look how gorgeous it looks,” she said, scrolling through a few of the photos.

“It looks amazing,” he agreed.

“We’re going to get some excellent photographs,” said Tessa.

“I love this trip with you,” commented Scott.

“I love it too, I’ll be sad to go back home,” said Tessa. “But it will be nice too so we can have a nice Christmas and prepare for this little one’s arrival.” She rubbed her belly, feeling their daughter’s gentle movements.

"Our first Christmas as husband and wife," smiled Scott. "And about to become parents."

Tessa smiled, hugging him. She yawned, and Scott put her phone on the bedside table, pulling her down to a laying position.

She cuddled even closer into him and he tightened his hold around her, kissing her cheek.

 

The next morning Tessa was awake on the balcony at sunrise, Scott was asleep and she had got up, put on a warm jacket to deal with the morning chill and was outside taking in the colours of the sky and view from the apartment. She exhaled, watching as her warm breath reacted with the cold air around her. She heard a slight movement from inside and wondered if Scott was awake. She didn’t turn to look, she would feel his presence. Sure enough, moments later a pair of strong arms enveloped her body from behind, his kiss gentle against her hair.

“Morning,” he murmured, his voice still gravelly with sleep. “You been awake long?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head, leaning back against him, turning her head to softly kiss his lips.

“Morning. No, not long. I woke up and it was close to sunrise so I got up. It’s stunning,” said Tessa.

“It is,” agreed Scott.

Tessa turned in his arms, burying her nose in the crook of his neck and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes, relaxing against him. His soft kisses against her hair made her smile and hold him closer.

“Are you falling asleep?” he teased, minutes later.

“Mmm,” murmured Tessa, content to just stay in his embrace. “I’m awake.”

“Do you want to get some more sleep?” he asked.

“Maybe a bit,” conceded Tessa.

Scott picked her up, making her giggle and opened the sliding door to go back inside. He then deposited her back onto the king-sized bed, covering her well and wrapped his arms around her.

Tessa snuggled close, closing her eyes and dozing off. He stroked through her hair lightly, feeling when she fell asleep properly and stopping his ministrations so as not to wake her. Kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes too.

 

When they woke up again, they had a light breakfast and prepared to head out. Scott was driving to Minori and then they would be walking.

Tessa came into the kitchen, finding Scott ready to go. She’d gone to shower straight after him and he had dressed and started getting a few supplies together for the day. He’d put water bottles and snacks in the backpack he would carry.

She took one look at him and started laughing, Scott glanced up at her and laughed too. Tessa was laughing so hard she had to hold her belly and Scott went over to her, placing a hand on her belly too as she caught her breath again, wiping tears from her eyes.

“We…are…twins,” she managed, still giggling.

She had dressed in black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt and a grey jacket with a hood. She hadn’t expected to find Scott in the kitchen wearing black sweatpants, a black shirt and a grey jacket with a hood – his grey jacket was the same shade as hers.

Scott laughed, kissing her temple. “Want me to change?” he asked.

“No! You look amazing,” said Tessa.

“Sweats make me look amazing?” he said with a laugh.

“Yes, no arguing with the expert. You do look amazing,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I bow down to your expert opinion,” said Scott with a smile.

“Do you want me to change?” she asked with a grin.

“No, you look perfect,” said Scott, touching the soft fabric of her jacket. Her belly rose against the top she wore, though it was long enough to fully cover her. She was fresh faced and had one of her usual top buns.

Tessa beamed, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s go, can’t wait for a day of adventure with you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott smiled, pulling her into a hug. “Ready,” he said.

He pulled away and Tessa pouted. “I wasn’t ready yet,” she said.

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, Tessa nestling into the crook of his neck, breathing in his clean scent. They breathed together, syncing their breathing before parting.

“I love you,” murmured Scott, kissing her.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

 

Driving to Minori, Scott parked and they looked up at the task ahead of them as they followed the signs for Ravello.

“Ready?” asked Scott, as they headed up the steps.

“Ready,” said Tessa with a grin.

It wasn’t an easy climb, even for Olympic athletes but they probably had an easier time of it than normal tourists. As it was off season, the only people they really saw around were old but sprightly locals who seemed to walk up and disappear into residences without so much as seeming out of breath. They were clearly used to it. They had a lifestyle very different to those living in bustling cities and it was fascinating to see.

When they were on their own, the crunch crunch of their feet against the rocky ground was the only thing that could be heard as they ascended. The views they were being rewarded with were spectacular, the higher they got, the more they could see of the coastline and the beautiful village of Minori below. Along the way they found charming residences, vineyards, arched pathways that made them feel as though they had entered medieval times, and ancient stone chapels. Looking below, the blue colour of the water was astounding. It sparkled in the sunlight, a shimmer on the otherwise deep blue water.

“It’s so beautiful,” sighed Tessa, stopping to look out at the view, taking a photo using the camera they’d decided they needed for their trip. Scott was carrying it in the pocket of his backpack and Tessa would often take it out and take photos as they walked.

Scott had stopped too and was admiring her. There were wisps of hair coming out of her bun, which were being ruffled by the wind, her cheeks were pink from the walk, her green eyes bright. She was beautiful. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. They kept walking, looking for signage to help them along the way.

“Scott!” said Tessa, sharply as he stumbled on the uneven path, too busy watching her to even notice where he was stepping.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m good.”

“It would help if you weren’t constantly checking on me you know, you need to take care of yourself too,” said Tessa, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently.

“Am I that obvious?” teased Scott.

“Kind of,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“I can’t stop you worrying, I’ve tried. I am just pregnant, that doesn’t mean I can’t do simple things like walk. Take it all in, enjoy it, don’t spend this walk worrying about me. I’m fine, I’m not made of sugar,” said Tessa, softly kissing his lips.

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better,” said Scott.

“No apology necessary. Better? You’re already the best. You’re so sweet to care so much, just relax, babe,” said Tessa.

Scott pulled her into his arms. “I love you,” he said, kissing her softly.

“I know. I love you,” said Tessa.

She grinned at him. “Do you want me to go in front so you can see me?” she teased.

Scott considered it with a smile. “Okay,” he agreed.

Tessa kissed him and moved ahead of him, squeezing his hand as she passed. “Let’s go,” she said.

Scott smiled, following her. He could see her stepping confidently ahead of him now so relaxed, and tried not to get distracted as he watched her walk, her perfect body being hard to ignore.

“Are you checking me out?” she asked, always able to feel his gaze.

“Guilty,” said Scott.

Tessa chuckled. “I’ve been admiring my perfect husband too,” she said with a wink.

Scott laughed, stepping closer to her and kissing her shoulder.

“Well, look, we’re getting closer,” he said, pointing out a nearby sign.

“Nearly there," she agreed.

"So hottie, will you pose with me?” asked Tessa with a grin.

“Always,” he laughed.

He settled in close to her for a selfie, Tessa now just using her phone and she tried to get the background in also. He reached out to hold the phone for her as his arm was longer.

“Ah, look at my hair!” chuckled Tessa as they looked at the photo.

“You’re perfect. I’ve been admiring you more than the scenery,” smiled Scott.

“You charmer. I have the most gorgeous husband ever,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“And I have the most beautiful wife,” he said, stroking one of the loose tendrils of hair.

Tessa beamed, kissing him. They had reached the final stage of their climb and they both eagerly entered the charming town of Ravello. They sat at a café in the main square to refresh, having some fresh juice and a light snack before wandering the narrow streets hand in hand. It was a charming town with plenty of beautiful gardens to see and views of the coastline that were a true reward for the climb to the top.

“Let’s walk back,” said Tessa as she snacked on a handful of nuts.

“T…really?” he asked.

“Downhill will be easier,” said Tessa, determination in her eyes.

“There’s a bus,” he said.

“This way I get even more alone time with you,” said Tessa.

Scott snorted. “We’re on our honeymoon, you have all the alone time with me.”

“More,” said Tessa, pulling on his hand towards the sign that pointed them back to Minori.

“Okay,” he said, lifting her hand and kissing it.

He didn’t let go of her this time, holding onto her hand as they made their way back down. Just as she’d said, going downhill was easier and soon they were back in Minori and getting into the car to head back to the apartment in Amalfi.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“It was really nice, it was a great idea, T,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

 

Tessa quietly sat up in bed that night, unable to sleep as the baby had woken up and seemed to be practicing to be a hockey player. She smiled at the thought and gently took hold of Scott's hand, placing it on her belly. She didn't want to wake him but still didn't want him to miss out on feeling the kicking.

Scott stirred, feeling the kicking underneath his palm and he smiled at her, sitting up and wrapping her in his embrace.

"Is the baby going to be a hockey player?" he asked, kissing her.

"That's what I was thinking," said Tessa with a smile. "I'm sorry I woke you, I just didn't want you to miss out on this."

"I'm glad you woke me. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this at all," said Scott, keeping one hand on her belly.

"You can't sleep with this going on, can you?" asked Scott.

"Not really," said Tessa with a smile.

"Maybe the baby will get tired and go to sleep soon," said Scott.

"I hope so. Our little one always thinks night time is actually day time," she said with a chuckle.

"Ouch!" she said, with a wince.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott, immediately concerned.

"That last kick was hard," said Tessa, moving his hand slightly to gently rub the spot.

"It was hard. Little one, please don't kick your mommy so hard and try to let her get some sleep," he said, bending to speak to her stomach, making her grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:  
> “I’m going to be a horrible mother,” she said tearfully. “I don’t know anything!”  
> “Oh, that’s not true. You’re going to be a wonderful mother,” said Scott, kissing her cheek, tasting tears.  
> “I’m not, I don’t know anything about being a mother,” said Tessa sadly.


	19. Andalusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon continues and Tessa gains an admirer as they stay on a farm outside of Seville. Scott is jealous...sort of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I got distracted by real life and a new fic! Parts of the coming chapters are written already, it's just tying them together now. Thanks for your comments and kudos!

Their holiday rental in Spain was outside of Seville's city centre, the two of them opting for a quieter location. The family who owned it had a farm and the holiday home that Tessa and Scott were staying at was on the property, their own private space on the large farm. The horses were just a short walk away and he woke up the first morning to find Tessa not in bed with him.

He looked around, bleary eyed. They hadn’t actually got much sleep, they’d been unable to keep their hands off each other and had fallen asleep in the early morning hours, tired but very satisfied. He dressed quickly, the house quiet and had a look around for Tessa. She hadn’t left a note or message so he went outside, admiring the quiet landscape and colours of the sky. He started walking towards the closest other building to them which was the stable. He heard Tessa before he saw her, walking around to see her standing just outside the enclosure, a black stallion next to her as she talked to him and patted him.

“You’re such a beautiful boy,” she said soothingly.

“T…should I be jealous?” asked Scott from behind her, shaking his head with a laugh.

Tessa turned to him with a smile. “Morning handsome, I thought you’d be sleeping for awhile longer. I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note,” she said.

She reached out to hug him and the horse whinnied, rearing up slightly and throwing his head about.

“It’s okay,” soothed Tessa, reaching out to pat the stallion. “Scott is a nice man, he won’t hurt you.”

She reached out to hug Scott again, and this time the stallion didn’t react, only pacing a little. Tessa hugged him, kissing his cheek softly.

Scott chuckled. “You’ve charmed the stallion too? He’s enamoured already.”

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” said Tessa.

“He is. Why isn’t he with the other horses?” asked Scott.

“The owner came by earlier and told me to be careful, he’s been hard for them to handle, he’s on his own until they can train him,” said Tessa.

“So you decided to do the exact opposite of being careful?” asked Scott, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s sweet, he came right up to me and wanted pats,” said Tessa with a smile.

“He…like the rest of the male population, is entirely in love with you,” pointed out Scott. “He literally just tried to protect you when he saw you try to hug me.”

Tessa laughed. “Don’t be jealous. I love you the most.”

Scott laughed and Tessa patted the horse gently. He had a white patch on his forehead that looked like a star, his coat deep black and silky. His mane was thick, his eyes kind and intelligent.

“This gentle giant right here is being hard for them to train?” asked Scott, patting the horse too. The stallion had seemingly decided Scott was safe because he nudged Scott, wanting more pats.

"Apparently," said Tessa.

“Clearly they didn’t try presenting him with a beautiful woman. He seems very calm right now,” said Scott with a smile.

“I’m the horse whisperer, am I?” laughed Tessa.

“You seem to be,” said Scott.

“What are you doing awake so early?” asked Scott.

“Talia decided to get into a very uncomfortable position and I couldn’t sleep,” explained Tessa.

“You should have woken me,” said Scott, stroking her hair, concerned.

“I wanted you to rest…I mean…you did spend hours rocking my world last night,” said Tessa with a wink.

Scott laughed, going red. “Not in front of the horse!” he said. Tessa giggled.

“You need to rest too…you were busy driving me wild. World totally rocked,” said Scott, winking.

Tessa chuckled. “If Talia would let me, I’d be sleeping right now.”

“Where is she sitting?” he asked, reaching out to stroke her belly.

“She’s nudging me here and won’t move,” said Tessa, pointing out a spot under her ribs. “It’s very uncomfortable. I don’t know if it’s her arm or her leg, but I can’t lie down while she’s doing that.”

“Hey baby girl, please don’t make your mommy so uncomfortable,” said Scott, soothingly rubbing the spot. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss against her neck and gently rubbing her belly.

“Mmm, you trying to drive me wild again?” murmured Tessa.

“I did nothing,” murmured Scott.

“You are right there, I can feel you, I need you all the time,” said Tessa, smiling.

Scott chuckled against her skin. “I like these pregnancy hormones. They will exhaust me, but I like them a lot.” He kissed her neck again, nuzzling against her and Tessa nearly whimpered out loud.

“Okay…now you’ve done it. Let’s go,” said Tessa.

“What about your friend?” asked Scott with a smile.

“He’ll be fine, won’t you, gorgeous boy?” said Tessa soothingly.

She patted him, promising she’d come back later with a sugar cube and Scott smiled, patting the stallion too.

“I hope no one hurts him…it’s not his fault if he’s high-spirited,” said Tessa, frowning as they walked back to the house.

“Did you see anyone hurt him?” asked Scott.

“No, the owner was very nice, he came by to feed him and he managed to get a few pats in. I was just looking at him, his coat is lovely, and he came right up to me and then stayed there,” said Tessa.

“He fell in love. You’ve left him broken-hearted now,” said Scott.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “And you got me all hot and bothered,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“I will make that up to you momentarily,” said Scott with a smile.

“I know you will,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Your daughter has moved by the way, a little bit. She isn’t nudging me as hard,” said Tessa. “It was you, you got her to move. A few more soothing rubs from her daddy and she may move a little more.”

“I’m glad. I’ll happily help with that,” said Scott, soothingly rubbing her belly as they got to the house and unlocked.

“First you have to help with the situation you created,” said Tessa, hurriedly pulling his shirt off.

“Let me wash up first,” he said with a laugh.

“Okay, come shower with me,” said Tessa, already pulling off her clothes. He followed her, admiring her. He didn’t immediately start undressing, watching Tessa as she stepped out of her clothing and she smirked as she saw his admiring gaze. He washed his hands, drying them on the hand towel as he continued to gaze at Tessa.

She turned, wiggling her hips a little for his benefit and stepped into the shower, turning on the taps, the water nice and warm. She stepped under the rain shower head, starting to lather up with her bodywash and Scott joined her.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” he murmured, pouring some body wash into his hands and lathering it up.

“I’m huge but you still think I’m beautiful,” she said with a soft smile.

“You are beautiful,” murmured Scott, nuzzling her neck.

“You’re gorgeous and you’re driving me crazy,” breathed Tessa, whimpering with desire as his hands explored her body.

“I better do something to help with that,” murmured Scott against her lips.

“You better,” agreed Tessa.

He grinned, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

 

“They’re going to judge us for seeing more of the inside of the house than going out and being tourists,” giggled Tessa as they wandered around the gardens later, hand in hand.

“We’re on our honeymoon, we are allowed to not be able to keep our hands off each other,” said Scott, grinning.

“We are,” agreed Tessa.

“And apparently in my current state, all you need to do is exist and I get extremely hot and bothered,” she added with a laugh.

“Existing right now,” said Scott with a smirk.

“It’s working,” said Tessa, winking.

Scott laughed, kissing her. “Want to go to dinner in the city tonight?” he asked.

“That sounds nice,” said Tessa.

“It’s a date, just so you know,” said Scott, smiling.

“A date with my husband, I like that,” said Tessa, beaming.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I love you,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek and hair.

As they walked back to the house they walked past the stables and saw one of the farmhands in the enclosure with the stallion. He was trying to tie a saddle onto him and the stallion reared up on his hind legs, neighing, the farmhand stepping back. The stallion then cantered away from him, doing a loop of the large fenced area. Seeing Tessa and Scott approaching, he went to the side closest to them, neighing.

“He’s seen you,” said Scott. “My rival for your affection.”

Tessa laughed, stroking his back and kissing his cheek tenderly. They approached the fence and Tessa stepped forward carefully, remembering that the stallion was a bit agitated.

“Hi, I don’t have a sugar cube I’m sorry, can I bring you one later?” she said soothingly.

The stallion put his head towards her and she reached out and patted the star on his forehead, softly stroking him.

“Can’t even hate him for loving you, he’s a gorgeous horse,” said Scott smiling.

Tessa giggled and Scott gently patted the stallion too, seeing the farmhand was coming over to them.

“Be careful,” said the man in accented English.

“He’s very sweet,” said Tessa.

“He likes you,” observed the farmhand and reached into his bag, pulling out a sugar cube which he handed to Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“I promised you a sugar cube and look what I have,” she said to the horse, holding out her palm.

The stallion took the treat from her palm and she giggled. “Good boy.”

“He’s an Andalusian, his name is Estrella,” said the farmhand.

“Star,” guessed Scott.

“Si, for the star on his forehead,” said the farmhand, nodding.

“That’s lovely,” said Tessa, patting the stallion again as he’d nudged her hand.

“He’s developed a soft spot for my wife,” said Scott, smirking.

“I can see that he has,” said the farmhand with a laugh.

He introduced himself as Luis. “He doesn’t take kindly to most people, especially to men,” said Luis.

As if to prove that assessment wrong, Estrella nudged Scott, and Scott patted him soothingly.

“I see he likes you too,” said Luis.

“Ah, he didn’t like me at the beginning either, it took him a moment to decide I was okay,” said Scott.

“Are you willing to help me put a saddle on him, since he likes you?” asked Luis.

Scott looked at Tessa, the unasked question in his eyes. “You can help,” she said. “Be careful.”

“I will,” said Scott.

“Please don’t hurt him, he’s sweet, he’s just not trusting of humans,” said Tessa softly.

“Don’t worry, we don’t use whips here. Nothing other than a saddle and rope to guide him. Nothing on his face either. The horses are part of the family, they just need to be able to saddle him up and make sure he doesn’t throw off anyone who tries to ride him,” said Luis.

“Okay,” agreed Tessa.

Scott kissed her softly and then went around to the gate, Luis letting him in.

Estrella trotted straight over to Scott, greeting him with excitement as he nudged him repeatedly.

“Okay, okay, I’m excited to see you too,” laughed Scott.

Luis tried to saddle him again, thinking the horse might be calmer now that Scott was there and Estrella bucked away from him, Luis quickly pulling Scott away too.

Tessa was watching, worried. Scott wasn’t worried however and carefully moved to pat the stallion soothingly.

“It’s okay buddy, it’s okay. If you let me put this on you, we’ll go visit that beautiful woman over there, what do you think?” he said, winking at Tessa.

She smiled at him and Scott moved to put the saddle on Estrella who turned his head to look at him. Scott continued talking to him in soothing tones while he put the saddle on, successfully getting it on and secured.

Tessa was almost holding her breath watching at this point. As sweet as Estrella was, she knew Scott was still in danger if anything went wrong.

“Good boy,” said Scott, patting the horse’s head.

“Come on, come see Tessa,” said Scott softly.

Estrella followed him to the edge of the enclosure and Tessa grinned.

“Hi gorgeous, what a good boy you are,” she said, patting Estrella.

Scott rolled his eyes, feigning jealousy and laughed as he walked back to the gate, Luis thanking him profusely. Scott grinned, glad to have helped and left the enclosure, returning to Tessa’s side.

“You were amazing,” said Tessa, kissing him. “And also sexy. I had no idea I’d find you so hot helping out on a farm but here we are, I’m hot and bothered again.”

“Tessa Jane!” he said, shaking his head with a laugh. “Behave. Later you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Noted,” said Tessa with a wink.

Luis came over to them, smiling. “This is special, he likes you both. We have never put a saddle on him. The owner will be so pleased,” he said.

“Glad we could help,” said Scott.

“We have to go,” said Tessa. “It was lovely meeting you Luis. We’ll come visit you again, Estrella. I’ll bring you sugar.” She patted the stallion and smiled at Luis.

“Thanks Luis, it was nice meeting you,” said Scott.

“You too,” said Luis. “Have a nice day.”

 

“Move it,” said Tessa, pushing him slightly as they walked back to the house.

“Why?” asked Scott, bewildered.

“Because I need you,” said Tessa.

Scott chuckled. He picked her up in a bridal hold as they got to the door, and she giggled, nuzzling his neck as he unlocked.

“I smell like I’ve been hanging out on a farm with a horse,” said Scott, laughing as he put her down inside.

“Clothes off now and in the shower,” ordered Tessa.

“Okay Mrs. Moir,” he said, saluting her with a wink.

Tessa giggled, and her attempts to remove her clothing were interrupted by Scott needing to kiss her. She was breathless as they parted and he removed her clothes, one by one. She quickly got his clothes off him and they got under the water, showering before Scott shut off the water and moved her against the shower wall, devouring her mouth as he explored her body.

They fell asleep, utterly sated and Scott woke to find Tessa was once again in the mood as she kissed her way down his body and eagerly took him into her mouth.

"T..." he murmured.

Tessa looked up at him with a smile, not stopping.

"T..." he said again with difficulty. She was driving him crazy but he worried she wasn't comfortable.

Tessa huffed out her displeasure at being interrupted, though she still stroked him.

"That can't be comfortable on your belly," he managed, indicating to her position.

"I'm okay," said Tessa.

"One sec," he said.

He handed her a pillow and she positioned it against her belly, providing support.

"Okay," he said, satisfied she had some more support.

Tessa smiled and continued what she'd been doing, making him quickly lose any ability to think or speak.

 

“Babe…that date we talked about…do you want to go to dinner?” he asked her, stroking her hair as she snuggled against him.

“Mmm, yes, let’s go. I’m sorry I keep getting distracted,” she said with a laugh.

“You’re apologizing for driving me wild? No need, that’s a win-win situation,” he said with a smile.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her.

“What are we wearing?” she asked.

“Hmm, something nice, you always look amazing,” said Scott.

“Okay. I’ll get ready,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott. He glanced at his watch and Tessa studied him.

“Do we have a schedule?” she asked.

“We do,” he grinned.

“You’ve planned something,” she said.

“I have,” he said, smiling.

“Get ready and we’ll drive into the city,” he said.

Tessa kissed him, beaming and they were both soon ready to go.

After a delicious dinner, Scott presented her with tickets to see a flamenco show.

“Oh, Scott! That’s amazing, I’d love to see this,” said Tessa excitedly.

“We have about 45 minutes before it starts, it’s close by,” he said with a grin.

“I love you for planning this, you’re so sweet,” said Tessa, hugging him close.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott.

“I love it,” said Tessa, beaming.

“Want to take a walk?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, wrapping her arms around him and they walked by the river, taking in the lights and sounds of Seville.

“This is the best honeymoon,” murmured Tessa.

“Better than our last honeymoon?” asked Scott, kissing her cheek.

“That was amazing too,” said Tessa. “Both have been amazing.”

“I love you so much, T,” said Scott. “I just love seeing you happy.”

“I am happy. I love you so much,” said Tessa, stopping and kissing him softly.

“Where are we headed for the show?” she asked, stroking his hair.

“We can slowly head over, you’ll see. It’s a historic building too,” said Scott.

“I can’t wait,” said Tessa excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, they head to France and then home to prepare for their daughter's birth.


	20. French Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French countryside, pain au chocolat and a surprise photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Love this universe for them, it's been so fun and there are a few more chapters to go! Can't leave them yet!

Continuing their theme of peaceful locales for their honeymoon, they went to the south of France - the last stop of their trip. Staying in a small town just outside of Nîmes, they enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and explored the Roman monuments the town is famous for, with some of the best preserved monuments. Tessa marvelled at the combination of historic monuments surrounded by the more modern structures, such as the Maison Carrée, a well preserved Roman temple, and Scott was particularly amazed by the Arena of Nîmes, an amphitheatre better preserved than the Colosseum.

And when they got their fill of art and culture, they had rented a quiet cottage outside of Nîmes where they could rest and enjoy the peaceful surroundings. Their foodie tradition while honeymooning remained intact, both of them enjoying tasting local food and Scott tried the local wine while Tessa enjoyed fresh juices. They bought a bottle of wine to take back with them, knowing they'd open it only after Tessa could try it.

Tessa woke up, frowning as she reached for Scott, finding the bed empty, but she could hear him in the kitchen of the cottage.

“Scott!” she shouted.

“What’s wrong?” he appeared immediately, concerned.

“You don’t leave your wife to wake up alone on your honeymoon,” she said seriously.

Scott smiled, stepping over to the bed and kissing her forehead, enveloping her in a hug.

“What if I’m making breakfast for said wife?” he asked.

“Aww, Scott. You don’t need to go to that trouble all the time. You’re so sweet. I’m very spoiled,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“I don’t consider it spoiling you, I consider it looking after my beautiful wife,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I love you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I love you,” said Scott. “I think you’ll like breakfast,” he added with a wink.

“I need pain au chocolat,” said Tessa. “Do you have that?”

She looked hopeful and he grinned.

“I slaved over a hot stove…went to the bakery to get you pain au chocolat,” he said with a laugh.

Tessa grinned. “Thank you.”

“Wow, this is amazing,” said Tessa, seeing the breakfast he’d prepared.

There was a cup of fresh yogurt covered with berries and honey, a plate piled high with pain au chocolat, fresh fruit, as well as poached eggs on toast.

“I don’t know where I’ll fit all this in but it’s amazing,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing him tenderly.

“No thanks needed,” said Scott with a smile.

“So good,” murmured Tessa, starting on her second pain au chocolat.

Scott grinned. “You’re so cute, I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“We’ve had great food on this trip,” said Tessa with a smile. “You’ve been amazing and have spoiled me constantly.”

“Looking after you, not spoiling you,” said Scott with a smile.

“Ask any other wife, she’d say you spoil me but that I’m so lucky,” smiled Tessa.

“I’m spoilt too, I have an amazing wife,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I haven’t cooked for you,” said Tessa with a frown.

“Please don’t,” said Scott with a laugh.

Tessa mock glared at him and he rubbed her back, chuckling.

“You made great poached eggs just yesterday,” he reminded her.

“Oh yeah, I do make mean poached eggs,” said Tessa with a smile.

“They are very good,” said Scott. “The best I’ve ever had!”

Tessa giggled, stroking his cheek and having another bite of the croissant.

She sighed her pleasure and Scott shook his head with a laugh.

“What?” asked Tessa, looking delighted with her mouthful of croissant.

“That croissant has nothing on me,” he said.

“I agree your skills are much higher than this croissant, Moir,” teased Tessa as she swallowed.

“You really make me want to grab you, take you back to the bedroom and show you what a real orgasmic experience is,” he said.

Tessa’s eyebrows rose, and she purposely took another bite, moaning her pleasure.

“That’s it, finish breakfast first but then I have plans for you,” said Scott, eyes on hers.

“That was too easy,” giggled Tessa.

“Wait, you’re doing this on purpose?” asked Scott, pretending it was news to him.

Tessa waggled her eyebrows at him. “I got exactly what I wanted…or will get it.”

“Big surprise,” he said with a laugh.

 

“I organized something for you, but I think I only realised now I probably should have given you more warning,” he said, sitting down with her in the living area of the cottage, large windows looking out over the French countryside.

Tessa looked at him curiously. “What is it?” she asked.

“I hope you’re not mad at me,” he said.

“I’d never be mad at you, Scott. For what, for wanting to surprise me?” asked Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I didn’t think about what you might need though, I hope you have what you need and if you don’t, I’ll do anything to get it for you,” said Scott earnestly.

“You’re a sweetheart. Come on, don’t leave me in suspense,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I organized a photographer for you, to take maternity shots,” said Scott.

“Aww, Scott. That’s so sweet,” said Tessa, grinning. "When?"

“Tomorrow. In their studio and outside shots too,” said Scott.

“Thank you, that’s amazing,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand. “I didn’t even think of doing that but I’d love to. I turned down a few magazines who wanted me to do that but didn’t think of doing it for myself.”

“I know you did, but I think it would be nice – just for you, for us, and anyone you want to show I guess,” said Scott.

“That’s a really special idea, thank you,” said Tessa, hugging him.

“Why did you think I might be mad?” she asked, pulling back to look at him.

“I didn’t think about if you would want a specific outfit or hair or make up or something,” said Scott. “The studio has their own hair and makeup people but you might prefer people you know.”

“It’s fine, Scott. I don’t mind at all, I’m not fussy,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I know, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. And if there’s an outfit you want, we’ll go into the city right now and get it for you,” said Scott.

“Who do you think you’re married to?” laughed Tessa. “I don’t need anything special, I have some great outfits with me and I can wear them.”

“I know you, T. I know you’re the sweetest and you never ask for anything but I want you to. I want you to tell me if you need something and I’ll get it for you,” said Scott, squeezing her hand. “I just…I want it to be perfect for you,” he added.

“You’ll be in the photos with me, right?” asked Tessa, rubbing his back.

“If you want, sure,” said Scott.

“I want, and it’s perfect then,” said Tessa with a smile.

“That’s all you need?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Yes,” said Tessa, snuggling close to him.

Scott smiled, stroking her hair, kissing her cheek. “I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa. “Let’s choose outfits!” she said excitedly.

Scott smiled softly. “Okay, let’s do it.”

She eagerly got up and he took her hand, going to the bedroom and opening the small closet they’d unpacked their clothing into for their week's stay.

“What about this?” asked Tessa, reaching in and holding up a green dress.

“Yes…definitely,” said Scott approvingly. “Kapow, everyone will be amazed,” he added.

Tessa laughed, laying the green dress on the bed.

“What about this?” he asked, fingering a long purple dress she had hanging up.

“Great idea,” said Tessa, removing the dress and laying it on the bed also.

“And you look really amazing in red too,” he said, looking for a red dress.

Tessa grinned and picked up two options. “Which one?” she asked, laying each dress against her and posing.

Scott studied her, thoughtful as she posed again with both dresses.

“Stunning in both but I think this one,” said Scott, choosing the more form fitting of the two dresses, imagining her looking perfect as she posed, the swell of her belly evident.

“I like it,” said Tessa, laying that dress down also.

“How many do you need?” he asked, still looking through the rack of clothes.

“I think just those will be fine,” said Tessa. “Now, what are we putting you in?”

“It was more fun choosing your dresses than trying to work out my clothes,” laughed Scott.

“I did bring a lot of dresses with me,” laughed Tessa. “For dinner dates with you so I can knock your socks off.”

“And every time, you absolutely have,” said Scott with a wink.

“Thank you, sweetie,” said Tessa with a smile.

She kissed him and then rifled through the shirts he’d brought with him, and he watched as she chose shirts, matched them with pants and she soon had 3 outfits laying on the bed for him too.

“Do I get an opinion?” he teased.

“No,” deadpanned Tessa with a wink.

“Well, you chose well so that’s mine done too,” said Scott with a laugh.

“I just know what will look good on you, handsome,” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around him.

Scott kissed her lips and she pulled herself closer.

“This is an amazing idea, thank you,” she said.

“No need for thanks, I wanted this for you, I want you to have those memories,” said Scott.

“They’ll be nice for Talia later too, we can show her and tell her that this was when mommy was pregnant with her,” said Tessa softly.

“Wow. We’re going to have a daughter very soon and we’ll be responsible for looking after her,” said Scott, looking a bit scared.

“I know…we’ve had time to adjust to the idea but she’s going to be here soon and our lives will change,” said Tessa, looking a mixture between happy and terrified.

 

Jardins de la Fontaine

Surrounded by lush gardens, ponds and historic monuments, Tessa posed, the photographer busily snapping away as Scott proudly watched. Tessa loved the natural light and colours, the garden felt like stepping into another world; nature and history combining to form some of the most impressive gardens she'd ever seen. Scott was amazed, taking it all in and enjoying watching Tessa's shoot.

Her smile was soft, hand on her belly, feeling their daughter’s movements. The wind ruffled her hair, cascading down in soft curls, her make up soft and natural. She looked ethereal, the sunlight casting her in a soft glow.

Scott barely heard the photographer tell him to join Tessa, too focused on admiring her. The photographer tried to get his attention again and Scott suddenly snapped out of it, quickly joining Tessa. She grinned and kissed him, happy.

“This has been so fun,” she said.

“I’m glad,” said Scott.

The photographer had taken a few candids, and then asked Scott to move behind Tessa, placing his hands on her belly from behind as they both beamed. He waited for the photographer to take a few photos and as the photographer adjusted for the light, he nuzzled her neck, unable to resist.

Tessa grinned. “Behave,” she whispered.

“I’m trying. You just look so perfect and you smell so good,” murmured Scott, kissing her neck lightly.

She shivered, trying not to get distracted. “Don’t distract me,” she murmured.

“Sorry,” he whispered with a smile.

The photographer took more posed and candid shots of them, before they returned to the studio. Sitting down around the computer, Scott’s arm around her, Tessa looked at the photos with interest as they were shown what had been taken. They didn’t need to choose favourites until they returned the next day but she and Scott both made a few notes regarding which were their favourites.

“You were so gorgeous today,” said Scott, stroking a hand through her hair as they got ready to head back to the cottage. “You’re beautiful.”

“Aww, thank you. You were gorgeous today too, so handsome,” said Tessa. She ruffled his hair affectionately and he laughed.

“Thank you for today, it was perfect,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m glad, I wanted it to be special,” said Scott.

“It was,” said Tessa, beaming.

 

Tessa woke with a start, the dream having woken her causing the tears to come. Not wanting to wake Scott, she silently got up, heading to the living room where she sat down on the couch, tears falling down her cheeks.

Just minutes later, Scott entered the living room and she smiled as she saw him. He sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

“T, what’s wrong?” he asked after a few moments, stroking her hair.

“I had a bad dream,” murmured Tessa.

“You should have woken me, not come here to be by yourself,” said Scott, kissing her cheek tenderly.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to wake you,” said Tessa.

“That’s okay. Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked, soothingly rubbing her back.

Tessa nodded.

“I’m going to be a horrible mother,” she said tearfully. “I don’t know anything!”

“Oh, that’s not true. You’re going to be a wonderful mother,” said Scott, kissing her cheek, tasting tears.

“I’m not, I don’t know anything about being a mother,” said Tessa sadly.

“Sweetie, listen to me. You are going to be a fantastic mother, the best. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you. You do know, you’re a natural. It’s all going to come naturally to you, you’ll see. You’re going to make a wonderful mommy,” said Scott.

“You’ll help me?” asked Tessa, having calmed down at his words.

“I’ll be there every step of the way,” said Scott, stroking her hair soothingly. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I only know uncle duties. We’ll be learning together.”

“You do, you’re a wonderful father already because you look after me so well and I swear that Talia responds to your voice and your touch. You are always there for me and for her. You have been amazing during this pregnancy and you’re going to be the best daddy in the world,” said Tessa.

“Thank you. I hope so. I am always there for you…both of you. Another girl will soon enter my life, T,” he said.

“She will and she’s going to adore her daddy,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott smiled. “Never worry okay, we can do this together. We’re a team. I know it’s getting more and more real every day that soon you’ll give birth and we’ll have an actual baby to take care of, but together. Always together.”

“Together, always,” said Tessa with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from the next chapter:
> 
> “Tessa...I never wanted to hurt you. Not ever,” he murmured.
> 
> “I have the stupidest hormones. I know you didn’t want to hurt me,” she muttered. “I’m being ridiculous, I know,” she added quietly.


	21. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a nursery to prepare and pregnancy hormones create some havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, love reading your comments! Enjoy the new chapter!

“This has been the best honeymoon,” murmured Tessa as she snuggled against his shoulder.

It felt sad to be settling in for the plane ride back to Canada and leaving behind their 3 weeks of relaxation and enjoying the quiet escapes they’d found in Europe. Purposely away from the bustle of the city, they’d stayed in quieter towns and wandered through picturesque locales and villages.

“It has been perfect but there’s no end to this honeymoon, I intend to make you feel like we’re on a honeymoon constantly,” he said with a smile, kissing her hair.

Tessa grinned. “We have been, even with the busy last few months, it’s been so amazing being your wife,” she said.

“I’m so glad. I really love being your husband,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa kissed his cheek and he leaned his head against hers.

“I’m happy you love it because I love you and intend to keep you as my husband,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I love you, best role I’ve ever had,” he said with a smile.

“Best role ever for me is being your wife,” said Tessa, nodding.

“I intend to keep you as my wife too,” said Scott. “You are stuck with me,” he added with a wink.

“I can think of worse things than being stuck with you,” said Tessa with a smile.

 

“Home sweet home my beautiful bride,” said Scott as they returned home.

“Thank you, dear husband,” said Tessa with a grin.

It had snowed and he could see that their relatives must have come over to shovel the path for them. They were both tired after the flight and wanted some rest, so it was a relief that the path was clear and Scott unlocked and got their bags into the house. He then picked up a squealing Tessa in a bridal hold and stepped into the house with her.

“You’re a goof,” laughed Tessa, hanging on.

“I am very serious about keeping you, it’s tradition,” said Scott with a smile.

“You already did it, we’ve fulfilled this tradition,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“But I’m bringing you home again from our honeymoon so I’m doing it again,” said Scott with a chuckle.

Tessa giggled and nuzzled his neck as he carried her through to the living room, depositing her gently on the couch.

“I must be heavy now,” she said.

“You’re not, you’re so light,” said Scott.

Tessa gave him a disbelieving look and he shook his head.

“I am so used to lifting you, you’re not heavy at all,” said Scott.

“My belly begs to differ,” teased Tessa.

“She doesn’t weigh much, she’ll be born and probably not even be 4 kgs,” said Scott.

“It’s heavy for me, I’m not used to this weight on my stomach,” said Tessa, patting her belly with a smile.

Scott grinned. “You have done so well, Virtch. I’m proud of you daily.”

“Thank you,” smiled Tessa. “I am exhausted though…and hungry.”

“I’ll go out to the store and get you something,” said Scott immediately.

“I hate the thought of having to go out and grocery shop now since we’ve been away,” said Tessa tiredly.

“You don’t need to. I’ll get you some food,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, burrowing further into the couch tiredly.

Scott smiled, going into the kitchen and he did a double take as he saw a note stuck to the fridge.

It was from Kate, telling them she’d shopped for them and stocked the fridge and pantry.

“Tess…your mom’s been here, we have food,” he said loudly, opening the fridge.

“Really?” asked Tessa, getting up and joining him in the kitchen.

“I’ll make you something to eat then go straight to bed, okay? I can see you’re tired,” said Scott, kissing her forehead softly.

“Okay,” murmured Tessa sleepily.

“No, I don’t have time,” she murmured a moment later. “I have to unpack and do laundry.”

“It can wait, you rest,” said Scott, rubbing her back.

“You’re right,” said Tessa, hiding a yawn.

He quickly made some poached eggs and toast and they sat down to eat, Tessa so tired, he thought she’d fall asleep sitting up.

She then showered and changed into soft warm pyjamas, before getting into bed.

She snuggled into him as he joined her, sighing softly.

“Back in our bed,” she murmured.

“It’s nice being home,” said Scott.

Tessa sleepily hummed her agreement and he kissed her softly.

“Sleep,” he murmured.

Tessa snuggled even closer, already half asleep. He smiled, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead before closing his eyes too.

When he woke up, Tessa was still fast asleep and he quietly got up, hoping he wouldn’t wake her. He then unpacked and sorted clothes for washing before starting a load of laundry downstairs. He thought of what else Tessa might think she needed to do instead of resting and gave the downstairs a quick once over with the vacuum, hoping it wouldn’t wake her. He didn’t want to make any noise upstairs at all but they’d been away and everything was tidy. One load of laundry done, he hung the delicates and put the rest in the dryer, starting a second load of laundry before going to check on Tessa.

She was just stirring as he lay beside her again, reaching out for him in her sleep and happily snuggling against him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair and she seemed to settle again for a few minutes before stirring again, opening her eyes.

“Oh wow, I must have been really tired,” she murmured, looking at the time.

“You were, you needed to sleep,” said Scott softly.

“You slept?” asked Tessa.

“I did, I woke up a little while ago and did some chores and came back here for more snuggles with you,” said Scott with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Tessa chuckled. “I always love that.”

“What chores did you do?” she asked.

“Everything on Tessa Virtue’s...Moir's, to-do list, you have nothing to do but rest,” said Scott with a smile. He'd almost slipped on her name and he corrected as well as he could, Tessa smirking.

“Nice recovery," she said with a laugh. "Scott…you should have rested too,” she said, rubbing his arm.

“I need rest? You’re literally growing another human right now, you need your rest. I will happily do everything you need done. If I’ve missed something, tell me,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

Tessa chuckled. “You’re the best.”

“You’re the best,” he said with a smile.

“So you’ve unpacked and done laundry,” said Tessa.

“Yes, the second load is due to finish so I need to go hang stuff up and get the other clothes out of the dryer,” said Scott, glancing at his watch.

“Two loads should be fine, you don’t have more?” asked Tessa.

“Not, just the two,” said Scott.

“I’m going to go finish that up and you get some more rest, okay babe?” he said.

“I will, thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott kissed her and went back downstairs, Tessa stretching out and getting up from the bed. Face washed and dressed, she sat back on the bed, going through a few of the photos they’d taken on the camera. Scott soon joined her and they went through the photos together, laughing at some of the videos they’d taken and choosing which photos were their favourites.

“Aww, I miss him,” said Tessa, stopping on a photo of Estrella.

“He misses you too, he’s probably busy plotting how to come see you,” said Scott with a laugh. “Getting a visa to Canada so he can swoon over you right here.”

“He was very fond of you too,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Yeah, what about that? You’d think he’d hate me,” said Scott with a grin.

“Because you’re a sweetheart and you’re kind and gentle with him,” said Tessa.

“I was very fond of him too. We might need to get a horse…a stallion, a black one,” said Scott.

“Maybe! He was very sweet,” said Tessa. “He would have let you ride him.”

“I know, I was happy just walking around with him, I didn’t want to ride him,” said Scott.

The two of them had visited Estrella daily during their time on the farm and the owners had been so pleased that they had helped calm the high-spirited horse that they’d refunded two days of their stay by way of thanks, as well as inviting them for a delicious dinner with the family.

They had even promised to provide updates and photos, the family teasing Tessa that she’d made the stallion fall in love, while she blushed. Scott had laughed and teased her with everyone else, joking that he had competition for Tessa’s love.  

 

Scott painted the nursery, he’d done one coat before they left and added one more before attempting to use stencils to put some cute designs on the wall. It was a baby animals theme and he had some success, trying to make them as perfect as possible. He sat next to the wall, brow furrowed in concentration as he added colours to a butterfly.

“Scott, come have some lunch,” said Tessa, popping her head in.

“You shouldn’t be here in the paint fumes, T,” said Scott.

“It’s not too bad, the windows are open. It’s freezing though,” said Tessa, shivering as she looked around the room.

“It’s beautiful, Scott. You’ve done such an amazing job,” she said.

“Thanks, I hope Talia likes it,” said Scott.

He stood up and Tessa smiled. He had paint on his shirt, paint on his cheek and specks of paint on his pants.

“How did you cover yourself in paint?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Not quite sure,” laughed Scott.

“Out of those clothes, wash up and come have lunch,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” smiled Scott.

He showered and changed before joining her. Blissfully paint free, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

“Mmm, you don’t smell like paint at least,” said Tessa.

“All paint removed,” said Scott, chuckling.

“You’re amazing, you’re an artist painting those designs. I’m proud of you,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“They’re not perfect but they’re pretty good,” said Scott modestly, though he blushed at her praise.

“It’s such a beautiful room for a lucky little girl,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You stay in there for now, okay? Your room needs to be free of paint fumes,” said Scott, speaking to her belly.

Tessa laughed. “I hope she listens because I’m not ready yet,” she said.

Scott smiled, stroking her belly. "I'm not sure I am either."

"That was a great lunch, thanks T," said Scott, clearing both their plates.

"Glad you liked it," said Tessa with a smile.

"You sit now and I'll wash up," he said, kissing her hair.

"Thank you," said Tessa.

She watched him at the sink, muscles standing out against his t-shirt and bit her lip. She'd been insatiable, he didn't need to even do anything and she would be filled with desire. Now was no different and Scott must have felt her gaze because he looked up, giving her a wink. 

 

Scott smiled as Tessa nuzzled his neck, her lips soft as she kissed her way to his lips. She’d been insatiable in the previous weeks and he was exhausted but he loved it. What started that afternoon had gone into the evening and he wasn’t sure he had it in him for one more without resting a bit.

Tessa kissed her way down his chest and he smiled, stroking her hair.

“I think I need time to build up the reserves again,” he said with a soft chuckle and a wink.

He didn’t know what he said that caused Tessa’s next reaction, he had no idea how he’d upset her, but she moved away, bursting into tears.

“T,” he said, frantically sitting up and wrapping an arm around her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m so fat and unattractive that you don’t want me!” she sobbed.

“Tess...no,” said Scott, upset. He kissed her temple softly.

“Tessa...” he said as she didn’t respond.

She moved out of his embrace, wanting to put a sleep shirt on to cover her nakedness.

“So you don’t have to see me,” she said, blindly grabbing for a shirt through tears.

Scott stood and took the shirt out of her hands, horrified to see her so upset.

“I need to cover myself, give that back,” sobbed Tessa miserably.

“Tess...no. You don’t. You’re perfect. You’re so perfect. You’re not fat, you’re not unattractive. You’re the most gorgeous woman in the world...ever. You’re so beautiful,” said Scott, reaching out to wipe away her tears.

“You’re just saying that, you don’t mean it,” said Tessa, more tears running down her cheeks.

“Give me the shirt,” she sobbed, trying to cover herself up with her hands.

Scott sighed, handing it to her and she scrambled into it, sitting down on the bed cross legged and putting her head in her hands.

“Tess...I honestly don’t know what I said that would make you think this,” he said.

“You’ve never rejected me before,” said Tessa.

“I would never reject you, T. Not ever,” said Scott. “We’ve had an amazing night, and now you’re crying like this and I don’t know what I did to cause it,” he said sadly.

“You rejected me,” said Tessa tearfully.

“I didn’t, T. I didn’t. I love you so much,” said Scott.

Tessa looked down at the sheet, saying nothing and he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

“What were the last...what are we up to...4 times? What were they?” he asked her.

Tessa sniffed. “I don’t know.”

“I only said I thought I might need a bit of time, I thought you’d laugh,” said Scott, rubbing his hand over his face. “I don’t know how you can be so hurt now...I don’t know how I made you feel rejected. I love you, I would gladly make love to you all night.”

He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and she burrowed her head against his neck. He felt her relax and he kissed her cheek.

“Tessa...I never wanted to hurt you. Not ever,” he murmured.

“I have the stupidest hormones. I know you didn’t want to hurt me,” she muttered. “I’m being ridiculous, I know,” she added quietly.

“You really think you need to cover up your beauty? So I don’t have to see you?” he asked, heartbroken at the thought of Tessa ever feeling rejected. “I love getting to see you, to touch you, I’m so lucky.”

Tessa shook her head, pulling the shirt off, snuggling close to him and he wrapped her tighter in his embrace, his bare skin against hers.

“No, you always make me feel beautiful,” said Tessa.

“You are so beautiful. Every day, every moment. I would never reject you, T,” he murmured. “I love you so much.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I freaked out for nothing. I know you wouldn’t. I would normally laugh at you and tell you I would have my way with you whether you had the reserves or not,” said Tessa, looking up at him.

“That was the response I expected,” said Scott with a sad smile. “I don’t know how I managed to make you cry instead. I’m so sorry,” he said.

“Because I have crazy pregnancy hormones,” said Tessa with a wry smile.

“You’re literally the most gorgeous woman ever and I hate the thought of you ever having doubts about how much I want you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek tenderly and stroking a hand through her hair.

“It’s okay, I know,” murmured Tessa.

“Do you? Really? I love you so much, I never ever wanted you to feel that, to be so upset,” said Scott, looking into her eyes.

“I know you wouldn’t ever say no to me, Scott. I know that,” said Tessa. “I know I can easily seduce you, always.” She winked and he smiled.

“All you have to do is exist and I’m a goner, T. I need you always,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I know I’ve been…exhausting you,” laughed Tessa.

“I love it, I’ll gladly help, as much as you want,” said Scott, stroking her hair with a smile.

“Scott…I know. It’s okay. I reacted badly for no reason, I don’t know what these silly hormones are doing to me,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I know they’re all floating around in there or whatever it is they do, I just never want you to be sad,” said Scott.

“Floating around?” laughed Tessa.

“Whatever hormones do,” laughed Scott.

“I love you so much,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott softly kissed her cheek, then her pulse point and her shoulder.

“You make me so happy every day,” he murmured against her skin. “I want you to be happy, I want you to always know I love you and would do anything for you. I want you to be 9 months pregnant and still know that you’re the sexiest woman ever and I would do anything for a night with you.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. I do know that, babe. I know that even if I don’t feel sexy with the belly, that you find me sexy. I would do anything for a night with you too,” she said with a smile.

“I’d literally rob a bank just for a night with you,” he said.

“Nooo. Because then you’d be carted off to jail and then I’d get no nights with you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott smiled, kissing her and she melted against him.

“Will you do me the great honour of letting me make love to you?” he asked softly.

“Sounds perfect,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Covering up this gorgeous body is just criminal,” he said softly, his fingertips exploring her skin, his gaze admiring.

“What about out in public?” teased Tessa.

“The public don’t deserve to see your perfection,” said Scott, kissing his way down her neck.

“It’s only for you,” agreed Tessa, breathless from what he was doing to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Chapter 22:
> 
> Tessa chuckled lightly as she tried to get out of bed and failed the first time, not used to the belly being in her way. She got up and Scott’s arm snaked around her waist, squeezing gently.  
> “I don’t even get to help you, you’re too strong, your core strength is far above the need for help,” said Scott with a soft smile.  
> “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to help?” laughed Tessa.  
> She sat back down, making a half-hearted attempt to get up.  
> “Help,” she said with a smirk.


	22. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and the New Year are upon them and Tessa and Scott are nervous and excited about their daughter's imminent birth. They're not sure they're quite prepared. Talia makes her entrance whether they're ready or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The birth! What a journey! I want to follow them a little longer on this journey of theirs so not ending it yet. I was going to wait until the next chapter for Talia's birth but it seemed natural to let it flow as a slightly longer chapter instead. Thanks so much for reading and commenting.

Christmas was a lively affair and they attended lunch in Ilderton followed by dinner in London.

“Next Christmas we’ll have your gorgeous little girl here too,” sighed Kate.

Alma beamed at them too, she and Kate both brimming over with excitement that their grandchild was just weeks away from being born.

Tessa and Scott grinned, half terrified, half excited. Now that it was so close they both realized what a huge task it would be. They had each other though and that kept them from getting overly stressed at the thought that the baby they’d been preparing for was soon joining them.

Tessa internally stressed about the birth, worrying about everything - from the pain to the experience, to what could go wrong, to how Scott would cope with seeing her in pain. She was pre-occupied with her thoughts during the festivities and Scott found her in the study at Kate’s house after dinner, absently flipping through books as she stood by the window.

He watched for a moment from the doorway before interrupting her, she’d disappeared to go to the bathroom and hadn’t returned so he’d been worried. She didn’t appear to be reading anything, just flipping pages, looking contemplative.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Tessa turned, smiling as she saw him.

“Hey, were you looking for me?” she asked.

“I was worried. You okay?” he asked, stepping closer to her and stroking her back.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa, smiling at him.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, gently stroking her hair.

Tessa moved into his arms, slipping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. He stroked through her hair, kissing the side of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

“All this talk today about how close it is now…it’s really close and just scary,” said Tessa with a sigh.

“I should be only excited, right?” she asked.

“No, of course it’s scary, I mean, I’m scared too. It’s both - exciting and scary,” said Scott.

“How do I even give birth…what if I can’t cope?” murmured Tessa.

Scott sighed, lifting her chin to look at her.

“That part…trying not to think about it. No matter what, I’m here, I’ll be there for you every step of the way. I won’t leave your side,” said Scott.

“I know you’ll be there, you’d do it all for me if you could,” said Tessa with a soft chuckle.

“I would,” said Scott earnestly. “I wish I could do it for you.”

“You’re the strongest person I know, Tess. You can do anything,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, hugging him.

“Thank you,” she said. “We can do it – it will still be team work, I know I’ll have your support.”

“Always, T,” said Scott, kissing her temple. “Team work.”

 

Tessa chuckled lightly as she tried to get out of bed and failed the first time, still not used to the belly being in her way. She got up and Scott’s arm snaked around her waist, squeezing gently.

“I don’t even get to help you, you’re too strong, your core strength is far above the need for help,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to help?” laughed Tessa.

She sat back down, making a half-hearted attempt to get up. “Help,” she said with a smirk.

“Thanks,” laughed Scott as he helped her up. She hugged him tightly, her belly nudging him as she did so.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting if I hug you too tight, I hit you with my belly,” said Tessa.

“It’s fine, you didn’t. I love hugs from you,” said Scott.

He put both hands against her cheeks, making Tessa grin.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

 

With Tessa’s due date less than two weeks away, their New Year’s Eve festivities were quiet, Tessa and Scott stayed in, not even intending to be awake at midnight. It was nice to relax on the couch together, a warm blanket covering them as they watched a movie and drank hot chocolates. When Tessa fell asleep on him, Scott moved carefully, putting the blanket aside and lifting her easily. She snuggled against his chest, not even waking up and he carefully carried her upstairs, Tessa waking as he gently put her down on the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, covering her with the quilt and tucking her in.

“Okay, love you,” murmured Tessa sleepily.

“Love you,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

He got into bed beside her and kissed her cheek, cuddling close to her.

“How did you get me upstairs?” murmured Tessa, clearly a little more awake.

“How do you think?” asked Scott with a smile.

“You needed a crane because I’m huge,” mumbled Tessa, chuckling.

Scott snorted softly. “I lifted you so easily that you didn’t even wake up,” he pointed out.

“My strong man,” said Tessa with a smile.

“So strong that I lifted a gorgeous pregnant woman, barely heavier than lifting you normally,” said Scott with a smile.

“You calling me small?” asked Tessa sleepily.

“Yes, you’re absolutely adorable,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa giggled, caressing his cheek.

“If I was better, you wouldn’t have woken up at all,” said Scott, kissing her.

“You got me onto the bed before I woke up, those are amazing skills,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you,” said Scott.

 

“Happy New Year, T, ” said Scott with a smile as he woke to Tessa’s gentle caresses.

“Happy New Year,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“And what a year it’s going to be,” he said with a grin. “New adventures with you.”

“A lot of things will change. Can’t wait though, it will be amazing to experience with you,” said Tessa, kissing him softly.

They were expected at the large family lunch in Ilderton, Moir’s and Virtue’s all blending together to celebrate the New Year, so they had a nice breakfast first then slowly got ready to head to Ilderton.

“If you get tired, we’ll go okay,” said Scott, squeezing her hand as he got up from the couch.

“Sure, thanks,” said Tessa.

Her back was aching and she was trying not to be grouchy but it was hard. She felt huge, the dress she’d tried to put on was too tight so she had to find something else and she was now wearing leggings and an oversized jumper, feeling too casual for the gathering. And she was a little mad at Scott too, he hadn’t said a thing about her look, she’d gone for bolder eyes and lip colour to make up for her casual outfit.

“I got your coat,” said Scott, appearing again, holding one of her winter coats.

“Thanks,” she said.

Scott looked down at her bare feet.

“What shoes are you wearing?” he asked.

“My boots,” said Tessa.

Scott went to get the boots he assumed she meant as well as a pair of thick socks and appeared holding them.

“These ones?” he asked, holding up the black mid-calf low heeled boots.

Tessa nodded.

“I’ll help you babe,” he said, kneeling down and picking up her foot, rolling the socks on for her before putting the boot on and zipping it up.

She sniffled, getting emotional that he was doing that just so she wouldn’t need to bend over to put her socks and shoes on. He’d been doing it daily for her after seeing her struggling with her socks the week prior, realizing that she was getting more and more uncomfortable in this final stage of the pregnancy. He did the same with the other foot and grinned up at her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said, noticing the wetness on her cheeks, her mascara having run too.

“You’re so sweet to look after me like this,” she said emotionally. She wiped at the tears, seeing the black on her fingers telling her the mascara had run.

“Damn it,” she said.

“It’s okay T, I love you, I love helping you,” said Scott.

He kissed her forehead as he rose and sat next to her on the couch, his arm going around her as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her temple.

“Thank you, Scott. I really appreciate everything you do, I’m so grateful. I love you,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“I’m grateful for you,” said Scott with a smile, squeezing her hand.

Tessa grinned. “I have to go fix this mess,” she said, shaking her head.

“You’re so beautiful, T, you don’t even need make-up,” said Scott. “You look perfect to me always.”

“Thanks. I’ll just take it off, by the time I get the black streaks off and re-do it, we’ll be late,” said Tessa.

“If you want to do it again, I don’t mind at all. We won’t be late, it doesn’t matter,” said Scott. “You’re just so beautiful, you don’t need it. This is just a casual family lunch after all.”

“I wanted to dress up more but nothing fits,” said Tessa glumly.

“You look gorgeous T, you look fantastic,” he said.

Tessa smiled, kissing him softly.

“You’re a total beauty and you actually forget how gorgeous you are,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“I have you to remind me,” said Tessa with a smile.

She kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” said Scott, with a smile and a wink.

Tessa grinned, going upstairs, removing the mascara that had run and removing her make-up entirely. She washed her face and then looked in the closet, removing the jumper she wore, she put on a white turtleneck and put a black jacket on top and then sat down to remove the boots so she could change into black jeans.

“Ah ha, breaking the rules,” said Scott from behind her.

Tessa laughed, shaking her head and Scott knelt down, removing both boots for her and then helping her with the leggings.

“You wanted to change?” he said.

Tessa nodded and slipped on a pair of stretchy black jeans, Scott putting the boots back on for her.

“You’re so sexy T,” he said, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Gorgeous.”

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her belly, snuggling against her neck, placing a kiss there.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“My favourite look on you is just you, T. Your beautiful face, those adorable freckles, those eyes and that smile that make me forget my own name. You don’t need make-up, you’re perfect,” said Scott, placing several kisses on her cheek.

She was fresh-faced with a pretty side braid, a few wisps of hair having escaped and hanging around her face.

“You’re so sweet, Scott. I am spoiled! I’m so lucky to have such an amazing and gorgeous husband. You do so much for me, you’re the best. I love you so much,” said Tessa, having blushed at his praise.

“I love you, You’re the best, I am very spoiled too,” said Scott, kissing her.

Tessa beamed, stroking through his hair softly. “Okay handsome, let’s go to Ilderton.”

“Let’s go,” said Scott with a smile.

 

A week later

“Hey, did I wake you? I didn't mean to," said Tessa, as she walked back into the bedroom from the ensuite, seeing Scott sitting up in bed.

"It doesn't matter. You okay?" asked Scott.

"I'm fine. Just having to go to the bathroom for the zillionth time, one of the great joys of pregnancy," said Tessa with a smile, settling back into bed and he wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" asked Scott.

"A little. I'm not very comfortable," said Tessa.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott.

"Just the baby not having a lot of room and poking me," said Tessa, adjusting her position slightly so she could cuddle closer to him.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Scott.

"My back hurts a bit, but that's been normal lately," said Tessa.

"Poor sweetie," said Scott, kissing her temple gently. "Can you get back to sleep?"

"I really can't lie down at the moment," said Tessa. "Not unless the baby moves."

Scott nodded, rubbing her belly gently and added another pillow behind her back so she'd be more comfortable.

"Thank you," said Tessa, settling back.

Scott smiled, wrapping his arms around her again and she rested her head against his shoulder with a content smile.

"Try to get some sleep," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"What about you?" asked Tessa, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I'm right here," said Scott.

"There are still hours until morning, I don't want you staying awake just because I have to," said Tessa.

"I'm here keeping you company. I'll get some sleep too, don't worry," said Scott. “Besides, you’ll be asleep soon. My skills getting you to fall asleep haven’t failed me yet,” he added with a smile.

“That’s true,” smiled Tessa.

He rubbed her arm gently as she snuggled beside him, kissing her forehead.

“Get comfy,” he murmured, making sure the pillow behind her back was placed comfortably.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he stroked her arm, placing gentle kisses against her forehead and hair.

He thought she would take awhile to sleep but it wasn’t long before she was sleeping against him, moving even closer to him in her sleep. He smiled, easing himself and Tessa down to a laying position carefully. She stirred and snuggled closer against his chest and he kissed her hair, going to sleep.

In the morning, he woke, seeing Tessa was still sleeping soundly. He lay still, not wanting to wake her. She was exhausted, and he wanted her to rest as much as possible. Soon, sleepless nights would be their norm. Just a few minutes later, Tessa stirred, her eyes meeting his.

“Good morning beautiful,” he murmured.

“Good morning handsome,” said Tessa, softly kissing his cheek.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Very well…the magic of your arms worked on me yet again,” she added with a smile.

“It hasn’t failed me yet. You fell asleep faster than even I thought you would,” he said with a chuckle.

“Being in your arms just relaxes me, I can’t help it,” smiled Tessa.

“I’m glad,” said Scott, beaming at her praise. “I love you.”

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck happily.

 

Tessa was sitting on the couch, watching an afternoon news show. Scott was at the grocery store picking up a few ingredients needed for their dinner that evening. Her back was twinging quite often and she was leaning back against several cushions. Thirsty, she got up to go to the kitchen with one hand on her belly, the discomfort she felt increasing. Her waters broke as she entered the kitchen. Panicking, not having anticipated Scott being absent, she quickly cleaned up and changed her clothes, now feeling the labour more distinctly.

She grabbed her phone to call Scott as she carefully sat down on the couch again.

"Hi T, do you want me to get anything else?" he asked, thinking she’d thought of something extra they needed.

"My waters just broke...I'm in labour," said Tessa tearfully, her fear getting the best of her.

"Oh wow," said Scott, trying to stay calm. "I’ll be there as soon as I can. Stay calm, I won't be long."

"Okay," said Tessa, her voice breaking. "I need you here. I can't do this without you."

"I'll be there. Breathe, it'll be okay," said Scott.

"Okay, I love you. Drive carefully," said Tessa.

"I love you too. I will and I'll see you soon," said Scott.

He hung up, wondering if she still needed the items he was about to purchase. Deciding to get them, he quickly went over to the person at the front of the line.

“Excuse me, would you mind if I went first? My wife just called and she’s in labour and I have to get home,” he said, speaking quickly in his haste.

The woman quickly agreed, letting him go first. He then rushed out to the parking lot and got into the car to head home.

"Tess?" he called, as soon as he entered the house.

"In here," called Tessa from the living room.

She was sitting on the couch, focusing on breathing, both hands on her belly.

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" asked Scott quickly.

"I have some time...I think, and I've already called them to let them know," said Tessa.

"Oh T, I'm sorry I wasn't here," he said, kissing her.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out on the phone. I was just scared, I always imagined you being with me when it started," said Tessa, hugging him.

"So did I, I'm sorry," said Scott.

"If it makes you feel any better you probably were here when it started. That on and off back pain I was having earlier must have actually been the start of the labour," said Tessa.

"I shouldn't have left you at all then," said Scott, looking stricken.

"I didn't even realise it, kiddo. How could you know?" said Tessa, tenderly caressing his cheek.

Scott kissed her palm. "I guess. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay...ouch," said Tessa, grabbing his hand and breathing through the contraction, Scott trying to comfort her as best he could.

"You look like this is scarier for you than it is for me," said Tessa with a smile as she looked at him afterwards.

Scott was pale but he smiled slightly. "I'm trying to forget that it's my fault you have to go through this. You're in pain and I can't make it go away," he said.

"Scott, we can't have the baby unless I go through the labour first," said Tessa with a teasing smile, though she hugged him comfortingly. "And it's not your fault."

"Fabulous time to tell me I'm not the father," said Scott, with a teasing smile.

Tessa mock glared at him. "Oh, that part is definitely your fault," she said.

"Good," laughed Scott.

"It's natural for it to be like this, that's not your fault. I don't want you spending the whole labour feeling bad for getting me pregnant in the first place," said Tessa, kissing him.

"I won't. It's just hard seeing you in pain," said Scott, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I know," said Tessa.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," said Tessa. He helped her stand, his arm around her waist to support her and grabbed the bag that Tessa had ready next to the couch with his other hand.

"I don't want to sit in the back," said Tessa, as Scott opened the back door of the car for her.

"Are you sure you don't need to lie down?" he asked.

"I'm sure," said Tessa.

"Okay, T," said Scott, helping her sit in the front and quickly going around to the other side.

"No speeding okay...the baby isn't coming quite yet," said Tessa as he reversed out of their driveway.

"I won't, I need to keep you both safe after all," said Scott, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

They’d driven only a few minutes before Tessa groaned.

“Owww,” she said, wincing, both hands on her belly.

Scott quickly pulled over, taking her hands in his, helping her breathe through the contraction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, when she'd eased the pressure on his hands, her breathing steadier.

"Yeah," said Tessa, nodding, letting her eyes close as she leaned back against the headrest.

"You look like you're in pain too," said Tessa, turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just feel awful not being able to take the pain away," said Scott.

"You're sweet," said Tessa, leaning over to kiss him softly. "I'm fine, I promise. Besides, we'll meet our baby at the end of this," she said.

"And that's where we'll forget all about this part of the process," said Scott, pulling back out onto the road.

"Exactly," said Tessa. "And you better forget because we're going to be doing this again."

"And it has to be my fault again?" he teased.

"Yes!" said Tessa, mock glaring at him.

 

“I’m sorry for putting you through this,” whispered Scott, upset, as the contraction which had Tessa squeezing his hand tightly, eased.

“Don’t apologize. Our baby is coming,” said Tessa, exhausted.

“You should hate me right now,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“I don’t. I love you. I need you,” said Tessa.

Scott wiped her face gently, softly kissing her lips.

“Thank you for not hating me,” he said.

“I could never hate you. This is all part of it, we’re meeting Talia today,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek with a smile.

She rested until she felt another contraction building up and squeezed his hand, sending him an apologetic look, not wanting to hurt him with the grip she had on his hand.

“As hard as you need. Don’t you worry about anything,” said Scott, understanding.

Tessa managed a smile and tried to breathe through the contraction, Scott stroking her hair with one hand and the other was held tightly in hers, her grip strong through the contraction.

 

"I love you so much," said Scott tearfully.

"I love you so much," said Tessa, trying to get her tears under control.

They watched in awe as the nurses weighed, measured and bathed the little girl Tessa had just brought into the world. Talia was crying, her tiny squawks tore at their hearts.

“Here she is,” said the nurse, the pink little bundle now wrapped in a blanket, a light layer of dark brown hair on her head.

Tessa carefully took the little girl into her arms, trying hard to control the tears. Talia seemed to have fallen asleep now and Tessa looked up at the midwife with some distress.

“She’s okay?” she asked.

“She’s fine. She’ll just be sleeping a lot,” said the midwife with a smile.

"She's so beautiful," said Tessa tearfully, kissing the little girl's cheek and turning to Scott.

"She's perfect," said Scott, tears running down his cheeks as he leaned over to kiss their baby's cheek and kissing Tessa softly.

It was surreal to watch Tessa now holding their little girl. They’d been through so much in the previous 8 months since they’d found out Tessa was pregnant. It had been horrible for Tessa all the way through the first trimester. They’d toured, gotten engaged, gotten married and then toured for their own show together. Now he watched an exhausted Tessa, holding their baby daughter, taking her in, her eyes filled with tears.

It was a perfect picture, Tessa laughing and crying as she looked at their daughter, her green eyes shining. Despite the exhaustion, she was happy, she was softly tracing their baby’s features with a finger. She kissed her head, uncovering her partly to see her tiny little fingers and then wrapping her carefully again. Scott was a mess, crying as he watched Tessa being a mother. She was perfect, he couldn’t get enough of seeing her with their daughter.

Talia let out a cry and Tessa softly kissed her cheek, rocking her.

“Hi Talia, I’m your mommy,” said Tessa, tracing the baby’s face with a finger gently.

“This is your daddy, he’s going to be the best daddy ever and take care of you,” she then said, lifting the baby slightly. The baby’s eyes were closed and she blinked, looking up at Tessa.

“Little blue-eyed babe,” cooed Tessa, kissing her soft cheek.

“Do you want to hold her, daddy?” asked Tessa.

Scott wiped away his tears, nodding. Tessa handed her over and he kissed the baby’s head softly.

“Hi, beautiful girl,” he said softly.

He almost broke down again as he studied the baby he held. She had perfect chubby cheeks, little bow lips and a cute little nose. He decided she looked very much like Tessa as a baby. When she opened her eyes, he saw blue eyes and hoped that she’d get Tessa’s green eyes.

Tessa wiped his tears away with a soft smile, kissing his cheek. He stared at his daughter, their daughter.

“It was worth the wait,” he said quietly. “Everything. You, her.”

Tessa teared up again, nodding. “Everything. It was worth the wait.”

“I’m sorry, T, but another girl has come into my life,” he murmured.

“I don’t mind,” smiled Tessa.

“You’re still my number one though,” said Scott.

“Your daughter?” asked Tessa.

“A very very close second,” said Scott, kissing the baby's cheek softly.

"Thank you," said Tessa, smiling at him emotionally.

"What for?" asked Scott.

"You made me a mother," said Tessa with a soft smile.

"And you made me a father. Thank you," said Scott, kissing her and then gazing again at the baby girl cradled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from the next chapter:
> 
> The next few days passed in a blur. Tessa and Scott worked together to look after their baby girl and adjusting to life with a newborn.  
> Tessa cuddled against Scott, exhausted. He wrapped an arm around her, the other arm holding Talia, who was dozing against his chest. She had slept a lot the first few days and this was their first attempt at getting her to sleep when nothing seemed to work. They had walked with her, trying to rock her to sleep. The baby had cried without stopping until they’d finally managed to calm her and she still wasn’t properly asleep, simply dozing. Scott was afraid to move, not wanting to wake Talia.  
> “Are you okay?” he asked, kissing Tessa’s temple softly.  
> “Yes, just tired,” said Tessa.  
> “What if it’s this hard every day?” she added, her voice breaking.  
> “We’ll tackle it together,” said Scott.


	23. Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is born and ready to turn their lives upside down. They have to adjust to life with a baby and it's not as easy as they may have thought.

With Talia in the nursery, Tessa tried to rest but worried about her. They’d held her for a few hours before the midwife had convinced them to get some rest and Talia had been taken to the nursery.

"Get some sleep T," said Scott, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"What if she needs me?" asked Tessa tiredly.

"She's fast asleep and the nurses are there keeping an eye on her. If she needs you, they'll bring her," said Scott reassuringly.

Tessa let her eyes close for a moment before opening them again, Scott gently caressing her hair.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," said Tessa.

"Close those beautiful eyes, you need to rest," said Scott.

"Will you be here?" asked Tessa.

"I'm going to be right here," said Scott, holding her hand in his, loving that she needed him.

Tessa smiled, reaching out to him and he hugged her with a smile, kissing her tenderly before once again sitting down in the chair at her bedside.

He bent to kiss her forehead and Tessa closed her eyes, Scott gently running his fingers through her hair, his other hand holding hers. Tessa quickly relaxed under his touch, soon fast asleep and Scott reluctantly stopped, not wanting to wake her.

An hour later, his mother tried to convince him to get some rest himself but he would have none of it, not wanting to leave Tessa.

"She'll probably be asleep for hours. Trust me, giving birth takes a lot out of you," whispered Alma, affectionately touching Tessa's hair, smiling down at her sleeping daughter-in-law.

"I need to be here for her," whispered Scott.

"You'll be here when she wakes up," said Alma softly.

"No, I want to stay with Tessa," said Scott.

"Well, okay, I can see you won't be convinced," said Alma, bending to kiss his cheek.

 

Tessa stirred, opening her eyes slowly and smiled as she saw Scott beside her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Scott with a smile, kissing her softly.

"Still tired, but better," said Tessa.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" asked Scott.

"Maybe. I'm a little hungry though," said Tessa.

"I'll get you something. Do you feel like anything in particular?" asked Scott.

"Anything is fine," said Tessa. "Talia?" she asked.

"She's fine, fast asleep," said Scott.

"Have you seen her?" asked Tessa.

"I was here with you," said Scott.

"It's been hours Scott, you should be resting too," said Tessa.

"I will, I just need to be here with you," said Scott, stroking her hair.

"You're sweet. I love you," said Tessa, kissing him with a smile.

"I love you," said Scott.

"Can you go see how she's doing?" asked Tessa.

"Of course," said Scott with a smile.

"If she's awake, can you bring her?" asked Tessa with a smile.

"I'll bring her," said Scott.

A short while later, he was back with their daughter, smiling as she stared up at him, even though he knew it would be a few months more before she could see well.

"Look who I brought," he said as he entered the room and Tessa beamed.

"I still can't believe she's here," said Tessa, smiling as Scott sat down beside her, handing her Talia.

"I know, me too," said Scott.

"Hi sweetie," said Tessa, gently kissing their daughter's forehead, lightly smoothing the layer of soft dark brown hair on her head.

Scott wrapped an arm around Tessa, kissing her cheek and she turned to him with a happy smile, kissing him softly.

"Aww!" said Tessa, looking down at the baby just as she yawned and Scott smiled.

"She's tired," said Scott softly as they watched their little girl close her eyes sleepily.

"She's been kicking a lot, she must be tired," said Tessa with a chuckle.

"Yes, she has," agreed Scott with a laugh.

They both smiled as the baby opened her eyes briefly before closing them again.

“She’s perfect,” smiled Scott. “She looks like you.”

“She is, she’s our beautiful little girl. And thank you, but I think she looks like you.”

“We’ll see, eh,” teased Scott.

“Yes we will,” smiled Tessa. “She has your hair colour.”

“She should have your eyes,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

“I guess we’ll see once she loses these beautiful blue eyes,” said Tessa, looking down at their sleeping baby.

"Yes, we will. I'm going to go get you some food, okay. I'll be back soon," said Scott.

"Okay. Bye daddy," said Tessa with a smile, picking up their daughter’s tiny hand and waving at him.

"Bye," smiled Scott, kissing her and then kissing Talia’s chubby cheek.

Tessa having had some food and Talia fed and returned to the nursery, Tessa focused on Scott, knowing he hadn’t had any rest.

"Scott, you need to rest," said Tessa.

"I can rest just fine here. I'm not leaving you. My place is here with you and our daughter," said Scott.

"You're so sweet," said Tessa with a soft smile. "You need to go home though. We'll be fine and we'll see you soon."

"I'm not leaving you," said Scott.

"Please, for me. I want to know you've had some proper rest," said Tessa.

"I won't rest more at home, I'll rest more here with you," said Scott.

"You leave me no choice," said Tessa, giving him a pleading look and pouting.

She saw him weaken his resolve slightly, never able to refuse her, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to work this time. I love you and I need to be here with you," said Scott.

"You're a stubborn man," said Tessa, giving up.

"But you love me anyway?" supplied Scott with a smile.

"Yes, I do. More than anything," said Tessa, smiling as she kissed him.

 

Scott helped Tessa out of the car, his arm protectively around her waist. He then took Talia out of the car in her baby capsule, also carrying Tessa’s bag on his shoulder. He looked at the sleeping newborn, smiling softly. As Scott wasn’t allowing her to carry anything at all, Tessa unlocked the house.

Scott put Talia down on the couch and Tessa settled down on the couch next to her. He then unclasped Talia and carefully picked her up, settling her into Tessa’s arms. Tessa smiled softly, the baby girl awake in her arms.

Scott put the baby capsule near the door and turned to look at Tessa. He grinned proudly, just bursting with pride and love as he watched Tessa with their daughter, the two most beautiful and precious women in the world to him.

Tessa smiled, noting his grin. “What is it?” she asked.

“Just proud of my beautiful girls,” he said, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.

Tessa smiled softly, looking at the tiny bundle of pink in her arms.

“I still can’t believe she’s here,” said Tessa.

“I know,” smiled Scott.

Tessa stroked Talia’s cheek, smiling as the baby tried to find the source of the touch, moving her little fists about. Tessa wiped a few tears away, having become emotional just looking at their daughter, still amazed. Scott kissed her cheek, kissing away the tears and bent to kiss their baby’s forehead, gently stroking the soft, fine dark hairs on her head.

“My perfect girls,” he said with a smile.

“Hear that Talia, daddy thinks we’re perfect,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Daddy loves his girls very much,” smiled Scott, kissing Tessa’s cheek and gently stroking their daughter’s cheek.

The baby opened her mouth, trying to locate the source of the touch again and Tessa chuckled softly. She started to feed Talia, who seemed to have been hungry.

Scott smiled, he was seeing something natural and beautiful and he cuddled closer to Tessa, watching their baby, just as she was.

Tessa stroked his cheek with her free hand, the other carefully cradling their baby.

“I love you,” she said, kissing him tenderly.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her again with a smile.

Tessa leaned against him while she breastfed Talia, often checking to make sure she was okay. She looked down at their daughter again as she felt her stop feeding. She lifted up Talia carefully to burp her and Scott reached for her.

“Can I help?” he asked.

Tessa smiled, loving that he wanted to be involved and handed him Talia, putting a cloth over his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back, smiling as he heard a soft burp.

“She didn’t spit up?” he asked.

“No, she’s happily sleepy now,” said Tessa, the baby cradled against Scott’s shoulder.

“Aww,” smiled Scott.

“Do you want to see your room sweetheart?” asked Tessa, with a smile.

“Let’s go,” said Scott with a smile, and Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, excited that they’d brought their baby home.

Talia had fallen asleep against him and he moved her, so she was cradled in his arms.

Tessa melted, loving to watch him with their daughter, he had been wonderful with her, he was a natural. The newborn baby girl didn’t wake, sleeping soundly.

The two went into the nursery, the crib there, ready to be used but a bassinet was in their bedroom. They thought they should be close to her at the beginning, wanting to be able to check on her easily. Heading into their bedroom, Scott gently lay her down in the bassinet and Tessa bent to kiss her forehead, carefully making sure the baby was neither too cold or too hot.

Bending to kiss her cheek, Scott turned on the baby monitor and they left the room.

“What if she needs us?” asked Tessa, panicking, stopping at the top of the stairs.

“We have the baby monitor,” said Scott.

“What if she isn’t okay?” fretted Tessa.

“Do you want to stay here, T? You can lay down, I’d prefer for you to get some rest now too,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, and he took her hand, stepping back into their bedroom and Tessa rushed over to check on the baby, who was sound asleep.

“I don’t see how I’m ever going to sleep. I keep having to check and make sure she’s breathing,” said Tessa, shaking her head as they sat down on the bed.

“Oh T, she’s fine, she’s healthy and perfect,” said Scott.

“You’ll check her if I go to sleep,” said Tessa.

“Of course, I’ll constantly be checking on both of you,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

Tessa got ready to lay down, putting on something more comfortable and laying down tiredly.

Scott lay down next to her and she cuddled in his arms, relaxing.

“I shouldn’t worry so much,” said Tessa softly.

“Oh T, she’s a newborn, of course we’re going to worry. It’s okay though, she’s fine,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him. “You’re wonderful with her.”

“I try, I just want to be a good dad,” said Scott with a smile.

“You’re the best daddy,” said Tessa, cuddling closer to him.

“Thank you. You’re wonderful, she’s so lucky to have you. You’re the best,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Thank you,” smiled Tessa. “I’m trying to be.”

“You are. Now get some sleep, you deserve it, I know you’re tired,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Mmm, exhausted,” murmured Tessa sleepily.

She always relaxed quickly in his arms and that’s why he had laid down with her, wanting her to rest now that she had a chance as their baby slept.

“Close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep,” said Scott, softly kissing her cheek.

Tessa snuggled in his arms, and soon fell asleep, the exhaustion since their daughter’s birth catching up with her. Scott lay with her, carefully getting up to check on their daughter regularly, but she slept on. He smiled when the baby stirred briefly as he smoothed the blanket around her.

Tessa was fast asleep too, and he climbed back into bed beside her carefully, not wanting to wake her with his movements but he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her forehead. Tessa cuddled closer to him in her sleep.

When Tessa woke a short time later, he gently kissed her cheek.

“Do you want to get some more sleep?” he asked.

“Is our little angel baby okay?” asked Tessa, gently extricating herself from his arms and going over to look at her.

“She’s been sleeping,” said Scott.

“Newborns sleep a lot so I should rest now too,” said Tessa, gently touching the baby’s cheek as she slept and going back to lay down on the bed beside Scott.

She snuggled against him, closing her eyes and he stroked her hair until he saw she’d fallen asleep. He closed his eyes too, tiredness catching up with him.

He woke an hour later, seeing Tessa was still fast asleep. He then checked on their daughter, who he could see was moving slightly in her bassinet.

“Hi sweetie,” he whispered.

She was wet, so he changed her and she started to cry, hungry and looking for food. Scott snapped her onesie back into place and saw Tessa had stirred, the baby’s cries waking her. He picked up Talia, rocking her gently and she quieted, though he could tell she was still looking for food.

“Don’t get up, I’ll bring her to you,” said Scott, seeing Tessa had moved to get up.

Tessa settled back against the pillow with a smile and Scott put the baby in her arms, Tessa starting to feed her. The baby settled into feeding, and Tessa watched her with a soft smile.

“You’re going to get big and strong,” she said, touching Talia’s button nose.

“She is,” agreed Scott.

“Thank you for bringing her, did she need changing?” asked Tessa.

“She was wet, I changed her,” said Scott.

“What a good daddy,” said Tessa, leaning closer to him as she fed their daughter and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

 

The next week passed in a blur. Tessa and Scott worked together to look after their baby girl and adjusting to life with a baby.

Tessa cuddled against Scott, exhausted. He wrapped an arm around her, the other arm holding Talia, who was dozing against his chest. She had slept a lot the first few days and this was their first attempt at getting her to sleep when nothing seemed to work. They had walked with her, trying to rock her to sleep. The baby had cried without stopping until they’d finally managed to calm her and she still wasn’t properly asleep, simply dozing. Scott was afraid to move, not wanting to wake Talia.

“Are you okay?” he asked, kissing Tessa’s temple softly.

“Yes, just tired,” said Tessa.

“What if it’s this hard every day?” she added, her voice breaking.

“We’ll tackle it together,” said Scott.

Tessa didn’t say more as Talia stirred and they both braced themselves but she kept sleeping.

Scott was careful not to move much as Talia slept against him and they sat silently for awhile. She hadn’t woken easily before and he decided to take a risk and move her to the bassinet.

First, he moved her off his chest and cradled her in his arms, letting out a sigh of relief as she kept sleeping. Tessa was watching with trepidation but he successfully put her down in the bassinet in their room and then waited a few moments to ensure she wouldn’t wake.

Then he wrapped his arms around Tessa who burst into silent tears. Picking her up, he went down to the living room, sitting Tessa carefully on his lap.

“It’s hard,” he murmured. “It’s okay, we can do anything together.”

“She was so sleepy the first few days that we thought it would always be that easy. She’s just so cute though that it doesn’t matter. It’s hard when she’s crying and not knowing what’s wrong, not knowing how to fix it,” sobbed Tessa.

“I know, it’s harder than I had imagined too,” said Scott, stroking her hair soothingly.

“I’m not a bad mother, am I?” asked Tessa tearfully.

“You are an amazing mother to her,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head.

“Hey, look at me,” said Scott.

Tessa looked into his eyes and he caressed both her cheeks.

“It’s okay to admit it’s hard, that doesn’t make you a bad mother. We’re learning together, we’re a team. It’s not always going to be easy. What matters is that you know how much I love you, that I’m always here for you and we have a beautiful little girl. It hurts you to see her cry because you love her and want to make it all better. But you have to remember that’s what newborns do, they cry and make their parents utterly exhausted but are so cute while doing it that we don’t care,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “You always know the right thing to say. I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him softly, then snuggled closer in his embrace.

“I couldn’t do this without you, you’re an amazing daddy,” said Tessa.

“Aww, I try,” said Scott with a soft smile. “You relax now,” he added.

Tessa smiled, kissing him before settling comfortably in his arms as they lay down on the couch. Scott soothingly stroked her back, placing gentle kisses on her forehead. She fell asleep and Scott kissed her forehead, closing his eyes too.

 

Scott woke when he heard their daughter’s cry on the baby monitor. Tessa stirred too and he moved carefully to get up without further waking her. They were still on the couch, and he went up to check on Talia. She needed changing and seemed hungry. He changed her and then moved to the mini fridge to get a bottle.

“It’s okay,” murmured Tessa, from the door.

“I tried not to wake you,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “I know, that’s okay,” she said.

She picked up Talia carefully, sitting down in the rocking chair by the window, starting to breastfeed the baby.

“Are you okay?” asked Scott, sitting on the chair beside her.

“Yes, thanks to you,” said Tessa, reaching out to caress his cheek.

Scott kissed her hand tenderly.

They both looked down at the newborn feeding, smiling at her.

When she was full, Tessa gently burped her, smiling as the little girl lay against her, quickly falling asleep again.

“Aww, I love you baby girl,” said Tessa softly, kissing her as she stood and carefully lay Talia down in the bassinet.

“Time for you to rest,” said Scott, lovingly stroking her hair.

“We fell asleep on the couch before handsome. You want to go to bed?” asked Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed,” said Scott.

They both got ready for bed and lay down, exhausted.

“New parent exhaustion is real,” said Scott with a chuckle.

Tessa laughed. “It is.”

Scott tightened his hold on her. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Tessa.

“The bleeding?” asked Scott.

“It’s starting to ease off,” said Tessa.

“That’s good. Are you in pain?” asked Scott.

“Not really,” said Tessa.

“I worry about you,” he said. “You have to go through so much.”

“I know you do. I’m okay, I’m very well looked after, I have an amazing husband who is the best daddy too,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I love you so much,” she murmured, stroking his hair.

“I love you so much,” said Scott.

“Thank you for being your wonderful self. I know I always have your support,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“You always will and I know I always have yours. You never need to go through anything alone, I’m here,” said Scott.

“I’m always here for you. Even though you’re always strong for me, when you need me, I’ll be here,” said Tessa.

“I always need you, I need your love every day,” said Scott, kissing her.

Tessa smiled, kissing him again softly. “I need your love every day,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from the next chapter:
> 
> Tessa smiled as she entered the nursery and stopped, leaning against the doorframe.  
> Scott was standing by the window, cradling their little girl and rocking her gently.  
> "I've never seen a sweeter sight in my life," she said with a smile.


	24. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new parents are adjusting to life with a baby. A series of moments from the first 5 weeks at home with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate your interest. 
> 
> I added a photo of a baby I imagine as Talia at the end. This one is a little older than Talia but you get the picture! Isn’t she gorgeous! ❤️

“Have we had more than 2 to 3 hours unbroken sleep in the last few weeks?” asked Scott, looking exhausted.

He’d just put Talia down for a nap and he hoped he and Tessa would have time to sleep a bit too.

“No. And that’s being generous,” said Tessa, laying her head against his shoulder tiredly.

“The source of our sleep deprivation is sleeping,” said Scott, inclining his head to their daughter in the bassinet.

Tessa chuckled. “She’s pretty angelic during the day and she sleeps well but at night…someone tell her night time is for sleeping and not for being awake at all hours being either cute or testing out her lungs, depending on her mood.”

Scott snorted softly. “Our angel has excellent lungs for sure.”

“Let’s sleep, I’m exhausted,” murmured Tessa.

“Me too,” said Scott.

Tessa quickly checked on Talia, seeing the baby girl was sleeping soundly and then settled into bed with Scott. They both fell asleep quickly, so tired they could barely keep their eyes open.

 

Tessa rocked Talia, murmuring soothing words, the baby girl crying.

“Shh, it’s okay beautiful girl. Mommy and daddy love you so much,” she said, kissing her.

“Hey little princess, look what daddy brought you,” said Scott, bringing over a colourful soft toy butterfly.

It rattled as he shook it and Talia stopped crying, looking at the toy that Scott held close to her face so she could make out its shape and colours.

He stood there, making goofy faces and playing with Talia, rattling the toy and letting her grasp onto his finger. Tessa was laughing at him softly, gently rocking Talia who was now distracted by the toy and Scott as he removed his finger from her grasp and let her grab on again.

“You’re the best,” murmured Tessa. “It’s the middle of the night but you’re happy playing with Talia.”

“I don’t mind, I’m glad she’s stopped crying,” said Scott.

As if to prove him wrong, Talia scrunched up her little face, letting out a cry.

“You were saying?” asked Tessa, smiling.

She rocked Talia, nuzzling her cheek, the baby quieting again.

Scott chuckled. “I’m not even mentioning the c word next time.”

Tessa giggled.

“You’re fed, you’re changed, you’re being held and you’re supposed to be sleeping,” listed Tessa, smiling at Talia. “Come on little miss, daddy and I are tired too.”

“We’re at your mercy, baby girl. We need sleep too,” said Scott.

He took her from Tessa, cradling her in his arms and she fussed a little. Tessa kissed him with a smile.

“Yes, I know mommy is amazing, but mommy gets a rest now,” said Scott, rocking Talia until she settled.

“Go lay down, T, try to sleep,” said Scott.

“But Scott, we’re a team,” said Tessa.

“Your part is a lot more tiring than mine though, you have to go through so much. Please rest,” said Scott. “You’re amazing.”

Tessa smiled softly. “Okay, see you soon, I hope.”

“We’ll try,” said Scott, looking at Talia.

“Sleep though, don’t wait up,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

She kissed him once more and returned to their bedroom, laying down tiredly.

Scott ended up having to walk through the house, rocking Talia and telling her a story before she finally closed her eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to their bedroom, gently putting her down in the bassinet. Tessa was sleeping and he settled into bed next to her.

He was just dropping off to sleep when Talia started to cry and he got up quickly, trying to calm her before she woke Tessa. Talia settled when he picked her up and pushed her face against his chest as he held her. He smiled, stroking her cheek.

“Sorry sweetie, I don’t have the food. You hungry again?” he asked. “You planning to grow really big overnight?” he teased.

Talia whimpered, pushing her face against his chest and he looked at Tessa. She was still asleep so he moved to the mini fridge, taking a bottle and going into the nursery.

He prepared the bottle, Talia whimpering the whole time and then sat down with her in the rocking chair by the window.

“Hey sweetie, look, food,” he said, trying to give her the bottle.

Talia wouldn’t take it, letting out a loud cry. She had taken a bottle only a few times, Tessa would express milk and had bottles ready, but Talia wasn’t really interested in the bottle.

“Hey,” said Tessa from the door.

“Hey, I knew she’d wake you with that last scream,” said Scott.

“It’s okay. You tried the bottle?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, I wanted to let you sleep. The little miss is having none of it though,” said Scott.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

She sat down next to him and he handed her Talia.

“She’s really funny when she tries to nurse from me,” laughed Scott, watching as Talia happily latched on to Tessa’s breast.

Tessa laughed. “She gets so disappointed there’s no food to be found there.”

“Finally she gets food,” he teased.

“Don’t blame her really. I mean she gets the good stuff,” said Scott, nuzzling Tessa’s neck.

“Jealous, Moir?” teased Tessa.

“Yeah, I have to share. And she actually needs them for food and I want them for other things,” winked Scott.

Tessa laughed. “You’ll get your turn.”

“Waiting for it,” said Scott with a grin.

“It’s my turn to send you to bed for a rest now,” said Tessa, turning serious.

“No, T, I’m here,” said Scott.

“I slept a little, you haven’t,” said Tessa.

“And you keep having to do the hard stuff though – she relies on you. There’s only so much I can do,” said Scott. “The least I can do is put her to sleep after she eats.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” said Tessa.

“You may have told me that before,” teased Scott.

Tessa snuggled against his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Scott, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Fortunately once she’d eaten, Talia was so sleepy that they easily got her to sleep and they both went to bed again, falling asleep immediately.

 

Tessa sat on the couch, cuddling their sleeping daughter. The baby was sleeping against her shoulder and she held her close, kissing her chubby cheek softly.

Scott sat down beside her, pulling her closer and she moved slightly to better snuggle against him.

“We’ve made it to the first month,” she commented softly.

“She’s a whole one month old now,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“How are we doing?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his.

“I think we’re doing fine,” said Scott.

“We’ve kept her fed, clothed and loved. I think we’re doing well too,” said Tessa with a smile.

“A month out of at least 18 years,” said Scott with a laugh.

“We’ll face every challenge together and every amazing moment of her life together,” said Tessa, kissing him with a smile.

“Yes, we will,” said Scott.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, taking the baby gently and letting her continue sleeping on his shoulder.

“I’m perfect,” said Tessa.

“Because this is harder on you. You gave birth, you have to recover from that, you need to breastfeed. I just need to make sure you’re okay,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

“I’m okay, I’m happy, I’m well looked after by an amazing husband. I feel like I’ve mostly recovered from the birth. I think at my 6 week check up, I’ll be completely fine,” said Tessa, touched by his concern.

Scott kissed her forehead. “I’m glad. If you ever need anything, I’m here. You know that.”

“I know that better than anything. I always know I’m very much loved and cared for,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m glad. I love you so much,” said Scott.

Tessa snuggled against him with a smile and Scott wrapped his free arm around her.

“Two gorgeous girls,” he teased. “I’m a lucky man.”

Tessa giggled, kissing him. “But I want to be the favourite,” she teased.

“Oh, you most certainly are,” said Scott.

 

At the check up with the doctor, Talia was doing well, her weight was increasing and Scott beamed with pride.

“I’m so proud,” he murmured, kissing Tessa’s cheek as they left the doctor’s office.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“Because you’re amazing. You’re helping her grow and look how well she’s grown. You’re doing that, you’re feeding her and helping her grow,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “I’m so glad she’s doing well. She’s a good feeder, she hasn’t had problems latching on.”

“I’m proud of you both,” said Scott.

“Thank you, daddy,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Talia had fallen asleep in the pram and they got to the car, Tessa taking her out of the pram and strapping her in while she woke up and protested loudly. Tessa kissed her cheek, gently soothing her and she was soon settled again. Scott had folded the pram and put it into the back.

“Okay gorgeous girls, home?” he asked.

Tessa smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Home with our gorgeous man,” said Tessa.

“Charmer,” said Scott, laughing.

 

Tessa kissed Talia's cheek, cuddling her and then placed her on the floor on her tummy. Talia cried and Tessa sighed.

"How am I going to give you tummy time like the doctor said, if you cry darling?" said Tessa picking her up again.

"Come on sweetie. The doctor said you have to get used to it, try it for mommy," said Tessa.

Scott entered the room, handing Tessa a cup of tea and she took it with a smile of thanks. She had just placed Talia on the floor again and the baby whimpered, starting to cry.

"She doesn't like it, does she," commented Scott.

Tessa was ready to pick her up again, not wanting her baby to cry but Scott moved down onto the floor with Talia.

He lay on his stomach beside her, soothingly rubbing her back. Talia stopped crying and he kissed her head softly.

"Good girl," he said.

She didn’t cry, she turned her head to look at Scott as he soothingly rubbed her back and after several minutes worked out she could lift herself a little using her arms and entertained herself for a few moments, Tessa and Scott watching her in fascination.

 

Tessa smiled as she entered the nursery and stopped, leaning against the doorframe.

Scott was standing by the window, cradling their little girl and rocking her gently.

"I've never seen a sweeter sight in my life," she said with a smile.

Scott turned with a smile. "Really?" he asked softly.

Tessa nodded, walking further into the room and standing beside him, seeing that the baby was fast asleep.

"She's obviously worked out how comfortable her daddy's arms are. She looks so comfortable," said Tessa, placing a feather light kiss on their baby's cheek.

Scott smiled. "She was pretty tired and went to sleep quickly," he said.

"You're too modest. You're wonderful at getting her to sleep," said Tessa, slipping her arms around him with a smile.

"I try," smiled Scott, kissing her softly.

 

It took about 30 minutes for Tessa to regret being left alone with Talia. The Ilderton Skating Club had asked for Scott’s help to run a workshop and he’d immediately declined, saying he wasn’t working as he was home with Tessa and their baby. When Tessa had found out, she’d convinced him it was okay to go, it was only a 2 hour workshop and she thought it would be fine. 

He’d reluctantly agreed and it had now been thirty minutes he hadn’t been home and Talia had woken from sleep and was busy testing out her lungs. Nothing Tessa did seemed to calm her so she walked around the house, rocking her and crying along with her, hoping she’d eventually settle.

She fed her, changed her, played with her and all she could get was short bouts of quiet in between the crying. She was exhausted when Scott’s car turned into the driveway and Talia was screaming.

Scott took one look at her tearful eyes as she held Talia who was loudly screaming, and immediately went to her side.

“You okay?” he asked, kissing her forehead and taking Talia from her.

Tessa sighed, exhausted, shaking her head no. Scott could do little to comfort her as their daughter continued to cry and he focused on taking her for a walk through the house, rocking her all the way. She still continued to scream for the first few minutes before quieting down. He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Your mommy and I are both here,” he murmured soothingly. He kissed her head, Talia settling against his shoulder, her eyes half closed and her little lips open.

“Were you naughty for your mommy, sweetie?” he asked softly.

He felt terrible he couldn’t comfort Tessa but he knew she needed Talia to calm down first. He walked back into the living room, seeing Tessa wiping away tears.

“What a little traitor…she wouldn’t calm down. Look at her with you. She doesn’t love me,” said Tessa sadly.

“Aww, T. She loves you so much. I don’t think it’s me in particular, I think she’s just finally exhausted herself after doing this for hours,” said Scott, sitting beside her, rubbing Talia’s back.

“T, it kills me I can’t comfort you like I want to. If we put her down she might scream the house down again,” said Scott.

He kissed her cheek. “I love you so much. You’re amazing, you amaze me every day. Talia adores you.”

Tessa smiled softly, snuggling against his other shoulder and he pulled her closer, Talia still dozing on his shoulder.

“Look at this, angelic when she’s not making her mommy cry,” said Tessa with a soft chuckle.

“You were crying with her, weren’t you?” said Scott.

“I couldn’t handle it after awhile, I started crying too,” said Tessa.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Take a break, go relax,” said Scott.

“It’s okay,” murmured Tessa.

“Go relax, please. You had to deal with the little miss here while I was gone, it’s the least I can do to take over now. Take a relaxing bath or something. I can prepare one for you,” said Scott.

“Okay, thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott kissed her, and she smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

“You don’t need to prepare it, you’re here and you’re keeping Talia calm, that’s more important,” said Tessa.

“Okay. If you need anything, let me know, okay? You want me to make you some tea?” he asked.

“That would be nice, thank you,” said Tessa, kissing his hair as she got up, heading upstairs.

Scott looked at Talia, she was sleeping, utterly angelic, as if she hadn’t been crying non-stop for hours. He kissed her soft cheek and shifted her slightly to get up. She slept on and he went to the kitchen, making tea for Tessa one handed.

Finishing, he decided to risk it and put Talia down in the bassinet in the living room. He gently placed her down, making sure she was comfortable, bracing himself. She slept on and he turned on the baby monitor with a sigh of relief, taking the other monitor with him and heading upstairs to Tessa.

She had washed her face and taken some time to calm herself and was only just getting into the tub.

“Oh wow, hi beautiful,” said Scott, his gaze admiring.

Tessa smiled. “Hi handsome,” she said.

She slipped into the tub, sighing. The hot water felt good against her skin, the vanilla scented bubble bath relaxing her.

Scott sat down next to the tub and handed her the tea. She took a sip and handed it back.

“So good, thank you,” she said.

Scott put the cup down and leaned over to kiss her.

“Mmm, this is nice,” whispered Tessa against his lips.

Scott smiled, pulling her into yet another kiss and she melted against him. Scott held onto her so she wouldn’t slip and she couldn’t bear the thought of not finishing that make out session the way she wanted, her 6 week check up wasn’t until the following week.

Scott nipped at her lips, pulling away. Tessa whined in protest.

“I know, but you don’t have the all clear yet, I’d never put you at risk,” he murmured.

“I know, I love you for protecting me,” said Tessa, though she pouted.

“No pouting, please,” said Scott. “I need to protect you, T. I could never do something that might hurt you. You don’t know what the doctor might say. It’s too soon.”

“It’s okay,” said Tessa.

“You know, you haven’t even let me…” began Tessa.

“No. We both wait. I won’t let you because how is that fair? I get to and you don’t? No,” said Scott.

“I get it. Thanks for waiting it out with me,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Worth the wait, always,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Tessa and Scott are really counting down to her 6 week check up! They want some uninterrupted adult time! 😉


	25. Six weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's 6 week check up comes along and they continue their journey as new parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, appreciate the support. Love writing them as new parents!

Tessa woke up, frowning as she looked at the digital numbers on the clock. Scott was sleeping beside her and she kissed his cheek softly, before sitting up. Had they actually had some uninterrupted sleep? She counted the hours, they’d had at least six uninterrupted hours of sleep. Talia hadn’t woken them at all? Tessa’s stomach clenched, worried as she got up to check on Talia. The baby was fast asleep, she remained in the bassinet in their bedroom so they could easily get up with her and check on her. Tessa watched her little chest rising and falling, a chubby fist by her cheek as she slept. She relaxed, her fear now relief.

Getting back into bed beside Scott, he stirred, reaching for her. Tessa grinned, snuggling close to him, burying her nose in his shirt. She had a doctor’s appointment today, for herself this time, and no other plans. She and Scott hadn’t taken Talia out much, wanting to protect her from too much interaction with others while her immune system was still developing. Her grandparents were bad enough, they were excited and showed up all the time wanting to cuddle and kiss Talia and bringing her clothes and toys.

“Tess…what time is it?” murmured Scott.

“Six thirty…get some more sleep,” said Tessa, lifting her head to look at him.

“Talia hasn’t woken us?” he asked, surprised.

Tessa shook her head and Scott looked alarmed for a moment, all colour draining from his face.

“I know, I worried too. She’s fine, she’s sleeping,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

Scott let out a breath, relieved. “This whole having a kid thing, my idea? It’s constantly stressful.”

Tessa chuckled. “Well, we didn’t plan her but yeah, stressful. I had to get up and check she was breathing,” she said.

“She’s okay?” asked Scott.

“She’s adorable,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“She is,” agreed Scott.

“She’ll be starving when she wakes up. If she’s learned to sleep through the night, we need a celebration. Even if it’s a once off,” said Tessa.

“We need to catch up on all the sleep,” joked Scott.

“Yes,” smiled Tessa.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling him tighten his hold around her and kissing her hair.

“My appointment isn’t until 11, we have plenty of time,” said Tessa.

“Yeah. You hungry? I can make you breakfast,” said Scott.

“Mmm, not yet. Just want to cuddle with you since the little miss is giving me the opportunity,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled, pulling her closer against his body, kissing her forehead.

“I love time with you,” he murmured.

“The doctor’s going to say I’m all healed today, I know it,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her hair. “T….”

Tessa looked up at him.

“We can try, most definitely, but I need you to tell me if something doesn’t feel right. Just because the doctor says you’re healed doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. Please tell me, no matter what,” said Scott.

“I will,” said Tessa, nodding. “I can’t wait,” she added, grinning.

Scott grinned. “I can’t either, I’ve missed you.”

“Longest we’ve ever gone without,” said Tessa with a smile.

“But necessary,” said Scott.

They both looked towards the bassinet as Talia woke, whimpering and then starting to cry.

“You sit,” said Scott, getting up.

He went over to Talia, picking her up and kissing her cheek, wiping away her tears. She stopped crying, settling against his shoulder and he smiled.

“I’ll just change her first, T,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, sitting up in bed and preparing to feed Talia.

“Clean, fresh baby coming up,” said Scott, bringing over Talia and depositing her in Tessa’s arms.

“And starving too most likely,” said Tessa, starting to feed her.

Talia settled in to feeding and Tessa sighed.

“I was feeling so full, this will help,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her.

“Hey beautiful girl, you slept well. We’re so proud of you,” murmured Tessa.

“We are,” agreed Scott.

 

Scott played with Talia as they waited, he counted her toes and she was focused on him, alertly watching his face and movements.

Tessa smiled, loving to watch Scott playing with Talia. She chuckled as he moved on to hide and seek, hiding his face and then peeking out at Talia.

“Did you just smile?” asked Scott, amazed. He dropped his hands, watching Talia.

“She did?” asked Tessa, not having seen as she held her in her lap.

“I think so…hey Tallie, please smile again,” he said softly.

“Tallie is not her nickname,” said Tessa, chuckling.

“Father-daughter business, thank you,” said Scott, smirking.

Tessa rolled her eyes, laughing. Talia looked up at her with a gummy smile, turning towards her mother’s laughter.

“She did…she smiled. Talia, have you been hiding this from mommy and daddy?” asked Tessa, emotional.

“Tallie, smile for daddy,” said Scott, stroking her chin to get her attention.

Talia gave him a gummy smile and he put a hand on his heart.

“Oh…wow. Daddy’s a goner,” he murmured.

“Talia has daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger,” teased Tessa.

“So does her mother,” retorted Scott.

Tessa grinned. “I love you.”

“We love you,” she added, kissing Talia’s head.

“I love you too, both of you,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa’s name was called and she handed Talia to Scott, getting up.

“You sure you don’t need me to come in with you?” he checked again.

“It’s okay, you stay here with Talia,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

He held Talia, keeping her entertained until Tessa’s appointment was over and he knew immediately upon seeing Tessa that the answer was yes.

He didn’t ask though until they were out of the doctor’s office, putting Talia in the pram to walk back to the car. She still hated the pram so loudly protested, Tessa trying to soothe her. Talia then settled down, kicking her little legs in the pram as they walked.

Scott rubbed Tessa’s back. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“I’m all healed, the doctor said she doesn’t think I’ll have any problems, we have the all clear,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “I can’t wait to get you home,” he murmured.

Tessa winked at him. “Soon.”

 

“Child…please go to sleep, I’m begging you,” said Scott.

Tessa smirked. “You have an ulterior motive there, Moir?”

“Yes, sex with my gorgeous wife,” said Scott, without missing a beat.

“Please Talia, I’m begging too. Please, it’s sleep time,” said Tessa, joining in.

Talia gave them a smile and they both sighed.

“Damn, she has a new way to make us melt into giant puddles,” said Scott. “The audacity of being that cute and rendering us powerless.”

“I know, it’s just not fair,” said Tessa. “Can you imagine what happens when she starts laughing too?”

“It will be Virtue-Moir, 0. Talia, 1,” said Scott with a chuckle.

“Do I need to remind you what my surname is…again?” asked Tessa.

“I know,” said Scott. “Sorry Mrs. Moir. I can’t help calling you that…that’s been your name your whole life, cut me some slack here.” He rolled his eyes, winking at her.

“You’re forgiven,” said Tessa with a smile.

“That’s a relief, phew,” said Scott, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow.

“Get your daughter to sleep, please. I am going to go make myself feel sexy,” said Tessa.

“You are sexy,” said Scott.

“But I’m a mother to a 6 week old, I don’t feel sexy,” said Tessa, frowning.

“You’re perfect, absolutely perfect,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Thank you, handsome,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll try getting her to sleep. You go relax, do whatever it is you want to do but know that you’re beautiful just the way you are,” said Scott.

“You’re the sweetest,” said Tessa, kissing him.

She winked at him as she sauntered out of the room, putting an extra swing in her hips for his benefit.

He groaned, and he heard Tessa’s laugh from the hallway. Even if she didn't feel sexy, she knew that he found her sexy and he'd react to her flirtation. 

“Okay little miss. Here’s what we’re going to do. You get a story because you’re just too cute and then you’re going to sleep,” said Scott, smiling as Talia looked at him alertly.

He read Talia a story, sitting on the rocking chair and rocking her gently as he read, watching as her little eyes drooped. He put her to sleep in the nursery, turning on the baby monitor.

 

When he entered the bedroom he found Tessa laying on the bed wearing a matching lacy red bra and panties.

“I just died,” he murmured, his eyes taking in every inch of her body.

“Come here,” said Tessa seductively.

“Coming,” said Scott, half hard already.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, reaching out to touch her, his hand trailing down her arm, cupping her breast and trailing down her hip.

“I need you so much,” breathed Tessa, pulling at his shirt.

Scott let her take it off him, giving her a searing kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

He continued by kissing her lips and slowly kissed his way down her body, making Tessa sigh with pleasure. He was focused, covering her skin with kisses. He loved her fuller breasts, playing with her nipples, kissing and licking his way from one breast to the other.

“That’s so good,” said Tessa, moaning.

She was horrified a moment later as her breasts started leaking and Scott pulled away.

“Damn it,” murmured Tessa, tears running down her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t cry,” said Scott, immediately.

“How can this even be sexy to you?” sobbed Tessa, her tears increasing.

Scott kissed her cheek, grabbing some tissues to mop up the breast milk that had leaked from her breasts and getting up to bring her a bra with nursing pads to put on.

“You’re sexy, you’re perfect. Your body had a baby, your body is busy making milk to help her grow. You’re literally superwoman to me. A gorgeous and sexy superwoman who amazes me daily,” said Scott.

Tessa managed a watery smile and he kissed her forehead.

“Come on, put this on,” he murmured.

She sniffled, putting on the bra and nursing pads.

“You want to continue?” asked Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Yes, you’re amazing,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

Scott used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away any remnants of tears, covering her cheeks with soft kisses. Tessa grinned, enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin and doing her own exploration of his body, her hands touching him everywhere she could reach. He smiled as he continued his journey down her body, making her ache for him and forget her embarrassment.

“Remember, if anything hurts or isn’t comfortable…tell me straight away, please,” said Scott, his warm breath right where she needed him.

Tessa nodded, her hands in his hair. “I promise.”

There was no problem as Scott proceeded to bring her to an earth-shattering orgasm and she didn’t feel any discomfort when he entered her and drove her wild. She was laying there, utterly sated when Scott spoke from his spot beside her, a satisified smile on his face.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m perfect,” purred Tessa.

“Yes, you are,” said Scott. “I’d missed you, that was fantastic. I need you so much. Let me know when you’re ready for round 3,” he added with a wink.

Tessa laughed, stroking his hair. “That was amazing. I don’t think we’ll have time but hold that thought for tonight, most definitely,” she said.

“How do you know we won’t have time?” asked Scott, pouting.

“Mother’s instincts,” said Tessa with a smile.

As if on cue, Talia was heard crying and Scott sighed.

“Go to sleep,” he grumbled, though he smiled.

“Can you get her?” asked Tessa.

“I will, of course,” said Scott, dressing and going to the nursery.

Tessa freshened up and put on a robe and Scott was sitting holding Talia, looking down at her adoringly when she entered their bedroom.

“Father and daughter, my heart,” said Tessa, holding her hand over her heart with a smile.

“She’s being cute, I can’t help it,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“She settled down even though she’s hungry, her daddy’s arms do that,” said Tessa, settling back against a pillow.

Scott grinned, putting Talia into her arms so Tessa could feed her. He kissed her cheek softly.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“I’m sure. You always make me feel better,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad. Don’t be embarrassed, if you have to wear a bra when we have sex, then wear one. It’s okay,” said Scott.

“I wish I didn’t have to but for now, yeah. You’re wonderful. I want more tonight, remember,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Can’t wait,” said Scott, grinning and winking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's their PyeongChang anniversary. What do they do to celebrate?


	26. It's February 20th!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, PyeongChang. This year, a new baby. It's a special anniversary, an anniversary that needs to be celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. Trying to respond to each of you. Thanks again! Enjoy the new chapter!

Tessa opened her eyes, startled for a moment, their bedroom looked very different. Scott watched her, waiting for her reaction, trying not to laugh but failing. She was adorable as she looked around the room, all sleepy confusion. He chuckled beside her and Tessa looked at him. He was wide awake and clearly responsible for the state of the room.

“What did you do?” asked Tessa, trying not to laugh.

“You can see that,” said Scott, gesturing around with a wide smile.

“But why?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“Because it’s a big day today,” said Scott, kissing her hair.

Tessa’s eyes were bright as she looked around again, amazed by what he’d done. 

“So you turned our bedroom into PyeongChang?” asked Tessa. 

“I did. I even have bibimpap for lunch,” said Scott, looking proud of himself.

Tessa kissed him, beaming. 

There were posters everywhere he had found space. Of them skating at the Olympics, them on the podium…had they really looked at each other like that on the podium? No wonder everyone shipped it. Tessa shook her head with a laugh. There was PyeongChang memorabilia everywhere she looked and the Canadian flag rested on the end of the bed. 

Playing silently on the television was Moulin Rouge, she watched as it automatically switched to ceremony footage and she glanced at Scott.

“It plays on a loop, free dance and short dance from the individual and team events and footage from the ceremonies,” he said.

“You did all of this for me,” said Tessa, cursing her hormones again as she felt herself getting tearful. Scott wiped away a tear that had escaped with his thumb.

Scott nodded. “It’s an important day, I want it to be special for you.”

“Thank you. You’re so sweet,” said Tessa, hugging him.

“Remember it was your brilliance too out there, a team effort,” she said.

“I was okay,” said Scott modestly.

“The king of deep edges and phenomenal skating skills says he was just okay?” said Tessa, eyebrows raised.

“You keep telling yourself that, you once in a generation talent,” said Tessa, kissing him.

Scott blushed at her praise. “Says the queen of ice dance herself,” he replied.

Tessa chuckled. “You’re too kind.”

“What a difference, eh! Last year skating in PyeongChang and this year we have a 6 week old baby,” said Tessa.

“Lots of changes in one year,” agreed Scott. “All good ones.”

“I agree,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Talia started to cry on the baby monitor and Scott kissed her, getting up and going to the nursery. He’d put Talia in there so she wouldn’t wake while he decorated the room and Tessa too, had slept through his early morning decorating.

“Hey beautiful girl, what’s wrong? Tell daddy all about it,” he soothed.

He picked up Talia who kept crying while he changed her and then rewarded him with a smile as he picked her up, kissing her soft cheek.

Tessa was ready to feed her as he took her to their bedroom and she beamed as Scott deposited Talia into her arms. She cuddled her, breathing in her baby scent.

“Here’s our girl,” she murmured. “You slept well again.”

She started to feed the baby girl, looking at her with a soft smile.

“She’s seeing her first ice rink today. Talia, are you going to be a future skater?” asked Scott.

Tessa pretended to cover Talia’s ears. “Don’t pressure her, she might want to be an astronaut,” she said with a giggle.

“She can be anything she wants,” said Scott with a grin.

“Except she’s not allowed to be an astronaut, mommy would worry too much,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Yeah, we’d be so worried,” agreed Scott, looking at Talia. “Safe professions only young lady,” he said.

Talia was hungrily drinking milk and Tessa and Scott laughed.

“First she has to grow big and strong,” said Tessa, stroking her cheek.

“And her beautiful mother needs breakfast,” said Scott. “I’m bringing you breakfast in bed.”

”Aww, you’re amazing, Scott. I’d love that,” said Tessa. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything before I head downstairs to finish up breakfast?” he asked.

“I need you to hold Talia so I can go pee,” laughed Tessa.

“Noted, I’m here,” said Scott with a grin.

He waited while Tessa finished feeding Talia then took her, burping her. Tessa went to the bathroom and came back looking relieved.

Scott smiled. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Take your little mini-me and I’ll bring you breakfast,” said Scott.

“She’s not my mini-me,” said Tessa, cradling Talia as Scott handed her over.

“Is so, she’s a little beauty, just like you,” said Scott with a smile. “She looks like you.”

“She’s so little we won’t know who she takes after yet,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“You, if she knows what’s good for her,” said Scott with a grin.

He kissed her and kissed Talia’s head before winking and leaving the room.

Tessa smiled, feeling like the luckiest woman ever and gently lifted Talia so she could kiss her head. 

“You have the best daddy ever,” she told her.

 

Scott reappeared with breakfast as Tessa was brushing her hair, Talia whimpering away in the bassinet while she did that. 

“Breakfast is here, my love,” he announced, grinning.

Tessa grinned, going over to kiss him and was taken aback by the tray he held.

“Wow. This is amazing,” she said.

The pancakes were fluffy and decorated like gold medals, a light layer of yellow frosting on top. The poached eggs had garnish arranged to look like the straps of their medals. 

“Tray down please, need to hug you without dropping all your hard work,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed, doing as she said. Tray safely on the bed, Tessa threw her arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

“Did I tell you that you’re the best husband and father ever ever?” asked Tessa, kissing him.

“You may have mentioned that once or twice,” said Scott, smiling as he caressed her cheek.

“You are, you’re the best,” said Tessa. “I am so well looked after all the time. I’m spoilt.”

“Loved. Not spoilt,” said Scott.

Tessa chuckled. “I love you so much.”

“Talking about spoilt...is she really crying because you put her down?” asked Scott, looking amused.

Tessa sighed. “I know. All I wanted to do was freshen up, brush my hair and she has been crying like that since I put her down.”

“Don’t feel bad, T. Come sit and enjoy breakfast,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, settling on the bed, Scott putting the tray next to her. 

“Spoilt child, come here,” said Scott, turning to Talia. 

Tessa giggled and Scott picked up Talia, her tears quickly forgotten. He sat down next to Tessa, smiling as Talia snuggled against his shoulder. 

Tessa cut some egg and toast and fed it to Scott with a smile.

“Yours,” he said swallowing.

“Ours,” corrected Tessa. 

Scott chuckled, putting Talia down on the bed as he and Tessa had breakfast. Talia whimpered but settled again as they both touched her, rubbing her stomach, stroking her leg or letting her grab their fingers as they talked and laughed.

 

The Ilderton Skating Club had planned a celebration in their honour, so had the city of London. Tessa and Scott had events in both London and Ilderton. The Ilderton event was at the rink - a celebration in their honour to commemorate their win in PyeongChang. The London event was a dinner that evening. Talia would be with her grandparents while Tessa and Scott attended the dinner but they took her with them to Ilderton. 

They went over their speeches that morning, enjoyed bibimpap for lunch and then got ready to go to the Ilderton Skating Club. They had their skates in tow along with a very alert Talia. Tessa hadn’t been on the ice at all since the end of their tour and she was feeling the nerves. 

She knew she wasn’t expected to skate considering the circumstances, but she still felt the pressure. She knew they’d get on the ice, she and Scott had discussed a very short medley of some of their signature moves but nothing too difficult. With Tessa only just having reached the 6 week mark days ago, she hadn’t been on the ice and they hadn’t practiced. They would wing it in a sense. Scott reassured her no one would expect her to perform and they didn’t need to do anything but be there. 

It was interesting for them, their private life was on display with some media in attendance but they took it in stride. No one was allowed to photograph Talia and Alma and Kate looked after her when Tessa and Scott did a few short interviews. 

Other than a bit of media, it was a laid back affair. Quite a few locals in attendance as well as people from areas nearby. Tessa and Scott tried to talk to as many as possible, grinned as their skates were played on the large screen and got on the ice to skate a little. They did a few laps first, holding hands as they quietly discussed a few simple tricks and no one was surprised when they asked for some music and performed a few parts of Sympathy for the Devil and a few from Moulin Rouge. The applause echoed around the rink as they took their bows, beaming. 

Tessa felt good, she’d remembered what she’d needed to do and it was nice to be back on the ice with Scott. She was going to keep skating with him, but Alma got her attention, Talia needing a feed. 

"I have to go feed Talia," she said.

"I'll come with you, I need a cuddle," said Scott.

"Daddy daughter time?" asked Tessa with a smile.

"And with my beautiful wife," said Scott with a grin.

He kissed her cheek, Tessa grinning. They got off the ice and took some time with Talia in one of the private offices, Tessa feeding her and both of them cuddling her. 

There were refreshments and some finger food and they snacked as they chatted to people, Scott wearing Talia in the sling so they could have her with them. 

Tessa left his side for a bit to do a separate interview about her projects supporting girls in sports and she looked for Scott as she returned. It was still crowded and she was amazed Talia had coped well with all the commotion. She didn’t see him so wandered towards the offices, stopping to speak to people along the way.

And then she saw Scott. She’s going to kill him. But she’s still practically swooning at the sight. If there’s a place in between angry and in love, that’s what she is.

Scott was on the ice, slowly stroking around, doing a few spread eagles here and there because let’s face it, he looks damn good doing them.

But Talia was with him. Her tiny baby was on the ice because her husband thought it was a fabulous idea to put her in the sling and skate with her. 

Her brain yelled danger while her heart melted at the sight and knew that Talia was perfectly safe in his arms. She watched Scott smile and take her little hands in his, letting her grasp his fingers as he did a gentle circle in a spread eagle.

She then saw that she wasn’t the only one watching, a couple of women nearby were looking at him too, smiling and whispering. Tessa saw red, they were checking out her husband on the ice. Hers! She got her skates on, tying the laces and then stepped out onto the ice. Scott’s eyes lit up as he saw her.

“Hey beautiful,” said Scott.

"Hey gorgeous," said Tessa, hugging him.

She was making sure to mark her territory, affectionate as she rubbed his arm and nuzzled his neck.

She bent to kiss Talia's cheek, she was nice and warm, a toque on her head - Team Canada, of course. Tessa had dressed her warmly in adorable Canada gear that Scott had got for her.

“Our baby is out on the ice. She is so little, Scott. It’s not safe,” said Tessa, fixing him with as stern a look as she could muster.

“I would always keep her safe,” said Scott.

“I know you would. I know. But that doesn’t mean nothing can happen,” said Tessa. "What if one of the kids runs into you or something?"

"We're fine, Talia's having a great time, aren't you sweetie?" said Scott, tickling Talia's chin.

She smiled and Tessa smiled softly, her concerns fading.

"Talia always has a great time with her daddy," she said.

"Do you want to join us mommy?" asked Scott, putting on a high voice.

Tessa giggled, hugging both him and Talia.

"I love you, of course," she said.

"We love you," said Scott, kissing her lips softly.

"Media," whispered Tessa softly.

"We have Talia, I think they know we've kissed before," said Scott, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Tessa laughed. "I think that's a given."

"I need another kiss," said Scott, pouting at her.

"Aww," said Tessa, softly kissing him, stroking his hair.

"Let's skate Talia, your daddy is impressive, isn't he?" she said, looking at Talia as she pulled away.

The baby had nodded off, and they laughed, skating around a little longer before heading home.

 

“Tessa Jane,” said Scott, his jaw dropping as he entered their bedroom. 

Tessa turned to him, looking perfect in a black dress that showed off her legs, it had a halter neckline, open partly at the back. She looked gorgeous. She wore sparkly earrings to accessorise with a matching bracelet. Her hair was up in an elegant bun.

“Trying to kill me, as always,” he said, taking her in.

Tessa laughed. “Does this make my belly look big?” she asked. 

“You are perfect, Tess. You’re so beautiful,” said Scott. “Where’s this belly you think you have?” he added, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“I haven’t lost the baby belly yet,” said Tessa.

“It’s tiny, you’re perfect. It’s only been 6 weeks, don’t be so hard on yourself,” said Scott. “I just see the most gorgeous woman ever with amazing legs and curves.”

Tessa blushed. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said, beaming.

“You realise your boobs look amazing, right?” asked Scott with a wink, eyes shamelessly on her chest.

“They’re definitely bigger than usual,” said Tessa, giggling. 

“I need some special time with them tonight actually,” winked Scott.

Tessa laughed. “The rest of me needs that special time too.”

“Always,” said Scott, kissing her. 

Tessa sighed, losing herself in his kiss. She parted from him with some reluctance, mindful of her hair and make-up.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott. 

“You’re so gorgeous, I just want to take this right off you,” said Tessa, running her hands down his arms.

His black suit was perfectly fitted, he looked amazing. And that hair...it was wavy and gorgeous and she wanted to run her hands through it. She also wanted to tug on it and thread her fingers through it as his mouth did delicious things to her. She tried not to think about that, lest she start dripping with want.

"Thank you, m'lady," he said, tipping an imaginary hat at her.

Tessa smiled, kissing him deeply, having to stop herself from ruining his hair, her fingers instead stroking down his back.

"Mmm, that better be a promise of what comes later," said Scott, stealing another kiss from her.

"It is," confirmed Tessa with a wink.

He grinned, trying not to think about how much he wanted to take her dress off and fuck her all night long.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tessa.

She stepped into her heels, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

 

That sweet baby smell, the soft skin she loved to cover in kisses, the hair on her head that she loved to bury her nose in, Tessa was faced with being separated from Talia for the first time. She snuggled her, distraught to be leaving her baby.

"Remember to call us if she needs anything," said Tessa, kissing Talia's little fist.

"I know," said Kate. "You'll be late," she reminded them.

Scott took his turn, cuddling Talia, kissing her cheek and telling her they'd see her soon. He had left her a grand total of once when he went to Ilderton to help run a workshop but it was their first time leaving her for the night and it was tough. They weren't sure what time they'd manage to get home and were preparing to not see her until the following morning. They didn't want to disrupt her sleep in the middle of the night just because they needed her at home with them so Kate was taking her for the evening and Alma was joining her later on, both wanting to enjoy the time with their granddaughter.

"Go have fun," said Kate, amused but looking at them with empathy, knowing how hard it would be for them to leave Talia.

"Okay," said Scott, kissing Talia's cheek once more.

He smiled as he watched Tessa give her one last cuddle and kiss, her eyes moist.

"No tears sweetheart," he said.

"I'm going to ruin my make-up," said Tessa, shaking her head with a tearful smile.

Scott kissed her cheek and Tessa went over to the hallway mirror, carefully drying her eyes and checking her make-up.

"Let's go have a great night," said Scott, gallantly holding his arm out to her.

"Let's go," grinned Tessa, holding onto his arm.

Tessa nearly burst into tears as they got into the car and Scott knew immediately what she needed. He pulled her into a hug, letting her rest against him, breathing with her, helping her relax. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured into her ear. 

“Besides let’s not pretend that we don’t know that she will be completely spoilt tonight,” said Scott.

She chuckled. “Oh, she will be very spoilt. Between them, she won’t ever be put down,” she said.

”So we too will have a great night, enjoy good food and your dance card Mrs Moir, is entirely filled by me,” said Scott, tapping her leg. His cheeky smile and wink made her grin.  

“All my dances are yours,” promised Tessa, her green eyes bright as she looked at him. 

 

 

 


End file.
